Late
by Yahg
Summary: En una busqueda nunca sabes lo que hallaras. DIRTY PAIR CAPITULO 11 UP!
1. Genesis

Bueno, anda por aquí pasándome y decidí traerles marciana a la cual le tengo cariño, fue una de las primeras que escribí (cuando aun era joven muhahahah) y decidí subirla. Originalmente era de otro anime pero estaba revisando sus borradores y se me ocurrió cambiarla para acá. Espero les agrade la idea

ADVERTENCIAS: Es AU con una pareja que desde hace muy poco le he tomado afecto **DIRTY PAIR**. La responsable…. Mmmmm hay muchas, espero que los fan´s de esta pareja no me odien si me llego a equivocar en algo

Así Lamentablemente POT no es mío y si lo fuera tendría dos opciones:

Compartirlo con todos los que lo quieren

ó

Hacerlo un yaoi muhahahahahahahahhaahha (aunque eso no sería molestia)

Ya como se aventaron a leer todas estas notas pueden quedarse o salir huyendo en busca de otras historias. Sinceramente deseo que se queden y lean (mensaje oculto dejen review)

Acotaciones (facilitaran su lectura)

**XXXXXXX **cambio de escena

**PppppP** Cambio de época

**UuU **Notas de capitulo iniciales y finales

"entre comillas "pensamientos y notas de personajes

… puntos suspensivos – silencios ó oraciones cortadas

**UuU UuU UuU UuU**

**LATE **

**Yahg Tao**

**Cáp. 1: ****حلم**

**

* * *

**

Este cuento empieza en Egipto hace muuuucho tiempo.

La noche caía lentamente y sobre el desierto se alzaban las jóvenes pirámides.

Mientras que en el gran palacio una chica de cabellos rojizos admiraba el panorama a donde volteara sus ojos veían arena que lucia como talco gracias a la oscuridad que reinaba a fuera .Era una desgracia que solo podía verlas así, tenía prohibido salir de aquel fuerte al menos hasta el día siguiente y la v…

-Señora Athyr

-¿Si? - volteo la pequeña observando a un soldado que temblaba al estar frente a ella "Los razos siempre son tan lindos jeje" – rió para si

-El coronel Seth solicita su presencia

-Ahhhhhh- sus ojos azules parecieron iluminarse, salio a toda prisa como si le hubieran dicho que era una emergencia

**XXXXXXX cambio de escena XXXXXXX**

En el recinto dos personas "hablan" en voz "ALTA", una era quien la invocado y la otra un amigo de ambos, lo mejor era esperar a que saliera, mientras se ajustaría las sandalias; En poco un gran hombre salio como si nada hubiera pasado, la miro fijamente y con una inclinación a manera de saludo se marcho

Ella estaba concentrada en la espalda del gran señor, que salto cuando la tomaron por la cintura – sabía perfectamente quien era

-Hey! que crees que haces? – detestaba cuando hacía eso, podía caminar sin la ayuda de nadie

-Llevándote a nuestra habitación – el moreno sonrió picaramente

-Bueno – no puso más resistencia, había extrañado estar en esa situación

**XXXXXXX Tiempo después XXXXXXX**

Dos cuerpos, uno el de la fina señorita y el otro su amante, un joven de piel bronceada y cabellos como el cielo de la noche. Descansaban en su aposento

-Creo que debo dormir, si mañana quiero estar en plena forma- hablo la cereza mientras bostezaba

-¿Para qué? – pregunto jugando con la cabellera de ella

- Si no te acuerdas hay una batalla, será mejor que descansemos ahhhhh –suspiro

-Que pasa?- esos exclamaciones eran inquietantes

-Debimos casarnos después de la pelea, no me gustaría ser una viuda en las primeras dos semanas

-Pero zafiro- le gustaba llamarla así -fue algo que ambos queríamos-

-Si pero… yo…- Las palabras decían poco comparado a lo que Seth veía en sus ojos, pero tenía la noticia que alegraría la noche de ambos.

-Mmmmm lo que me recuerda – hablo el – viste a…

- Kabaji?? Si estaría ciega si no viera a semejante presencia

-Bueno, pues solo vino a gritar con felicidad que se ha firmado tregua

-¿¿¿¿Tregua???- esa palabra era nueva después de siete años de no escucharla

-Sip, con el soberano del este- definitivamente la noticia sería motivo de júbilo

--El tipo que duerme aún dormido

-Jajaja si ese mismo -U- Precisamente ayer…

La platica siguió y uno en los brazos del otro se confortaba, su iluminación brillaba sobre el cielo, acompañada de nubes esponjosas, ofreciendo un maravillosos espectáculo en tonalidades azuladas

Les gustaba aprovechar su poco tiempo juntos, estar dentro de un ejército no siempre tan holgado.Un poco más siguieron así hasta que Athyr se soltó del abrazo y se sentó en las piernas de Seth.

-Athyr???- sinceramente lo sorprendió, no se supone que quería darse un descanso

-Shhhhh- lo silencio poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios- Seth escucha.

… - El moreno agudizo su oído para atender al pedido, pero nada. ¿Qu…

-Lo oyes – volvió a decir esperando que esta vez la respuesta fuera distinta

…

Y por fin comprendió, sonrió con complicidad, llevando sus manos hasta las caderas de la pequeña – Si zafiro, es el sonido de dos personas en esta situación.

-La oji- azul sonrió feliz, hay estaba la respuesta a lo que muchos se hacían al verlos juntos. El la entendía como nadie, pareciese que había nacido el uno para el otro ó al menos eso le gustaba pensar cuando ambos se sincronizaban para pasar las noches en vela; Ninguno se quejaba de sueño.

- ¿¿¿Seth???

-Mmmm-

La peli-cereza volteo a verlo en esa oscuridad se acerco a sus labios y sobre ellos susurro- ……

**PppppP** Cambio de época **PppppP **

Abrió sus ojos girándolos por toda la habitación desconcertado, que había sido ese sueño con esta vez ya cumplía todo un mes soñando a diario lo mismo y todo desde que adquirió aquella vasija como regalo de su egocéntrico amigo.

**FLASH BACK**

-Felicidades mi querido peón, ahora Yo! EL GRANIOSO ORE-SAMA, te hará tu mejor regalo de cumpleaños y estarás agradecido ¡entendiste!- hablo entusiasmado un rubio y es que no todos los días su mejor amigo se hacía mas viejo y la sociedad se lo premiaba. El solo festejaba el día en que su madre tuvo la grandiosa idea de embarazarse

-Si- era mejor seguirle el juego, además de que era divertido

-Ten- saco una caja de cristal que contenía un cántaro algo roto del cuello, pero aún así era….

-Gracias "supongo" – dijo al tiempo que la examinaba notando que tenia algunos jeroglíficos egipcios

Genial. Y bien ¿Qué dice? – pregunto a su Ore-sama

-Que dice ¿Qué? – el rubio parecía confundido, aparte de regalo este ingrato quería más

-¡¡¡¡¡La olla esta!!!!! – dijo algo exaltado, temiendo la respuesta del chico del lunar

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Es una Vasija Ignorante!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Como sea, me dirás… ¿Qué dice si o no?!!!!!

-mmmmm no tengo la menor idea, yo solo te la regale, cuando la vi. Pensé en ti, él loco Egipto- maniático

como lo pensó, hey! un momento… - No soy ningún loco

-Aja y por eso coleccionas todo lo que lleve sello egipcio - dijo sonriente- recuerdas aquel pedazo de tela mugrosa, por el que pagaste doscientos mil yenes

-Era seda de primera, sabes cuanto vale eso???, no es cualquier pedazo de tela, además era un **Kalasiris** completo.

-Si, si como digas.

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Estaba harto tenia que hacer algo o cada noche vería a la "apeti…" señorita y su amante, si lo analizabas era algo enfermo. Tal vez un especialista, pero por ahora solo quería una taza de té relajante y volver a dormir sin soñar claro.

**CONTINUARA…. **

* * *

Ok ya se esta todo maciano, pero si les gusta la idea APOYENME Y NUNCA MAS SUFRIRAN DE HAMBRE (UPS GUIÓN EQUIVOCADO ESE ERA DE S' CAR) A VER OTRA VEZ

¡¡¡¡APOYENME Y CONQUISTAREMOS EL MUNDO MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

Pasando a otro tema (la verdadera intención es distraer a la multitud que exige sangre) se que esta algo rarito, pero siento que la idea es muy sencilla y si no entienden algo avisen que para eso estoy.

Vamos a la sección de:

**PREGUNTAS QUE SIEMPRE TUVO Y POR FLOJERA O MIEDO A SER MORDIDO NO PREGUNTO**

**_Estaba harto tenia que hacer algo o cada noche vería a la "apeti…" señorita y su amante, si lo analizabas era algo enfermo. _**

Si me refiero a que alguien es Voyeur (le gusta vera otras parejas "jugando")

"**JUGAR" Y "ESO"** Es eso mismo, dicho de otra forma es cuando dos personas se van a lo oscurito

**_Kalasiris- _**Vestido para mujer, este puede ser a las rodillas o hasta los tobillos, generalmente hasta los tobillos solo era usado por nobles y en ocasiones especiales

Ahora si.

Ya que han llegado hasta aquí tienen dos OPCIONES:

Primera: Animar a esta loca dejando bello review

Segunda: Leerlo e irse como si nada (malos ;-; )

Para ser honestos espero que tomen la primera, lectores ustedes son una de nuestras fuentes de inspiración, la otra son un montón de chicos guapos que piden a gritos: SHONEN AI, YAOI, HARD , ETC..

Y como siempre yo tengo también de dos:

Una: Wooa soy tan feliz, ya que tengo más de 5 review, en este capitulo¡¡¡¡¡escribiré más rápido, para dárselos la próxima semana!!!! ( y eso es un logro)

Dos: Ahhhhh- lamento de tristeza- bueno creo que no les gusto, me voy a llorar a otra sección buauauauauaua

**_(Mensaje subliminal REVIEWS PLEASE entre mas mi auto estima sube, al igual que los capítulos _**5 review's o no hay capitulo****

Ja ne

ANATA TO ZUTTO ISSHONI ITAI DE SU


	2. EU AVVERTO GELEGEN

Algunas de sus observaciones llegaban a lo mismo NO ENTENDIERON NADA ò ENTENDIERON MAL

Ok me disculpo si el primer capitulo fue muy simple (soy una persona sencilla) pero la verdad es que el cap. anterior era mas largo y la idea MUYYYYY Diferente a la original, tenia que quedarse así para que no se revolvieran con tanta información (aunque por lo que leí y me dijeron los deje igual o peor, sobre todo con lo de cambios de escenas y personas)

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!**

No sucederá de nuevo. En este algunas cosas cambian y espero que para bien. Si no lo creen, pues son tan libres para quejarse y criticar (constructivamente) todo sea para que mejore

**Gracias A:**

**Cereza, Spiral, Zafiro Any , Butterfly** (si dame canción e idioma que sea) y mi querida **Maes **(preciosa no se que haría sin ti, quiero fotos de la boda muhahahah) por tomarse el tiempo para hacer notar fallos en esta cosa.

Y a todos ustedes desconocidos que aunque leen y no se presentan (les juro que no muerdo, a veces) me gustaría conocerlos a todos (saben que es el sueño de muchos escritores en esta pagina).

Los dejo con esta marcianada (eso que) y algunas acotaciones

**XXXXXXX **cambio de escena

**PppppP** Cambio de época

**UuU **Notas de capitulo iniciales y finales

* * *

**DEUX: EU AVVERTO GELEGEN**

**By Yahg Tao **

Un chico camina apresuradamente por las calles, odiaba los días donde las temperaturas eran inferiores a los 10 grados y su delgado cuerpo se enfriaba tan rápido.

-A… chu... – ¡¡genial!! Lo que le faltaba tener un resfriado, tenía que llegar a su trabajo cuanto antes, al menos hay su trasero no se congelaría. Siguió su trayecto con una sinfonía de malestar y las personas a su alrededor ni se inmutaban

-Jo – rodó sus ojos viendo a su alrededor, en momentos como estos extrañaba su ciudad natal donde la gente era mas humana y hasta el clima era más calido, pero como dice la gran revolución hay que seguir los sueños aunque eso solo te lleve a la fría ciudad de Helsinki

Apresuro su marcha doblando en la esquina y llego a su destino, el majestuoso museo de Antropología e Historia

**XXXXXXX**

La habitación contenía un ambiente de lo más relajado, por su ventana se distinguían esa lindos árboles cubiertos de nieve, dando la sensación de paz, tal vez aquí la gente de su "clase" se sentía bien capaz de mostrar todas sus miserias, ni por mas que lo necesitara, le había gustado la idea de ir a ver ese doctor, sinceramente dudaba si aquel hombre pudiera ayudar a alguien con sus desordenes mentales si con su simple apariencia infundía terror y a eso le sumaba el desagradable vaso que emitía burbujas en color violeta

- Oshitari-san creo que lo que usted tiene no más que un tic nervioso –hablo con una sonrisa un joven de lentes cuadrados, enfundado en un traje negro con corbata azul – es normal en personas como usted

- Inui-san ¿Cómo que personas como yo? – dijo quitándose los lentes

- Sip personas que están sometidas a un fuerte estrés, sí no me equivoco usted es

cirujano no?

- Si – acaso este hombre había investigado sobre el antes de la primera sesión…

-La respuesta es si

Eso fue todo este sujeto estaba asustándolo, era alguna clase de adivino – Perdón?

-Por supuesto yo responderé todas sus dudas, vera el **_Tic nervioso no es más que un movimiento convulsivo, de poca amplitud, que se repite con frecuencia. Pero también cualquier costumbre inconsciente, esto esta relacionado a sus sueños _**

-En donde usted como todos los seres humanos saca lo que dormía en el fondo de su inconciente: deseos reprimidos, frustraciones e instintos sexuales Dígame usted alguna vez tuvo una amante que tuviera fascinación por la historia egipcia

-No – dijo algo hastiado que era eso de que sus frustraciones, el no era ningún enfermo psicópata que soñara con egipcias porno

- Ya veo, sabe es muy raro, pero no se preocupe usted esta en buenas manos Oshitari Yushi -san encontraremos el porque de sus **alucinaciones, digo su gran imaginación **y la emplearemos en algo constructivo – dijo orgullosamente el psiquiatra – por hoy seria todo le parece si le preparo la cita para el miércoles

-Ya que – definitivamente este tipo no entendía que el no era ningún pervertido con alucinaciones o gran imaginación sobre una olla y una egipcia con su amante

-Otra cosa- hablo el anfitrión, sacando al moreno de platica interna - lo veo cansado tal vez tenga sed, disculpe mi descortesía, le ofrezco algo de beber – mientras acercaba ese vaso que había visto cuando entro al consultorio

Burbujas violetas, verdes y hasta amarillas brotaban del cristal, haciendo sudar la gota gorda en el cirujano quien rápidamente rechazo la bondadosa bebida y se retiro lo màs aprisa que le permitían sus piernas.

Adentro el psicoanalista quedo confundido, cada vez trataba con gente mas interesante, pero ninguno como su próximo paciente Kaidoh Kaoru, celebro su llegada con un sorbo de su Hyper Deluxe Golden Juice (N/A Hablando de gente "extravagante")

**XXXXXXX**

Pego varias veces en la mesa, asustando a sus dos compañeros, pero es que era su único consuelo todos sus planes se habían ido al caño y todo por…

**-**En verdad lo sentimos, nos hubiera gustado que llegases a la junta, es raro en ti que llegues después- un peli-plateado analizaba a su compañero, el pequeño pelirrojo que se frotaba las manos de frió ò desesperación

-pero como diablos querían que llegara temprano si nadie me aviso de la dichosa junta con el comité

-Nani???? – por fin el tercero se digno a hablar

-Como lo oyes Shishido, a mí nadie me dio aviso de su juntita

-Mukahi –sempaii – el encargado de dar los mensajes y organizar la junta fue Mr.Becker

El oji-azul bajo la vista, estaba realmente furioso es que ese lugar nadie lo respetaba por ser pequeño, según las ideas parasitas de ese amargado racista el no podía hacerse cargo del proyecto en expedición. Por ser "demasiado joven"

-Ese desgraciado- el castaño se incorporo de su asiento – ahora vengo haré reconsiderar a ese tipo

-¡¡¡Shishido-san no!!!!!- el menor fue corriendo tras su superior, no podía dejar que arruinar su larga reputación, esta vez ni Sakaki y ni mucho menos sus tijeras podrían ayudarlo – piensa bien lo que harás si golpeas a Mr. Becker no solo estará fuera Gakuto, si no tu también y eso lo haría mas feliz

-Pero esa víbora bastarda!!!!!!!

Aún cabizbajo el pelicereza llamó la atención de sus dos compañeros – Otori-kun tiene razón, no le demos el gusto a ese mal nacido de vernos fuera a los tres

-Como quieras – bufo molesto, zafándose del agarre el temperamental castaño

-Bueno dicen que la vida da muchas vueltas, quien sabe tal vez cuando las piezas lleguen aquí pueda jugar como clasificador, aunque sea menor solo tendré que hablar con el director del proyecto

….

….

El más pequeño analizaba sus opciones para trabajar en ese proyecto, cuando la pregunta más difícil surgió- ¿Quién es el director del trabajo?

…

…

-Hey chicos que pasa? – pregunto confundido- por que esas caras?

La verdad no te gustara saberlo

-Ah si¿Por qué?

El del crucifijo miro seriamente a su castaño y de vuelta a la cereza y repitió el movimiento hasta que el temperamental arqueólogo rompió el silencio

-Mukahi la persona por la que quedaste fuera es Sasabe – al finalizar calló unos segundos y tapo sus oídos

-AGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR Esa cosa??????

-Si- afirmo el tercero que también cubría sus preciados oídos

-**POR FAVOR YO APRENDI A HABLAR EGIPCIO, GRIEGO, Y LATIN ANTES DE LOS TRES AÑOS Y ME DICEN QUE ESE BAKA TOMO EL PUESTO COMO DIRECTOR GRRRRRRRR SI APENAS PUEDE HABLAR SU PROPIO IDIOMA Y NO MUY BIEN POR CIERTO AH AH AH** – trataba de relajarse , ahora si nada podía ser peor

Ryou- No solo es el director, si no también el Traductor Principal

AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRGRRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG- Todo rastro de tranquilidad para el pelirrojo se fue como llego -EN AA-PERTI, JE SUIS JUSQU´Á LA, NON È POSSIBILE AGGGGGGGRRRR- Y empezó a gritar

Otoori quien solo el solo entendió lo de no es posible – Que dijo?????

Es mejor que no lo sepas, tus oídos son tan vírgenes que podrías quedar sordo

-Ohhh sempai usted siempre tan considerado conmigo

Ya, cuando la calma volvió a su cuerpo solo protesto -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No es justo, no es justo!!!!!- saltaba del puro coraje - ese sujeto no sabría distinguir entre amistad y tener hambre, y solo por una letra agrgrgrgrgrgrgr

El peli-plateado realmente sufría cuando su amigo se ponía a gritar en varios idiomas y odiaba más cuando decía algo con sentido en una lengua muerta y no en el de la conversación el único consuelo era… -Shishido-san??? – su traductor personal

-Ahhhh – el de la bandita dio un suspiro, mientras veía al políglota gritar quien sabe que mas maldiciones

Amistad y Tener Hambre - en egipcio antiguo es Heter y Heger

Los gritos en la habitación cada vez aumentaron su onda, llamando la atención de más de uno, pero como la vida no siempre es bella da la casualidad que fueron escuchados. lo que vino fue más rápido que inesperado, la puerta cedió de un portazo dejando ver a un feo hombre de cabellos grises y mas atrás un jovencito de rubios cabellos.

Esto es un recinto sagrado sabía que no me equivoque en presentar tu renuncia ante los ejecutivos y como ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí ¡¡¡¡LARGATE!!!! Kevin muéstrale la salida a este hombre

-Yes Boss

-QUE HICISTE QUE?????- la sorpresa entre sus compañeros no dejo…

-Y en cuanto a ustedes vayan a trabajar o mejor dicho hacer maletas Sasabe-sama necesitara toda su ayuda

-Kisama- susurraron por debajo dos personas, y una estaba más furiosa que la otra (adivinen quien)- esto no se queda así - ya que se iba, al menos se llevaría la buena satisfacción de cumplir uno de sus sueños dorados, uno que desde hace mucho reprimía y no lo dejaría para mañana.

Excuse me, Mr. Becker…- llamó la cereza

…

**PppppP**

**PppppP**

Se paseaba una y otra vez por el corredor, siempre había detestado que lo dejaran plantado, eso si que era una ofensa al gran sacerdote **Mizu-k.**Por eso los había citado una hora antes, pero ninguno de esos insensibles se apiadaba de él, mientras seguía aguardando jugaba con sus lindos cabellos, una manía que RA le había dado, además de otras gracias.

Que Ra te acompañe hoy Mizu-k – saludo un joven al tiempo que entraba dejando ver con una herida en la frente - sigues esperando al general y su tropa

-Ahhhh da igual – justo cuando acabo de quejarse por la puerta se dejaron ver una tropa de 50 hombres más ò menos

-Vaya por fin llegaron – dijo feliz el oji-verde, esperaba con ansias ver a su hermano mayor

**XXXXXXX**

La "platica" era de lo mas aburrida, desde que llegaron ese Mizu-quien sabe que; había estado insistiendo en que la tregua era una pamplinas, que lo mejor era atacar sorpresivamente y aplastar al soberano del Este, al menos eso les daría carne nueva para el ejercito, ella hastiada de todo se dedicaba a ver que tan divertido podía ser el techo, ahora que lo miraba bien necesitaba algo de pintura

-Pero Coronel Seth – ese llamado la despertó de su gran tarea

-General, diga algo

-Estoy de acuerdo con el coronel. No veo por que exponer a nuestro pueblo con algo inútil, si existe tregua- sonrió con naturalidad como siempre, estaba satisfecho con esa desiciòn

Pero a Mizu-k estaba molesto y entonces grito – Claro debe ser por que nos estamos emblandeciendo cierto, sabia que no era buen presagio admitir a ram…s en nuestro venerable circulo, solo se la pasa jugando – al tiempo que volteaba a ver a la única mujer presente – como se llama la…. Si esa la hija de Zecrom, así Athyr

El coronel sonreía antes de eso, pero cuando empezaron las "observaciones" sobre su tropa abrió sus afilados ojos, iba a parar esto nadie ofendía a sus soldados. Por su parte Seth echaba relámpagos, pero no demostraría ninguna actitud impropia solo le rom….

-Ya se!!! tienen miedo de que la "señorita" y la bola de incompetentes se rompa las uñas no??? JAJAJAJA

- Mizu-k!! – llamó el monje castaño, cuando noto que su hermano y el coronel habían desenvainado sus espadas, conociendo a esos dos, harían rodar la cabeza de su impertinente superior. Que Ra, Isis, y todo el Partenón egipcio lo ayudaran, dándole un milagro

-Sacerdote Mizu-k, ambos tenemos profesiones diferentes, mientras usted se encarga de la paz de nuestras almas, los "incompetentes" soldados y esta ra…,nos ocupamos de que su santo trasero llegue a este templo con la cabeza en su lugar.

Por debajo, muy debajo, una pequeña risilla se oyó en las tropas inferiores- eso del santo trasero era genial. Indignado el monje de cabellos rizados salio aventando a los soldaditos. La pelirroja también se quedo en silencio y así estuvo hasta que

Athyr- llamo su amante – el general….

-Huh?

-Por favor no le haga caso – estaba vez agrego el hombre de la sonrisa eterna

-Sip – la teniente se quedo callada, de cierta manera el iluminado tenia razón por un "descuido" había perdido a su familia. Ese silencio fue interpretado por el de cabellos de noche, sabia a la perfección que imágenes le venia a la mente a su Zafiro. Para distraerla puso su mano sobre su hombro

–olvida todo, tu vida ahora es otra, tienes un rango mayor que tu padre y los soldados te son fieles aseguro que te seguirán con los ojos cerrados al final de la batalla sin que se los pidas.

Ella miro a su espalda donde varios guerreros asentían con la cabeza –Gracias-luego sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado, por fin podía guardar su espada, que en momentos atrás se tentó en dejar a un sacerdote menos.

**PppppP**

**PppppP**

A la mañana siguiente en una bella mansión de los suburbios de Loviisa (Filandia)

-Señor–una jovencita se acerco a su respetable jefe ofreciendo la comida mas importante del día

-¡¡¡¡¡Estoy harto!!!!!- La rubia se asusto como en su vida, salio corriendo mientras lloraba

Mientras que el gritón ni siquiera la había notado, estaba tan ocupado - ¡¡¡No volveré con este loquero!!!!- gritaba a los cuatro vientos el agraciado cirujano – estoy seguro que no lo necesito, tengo una idea mejor y cuando Yushi Oshitari lo dice es la verdad tomo sus llaves y se apresuro hacía al único lugar en donde podía recibir ayuda, aún eran las 4:30 de la madrugada.

**XXXXXXX**

-Genial- se dijo mientras salía de la comisaría en donde se quedo durante toda la noche, y es que quien pensaría que Becker lo acusaría de intento de homicidio y propagador de la mala voluntad, lo único divertido fue por fin había desquitado a sus anchas, sin embargo ahora estaba como cuando llego esa ciudad, sin trabajo y congelado.

-No te apures amigo esta es la ciudad donde todos tus sueños se cumplen- de pronto un hombre que estaba sentado en el suelo con la ropa sucia y desgarrada hablo con el

-Huh? – lo que había dicho solo le importaba a el, no entendía como "aquel" se metió en su charla

-Si, ya encontraras algo de trabajo, muhahahha- siguió para finalizar con una risa desquiciada, al parecer había contado el mejor chiste de su vida

El pequeño lo miraba confundido que era tan gracioso, para que a ese sujeto le diera un ataque de "felicidad"

-Hey niño, No estoy loco!!!!!- dijo en su defensa el peli-naranja mientras se incorporaba aun con su sonrisa – sabes que el estudio te abre las puertas y la sesera

Definitivamente este chico necesitaba ayuda- o al menos eso pensó nuestro protagonista cuando su acompañante volvió a reír solo.Después de que el ataque de risa dejara al vagabundo le pidió a Mukahi que extendiera las manos, y el le daría la respuesta a todos los misterios de la ciencias sin creérselo completamente decidió seguirle el juego al deschavetado.

Pero cuando vio lo que tenía en manos le dieron tantas ganas de repetir lo que había hecho el día anterior con su ex - jefe

-Y bien no me des las gracias , estoy feliz de ayudar a un pobre desdichado como tú que sufre ahhhhhh –le brillaron los ojos- soy tan bueno que me iré al cielo con todo y zapatos… esperen un momento yo no tengo zapatos jajajajajajaja

Gakuto guardo su puño y mejor siguió su camino, con su regalo el periódico de ese día.

**XXXXXXX**

-No se Yu-chan ese anuncio es muy Ore-sama - Ahhhhhhh- bostezo

-No, esta bien lo que quiero hacer es llamar la atención. Por cierto gracias por tu ayuda

-Ahhhhhhh- bostezo- como digas, mi periódico esta para serv…Zzzzzz…zzzzzzz- un rubio se acomodo sobre su escritorio.

- Si lo que digas lo bueno que alcancé a meter mi anuncio antes de la impresión de tiraje- sonrió con satisfacción

**XXXXXXX**

9:10 AM

Mientras tomaba su café pensó en leer su regalo, aquel indigente le había dicho que los estudios ayudaban

-Ahhhh si tiene razón dijo algo molesto, analizando su reciente problema.

_**El tipo se ahogo por andar nadando desnudo, las autoridades nos confirmaron que el se enredo con una algas y su cuerpo fue despellejado lentamente por los peces payaso**_

- Que basura era esa, quien diablos se creería esa noticia; lo peces payaso con trabajos pueden comer – enojado por la ignorancia de ese reportero cerró el periódico de golpe y tomo su café de un solo trago – claro de seguro lo escribió el idiota de Sasabe grgrgrgr.

Cuando vio de nuevo a su obsequio noto que la primera página era de color azul fluorescente, quien en su sano juicio usaba ese color para la presentación y ya que la miraba no pudo evitar leerla, tal vez hay venía el nombre del cretino que pensaba que, los payasos dominarían el mundo.

Abrió los ojos sorpresivamente lo que veía hay era la clave a sus problemas- jajajajaja- ahora el imitaba al indigente – Es genial, iré ahora mismo- se movió de la banca y corrió hacía la estación central.

CONTINUARA…..

* * *

UuU

Aaaaaa por fin acabe, creo que me pase. Ok ya se que sigue todo marciano, pero no se apuren se ira aclarando capitulo con capitulo

AHORA TANTO USTEDES COMO YO TENEMOS DOS OPCIONES

USTEDES – Ya que se aventaron a leer todo este cuento tiene dos opciones "decir que lindo e irse como si nada " ó "decir que lindo ¡¡¡¡dejare un review para que siga"

YO- Wooooa soy tan feliz, ya que tengo más de 5 review, en este capitulo¡¡¡¡¡escribiré más rápido!!!!

ó

Ahhhhh bueno creo que mejor me voy a buscar otras ideas buauauauauaua

**_(Mensaje subliminal REVIEWS PLEASE)_**

Ahora si

**_ANATA TO ZUTTO ISSHONI ITAI DE SU_**


	3. 感覚なし

Heeeeeeee por fin nueve review's , vamos creciendo muhahahahahaha agradezco a todos los que opinaron se tomaron la molestia de decir Hiii :

**Zafiro**: El santo trasero jajaja a mi también me gusto esa parte (la verdad fue todo, me divertí escribiendo).

**Esmeralda**: Lamento lo del color azul, pero es me encanta ese color, créeme pudo a ver sido peor (que tal un naranja o amarillo) aunque si fue algo drástico en portada, pero es que se vería bonito que el periódico combinara con los ojos de…. Ok olvídalo Gracias por tu comentario

**Perla** (Demente Mad): Si la evolución fue buena a mí también me gusto mas, ojala te animes a dejar otro review

Y para las tres: Lo de la ciudad mmmm bueno se supone que es New York pero como es mi fic y no pude poner a la vaca voladora, decidí que esta sería la ciudad. Muahahahha estoy algo desquiciada.

Y gracias por ser tan obedientes, la próxima vez pediré algo al estilo de Mizuki muahhahahahah

**Tatyscor**: Gracias por tu comentario, pero haber que es lo que no entiendes, con gusto te responderé. Espero que en este cap quede algo claro y si sigues igual avísame vale

**Butterfly** Arigato por la letra, espero te haya gustado el capitulo y comentes sobre este

**Kisame Hoshigaki** Cariño gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de leer esto y lo del periódico es un capricho de mi botecito y la naturaleza de las palabras

**Maes** Preciosa mía gracias por comentar. Si a mi también me gusto escribirlo jajaj mas adelante tal vez exista una escenita como la que platicábamos jajamuahahahahahha tal vez solo cambie el sabor, tengo ganas de cosas dulces jajajajja

**Butterfly : **Si tu review 2 contara para los 5 muahahahagracias por este comentario tratare de ya no sufrir tanto jajaj. Si crees que hubo bromitas para tu cereza espera a leer este.

De tu reclamo no era mi intención ofender a Atobe ( de hecho lo adoro y tendrá mas participación muhaahaha planes maléficos) solo era un referente de extravagancia.

Sobre tus incoherencias, si quisieras compartirlas (**ESTO VA PARA TODOS**) eres libre de hacerlo yo escucho.

Espero que tu también lo pasaras a gusto. Gracias, si la verdad pase un la fiesta del santo inexiste muy entretenida con las parejitas de la Uni ahhhhhhh

**Ahhh…. Disculpe las molestias esta autora ha viajo directo a la Lujuruland (con tres segundo pagados) **

**Tsubame Gaeishi** Ohhh genial otra persona que obedece mis ordenes muahahah insisto la próxima vez pediré algo al estilo de Mizuki (nada raro solo extravagante muahhahamuahhahahahah) . Pero a diferencia de las demás esta me amenaza. Y como estoy de buenas (dios bendiga al Té) te haré caso.

Y también a los otros 110 que lo leyeron y nada de nada buauauaua. ¡¿Qué quieren que haga para que se presenten? Recuerden hasta la caja de tomates es buena.Es mi sueño dorado conocerlos, no sean malos al menos algo que me diga que viven tal vez un H nada más.

Bueno ya dejare de llorar por ustedes y mejor vamos al capitulo, ojala les guste

Acotaciones

**XXXXXXX **cambio de escena

**PppppP** Cambio de época

**UuU **Notas de capitulo iniciales y finales

"entre comillas "pensamientos y notas de personajes

**UuU UuU UuU UuU**

* * *

LATE

By Yahg Tao

**DREI: ****感覚なし**

Esta historia comienza en Egito

Una noche como cualquier otra en donde el calor no es tan incandescente, las parejas salen a encontrarse para estar juntos al anochecer

Estaba cómodamente sobre la puerta principal esperando su llegada, sí las mujeres tardaban horas en arreglarse, los hombres no se quedaban atrás, al menos ella no lo hacía esperar dos horas frente a la puerta donde por cierto había un bullicio enorme causado por vendedores que no desperdiciaban ninguna hora del día.

-Hey Athir –el joven que solo vestía un **_schantí_ **y algunos brazaletes en los brazos, se acerco a la joven que lo miraba... como se dice, ah sí frustrada

-Ehhh- se preguntó al ver a su querida con un tic en el ojo

-Seth que demonios es mas importante, para que me dejes dos horas esperando como tonta

-Ahhhh era eso – lo dijo con una pachorra que molesto más a la doncella quien empezó a ver la forma de matarlo con un grito

-Shhhh- la mando callar, la tomo de la mano y se la llevo, el tenía una As y una buena excusa para su demora

**PppppP cambio de época Ppppp**

Aceleraba, debía llegar cuanto antes. Que bueno que en su camino se había encontrado a sus amigos, que venían muy felices montados en la motocicleta del peli-plateado, que "extrañamente" estaba recibiendo clases de cómo conducir, era gracioso sobre todo cuando era un campeón de carreras.

Con toda la pena de su corazón tuvo que arruinarle el plan al religioso, llevándose su transporte, mientras escuchaba una maldición por parte del Kouhai.

Si la dirección estaba bien pronto llegaría a su destino con emoción acelero, mientras se imaginaba el lugar donde trabajaría, a lo lejos vislumbró una enorme mansión

Debe ser hay- se dijo – como lo imaginaba una escuela- y sin poderlo evitar su imaginación afloro

**XXX Imaginación de Gackuto XXX**

La mañana era fresca, los pájaros cantaban y un joven pelirrojo entraba a un enorme salón, donde varias bancas eran ocupadas por chicos de no mas de 14 años, el entraba y empezaba a escribir en el pizarrón

**XXX Tiempo después XXX**

-Bien niños como ven en la antigüedad se usaban frutas, hierbas, etc .para lograr un color y así los primeros pobladores lograban dar pigmentación a sus piezas de barro, madera, etc.

Niños- ¡¡¡¡ Wooooa, Gackuto-sensei es usted impresionante!!!

Le brillaron los ojos y la sonrisa- Ja yo lo se, aquí lo único que importa es que ustedes lo reconozcan ja ja ja

-¡¡¡Hai Gackuto-sensei!!!!

-Ahhhh mis niños

Hubiera seguido con su dulce sueño de no ser por un intercomunicador que para ese entonces le gritaba que se identificara

-Etto… Soy Mukahi Gackuto, su nuevo profesor!!!- Del otro lado del aparato la risilla de una chica lo sorprendió, de que se reía si lo decía enserio

-Claro espere que le abriré- Al momento la gran puerta de metal permitiendo su entrada que no demoro.

Una vez adentro su vista se ilumino gracias a un enorme y bello jardín cubierto de rosas de varios colores. Y para rematar en medio de todo había una fuente barroca, que en la punta llevaba un semi-desnudo ángel que desencajaba al estilo. Mmm no sabía por que pero ese ángel se le hacía familiar en algún lado lo había visto

(Para quien no entendió el ángel esta recién agregado, no es de la obra original)

**XXXXX**

Mmm se había llevado una decepción puesto que no era una escuela, solo el joven amo que deseaba saber algo, pero bueno al menos tendría un pupilo, un jovencito a quien si tenía suerte podía convertirlo en su amigo los únicos en la fría ciudad eran Choutaro y Shishido. Por ahora lo esperaba en la biblioteca

Se escuchaba los pasos desde las escaleras - por favor, por favor que sea inteligente – rogaba el pelirrojo no quería enseñarle a un tonto que no entendiera la importancia de su materia.

Y aunque no lo dijera, tenía mas miedo a lo que vio en la entrada (no, no el angelito) si no el montón de gente con aspecto de maestros mal pagados tirados por el patio con cara de tener hay tres o cuatro días; que clase de persona era el muchachito.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y nuestro protagonista trago todo el aire que le faltaba para soportar sus propios nervios. Cuando por fin la puerta cedió un extraño olor a frutitas impregno el recinto, extrañando al joven, era bien sabido que los ricos eran algo extravagantes pero que tenia que ver las frutillas con los torturados de afuera.

Mientras lo pensaba no se dio cuenta de que un peli-naranja accedió al cuarto y puso un pastelito sobre la mesilla de lectura, para después sentarse cómodamente en el sofá, viéndolo y esperando su reacción

…

Y como esta no llegaba se empezó arrullar, pero tan pronto el arqueólogo movió la cabeza una explosión de felicidad invadió al observador que antes bostezaba

-Kawaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!- grito como desesperado- abalanzándose sobre el llevándoselo al "cómodo suelo"

-Ahhhhh- empezó a gritar a todo pulmón, el venía por un trabajo serio, como para que el "señorito" le saliera abusador y ahora a quien llamaba…

-Mamàaaaa!!!!!-volvió a gritar esperando que kami se apiadara de él

-Oeee por que tanto escándalo???- la voz molesta de un caballero resonó en sus oídos. Sin poder ver quien era lo llamó con urgencia – ¡¡¡Por favor ayúdeme, este niño me quiere violar!!!!

Eh???- el recién llegado-se extraño por la acusación- Parándose al lado de los que descansaban en el piso.

Por fin la cereza pudo ver los pies de su salvador, alzo la vista sobre el hombro del otro, se encontró con un imponente ser de piel tostada y cabellos marinos, que contrastaban con un perfecto perfil de seriedad y elegancia; Esta obra maestra lo miraba curioso.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- agrego después de examinar al intruso

Recordando sus modales y olvidando al bulto encima de él, saco su mano ofreciéndola al caballero, quien la tomo jalándola con el fin de tratar de ayudar al pequeño.Una vez de pie cerro su ojos tomo todo el aire que hace tiempo había perdido y se presento orgullosamente

-Soy Gackuto Mukahi, su nuevo profesor, encantado de conocerlo!!!!- hizo una reverencia y espero cualquier cosa.

…

…

Pero silencio reino. Abrió sus ojos para ver que había pasado encontrando al peli-azul recogiendo al acosador quien dormía como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando termino con su tarea se giro al "profesor" – perdón decía algo es que no le ponía atención

…

-u- - sonrió como disculpa el cirujano

"Rico bastardo"- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al oji-azul- decía que soy Mukahi Gackuto y vengo por el trabajo de profesor y traductor

-Ahhh eso, genial jejeje antes de hablar de eso le ofrezco una disculpa por mi amigo, le aseguro que el no tenia las intenciones que creé

"Que lindo aparte de guapo tenía educación, solo esperaba poder trabajar con tan fina persona –pensó el traductor

Para el es igual quien sea… pudo haber sido hasta el perro - agrego con una sonrisa de superioridad y mofa

"Todo encanto que podía tener el rico se fue al caño y que era eso de que con cualquiera"

-Vio a los desdichados del jardín – volvió a tomar la palabra

-Hai- por fin sabría que hacían aquellos regados en el exterior

-Imagínese lo que les hizo, para que quedaran así- y su mueca de burla se repitió

"Ok este sujeto aparte de cero encanto, pretendía pervertir su joven mente "-ahhhh, pues que mala suerte no???- fue lo único que atino a decir

-Bueno – retomo la palabra el medico- como usted trabajará aquí deber tener presente que el tolerarlo es bueno para su permanecía en el puesto. El suele tener esas manías. ¿Esta dispuesto a quedarse aún con esas condiciones y bajo su propio riesgo

Esa pregunta debía ser pensada con delicadeza y mas cuando estuvo la frase de "bajo su riesgo" acaso el hombre frente a él no haría nada si ese sujeto se le tiraba encima y quería…. Viendolo de esa forma tenía dos opciones:

Primera: Aceptar el trabajo, donde un tipo cada dos por tres quisiera ponerse cariñoso

Ó

Segunda: volver a su frió departamento y buscar una segunda oportunidad en el museo, junto al sujeto que lo había mandado de vuelta a su país (por decirlo de alguna forma).

Tenía poco tiempo que opción elegiría

**PppppP cambio de época Ppppp**

-Podrías decirme a donde me llevas – hacía una hora en donde ella era guiada a quien sabe donde por su excéntrico compañero

-Espera y veras – decía con toda la tranquilidad el buen militar

-Sabes no es gracioso ir con lo ojos vendados – la chica bufo molesta, se empezaba a cansar de esta situación.

-No te desesperes Athyr, pronto llegaremos

Uno, dos y tres minutos mas pasaron antes de que el mozo se detuviera y soltara la mano de su amada.

-Mmm ya me puedo quitar esto – refiriéndose al lienzo que cubría sus ojos

El muchacho rió, verla tan desprotegida la hacía lucir linda antes sus ojos, además de que su fina figura hacía que cualquiera creyera que se trataba de una niñita inofensiva, cuando en realidad era una guerrera que no dudaba en aplastar a sus oponentes. Pensaba en ella como una cobra tan mística, hermosa y peligrosa a la vez.

-Espera deja te ayudo con eso- el quito la venda de los ojos y le pido que no los abriera hasta que se lo pidiera

-Bien bien date prisa – este jueguito la desesperaba

"1"… "2"…"3"… Ahora – los zafiros se abrieron dificultosamente tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del recinto, una vez logrado miro a todos lados esperando una respuesta por lo que tenía enfrente.

-Te gusta, lo elegí especialmente para ti- mientras tocaba el material de regalo

-Es muy lindo- la pelirroja miraba un **_Kalasiris _**en tonalidad celeste y pequeños bordados en dorado a la altura de los tobillos

-Pruébatelo ahora!!!- el impulso por verla era grande y no podía aguantarse.

**PppppP cambio de época Ppppp**

-¡¡¡¡¡ACEPTO!!!!!!- Definitivamente sería más fácil lidiar con el "amoroso" que con un resfriado.

El de anteojos sonrió feliz – bienvenido profesor, e s usted justo lo que necesito

-Eh??? – el pequeño no entendía que había querido decir con ello, cuando iba a preguntar, algo lo hizo caer e impidió que se incorporara

-¡¡¡¡Chesse!!!!!- se anuncio feliz el tercero de la sala

-Tú otra vez Ò .Ó- grito furioso

-Oeee eso es cruel, Yushi!!! Que tu empleado es malvado –protestaba el peli-naranja

-Chotto! Eres tu quien me tiro y yo soy el malo???

-Buauauauau sip yo solo quería ser amistoso – y quien sabe como el dormilón ya tenía un postre en manos- **mite mite** hasta te traje pay- dijo mostrando el pan de hace minutos – come come come!!!! – chillaba el con delirios de jugador de americano.

-"Ahhhh esto será largo"- pensó el quien era atragantado con pay de moras (N/A : Se me cae la baba que rico)

**XXX Tiempo después XXX**

Trataba de bajar como gente normal por las escaleras, pero era complicado cuando un tipo se te venía colgando del brazo y en su quinto sueño. A la cabeza del grupo venía el Egipto- maniático que por su risita encontraba muy divertida su situación.

Paro a la mitad de las escaleras, frente a una **_puerta de roble con pequeños acabados de dragones en sus esquinas. _**Se adentraron a un cuarto donde la única luz disponible era tenue y en tonalidad anaranjada provenía de una vitrina, que protegía una vasija antigua, dando la sensación de estar en un museo.

-Woooa- jamás había visto que alguien "normal" se tomara tantas molestias para cuidar las cosas como debe ser.

-Profesor, le gusta??- pregunto dejando las llaves en mesilla.

-Hai-

Jiroh: Yu-chan es especial zzzz…. Zzzzz…. – hablo entre sueños Akutagawa

-Je, la razón por la que solicite sus servicios es sencilla, vera necesito saber que dice esa "obra" refiriéndose a su regalo de cumpleaños.

El pelirrojo se acerco lentamente a la vestigio y lo examino sobre el cristal, para luego afirmar feliz – ¡No se preocupe Oshitari-san, el lenguaje ocupado es muy sencillo y usted ha contratado al mejor especialista de esta ciudad!!

-Ya veo me alegro- por fin podría saber si sus sueños tenían alguna relación con la olla esa.

**PppppP cambio de época Ppppp**

Salio detrás de un pilar luciendo por fin el vestido recién obsequiado, con una sonrisa nerviosa entre los labios y un leve color rosado en las mejillas- Y bien como se ve- pregunto dando una vuelta frente a Seth

-Cuando lo vi. Supe que era lindo, pero tú lo haces lucir hermoso- ok este hombre tenía una sincronía excelente con su zafiro.

El sonrojo de la oji- azul opaco hasta su propio cabello y su sonrisa se ensancho- Coronel, no creo que haya sido necesario traerme hasta acá por tan simple detalle- trataba de quitar la estupida risita de su amante

-No digas tonterias es genial a ver venido hasta acá por la persona mas importante para

Y al diablo con todo su plan se había ido por hay, es que acaso a su amante jamás lo podías sorprender. Mientras cavilaba sobre el temperamento de su marido, este fue al otro lado de la habitación y regreso con algo entre las manos acercándose peligrosamente a la teniente

Cuando invadió su espacio personal la egipcia reacciono haciéndose para atrás, pero muy tarde el objetivo esta hecho.

-Seth???- pregunto extrañada al observar que el otro miraba con atención algo en ella

-El traje no estaría completo sin accesorios no??

-Huh???- cada vez entendía menos, pero por alguna razón sentía la cabeza algo pesada, lo que la llevo a alzar la mano para encontrase con una tiara que retiro y la observo- Y esto?????

-Pues es una tiara para que la uses, ademas te pega genial son tal para cual- dijo feliz y orgulloso de su cometario.

Entre sus manos la detuvo y observo fijamente encontrándose que en la punta tenía una serpiente, cobra para ser exactos - ¡¡¡ Me estas llamando víbora!!!!- que clase de cumplido era eso.

(Imagínense: Mi amor eres hermosa y esta víbora me recuerda a ti fhshshshs)

-Mmmm- se quedo pensativo- **_Athyr la víbora asesina_**…muhahahajaja- empezó a reír como poseso es que realmente se le venía a la mente tal imagen.

La doncella no estaba para nada contenta con su nuevo apodo y lo siguiente que Yushi vio fueron estrellas junto con los pies de la pequeña.

-Ups, creó que me pase- tomo la mano del peli-azul y se lo llevo arrastrando de vuelta a casa, solo esperaba que eso no dañara su linda cara -Ahhh y por cierto General gracias por el regalo – dijo con una mueca de felicidad.

CONTINUARA …..

* * *

UuU

Ahhhhh Ok mmmm ahhhhhhh – Yahg corre de lo que podría ser su ejecución- No me maten, soy demasiado bella para morir ( Aja y luego) !!!!!!

Lamento lo que le hice a Yushi, no estaba planeado hasta el sábado por la noche, gracias a mi pequeña excursión con Zafiro-Any y sobre todo al te del café romántico (eje central y Ayuntamiento son geniales, los que vivan en el DF entenderán).

Pasando a otro tema (la verdadera intención es distraer a la multitud que exige sangre) se que sigue algo rarito, pero siento que esta vez la idea es muy sencilla y si no entienden algo avisen que para eso estoy.

Vamos a la sección de:

**PREGUNTAS QUE SIEMPRE TUVO Y POR FLOJERA O MIEDO A SER MORDIDO NO PREGUNTO**

**_Schantí- _**Vestido egipcio para el hombre, consiste en una falda hasta las rodillas

**_Kalasiris- _**Vestido para mujer, este puede ser a las rodillas o hasta los tobillos, generalmente hasta los tobillos solo era usado por nobles y en ocasiones especiales

**_Con toda la pena de su corazón tuvo que arruinarle el plan al religioso, llevándose su transporte – _**Si, el adorable Ootori tenía un plan maléfico, tal vez se quería llevar a Ryou a **jugar** a casa (Jugar véase Cáp. 1)

**_Cómodo suelo – _**intenten un día dormir en el suelo, verán que realmente es agradable, pero cuando alguien los tira no es muy confortable y mas si tiene otras intenciones.

**_Mite mite_** – mira mira

**_Puerta de roble con pequeños acabados de dragones en sus esquinas-. _**Quien haya visitado el castillo de Chapultepec y haya puesto un poquito de atención en todo sabe de qué hablo y si no lo hicieron pues vayan y vean la hermosura tallada muahahhahaha

Ahora si. Ya que han llegado hasta aquí tienen dos OPCIONES:

Primera: Animar a esta loca dejando bello review

Segunda: Leerlo e irse como si nada (malos ;-; )

Para ser honestos espero que tomen la primera, lectores ustedes son una de nuestras fuentes de inspiración, la otra son un monton de chicos guapos que piden a gritos: SHONEN AI, YAOI, HARD , ETC..

Y como siempre yo tengo también de dos:

Una: Wooa soy tan feliz, ya que tengo más de 5 review, en este capitulo¡¡¡¡¡escribiré más rápido, para dárselos la próxima semana!!!! ( y eso es un logro)

Dos: Ahhhhh- lamento de tristeza- bueno creo que no les gusto, me voy a llorar a otra sección buauauauauaua

**_(Mensaje subliminal REVIEWS PLEASE entre mas mi auto estima sube ,al igual que los capítulos)_**

****

****

Ja ne

ANATA TO ZUTTO ISSHONI ITAI DE SU


	4. Freedom

Dos review's y quien sabe cuantas lecturas ahhh si 214 ja malvados, bueno ya que, esta vez no pediré que se presente, sus razones tienen,sinceramente mi sueño si era conocerlos, pero bueno ya que no quieren presentase no lo obligare.

Y como ya me canse del sistema que mantenía ( 5 reviews) subiré este capitulo cuando crea que este listo se me hace mala onda que haya personas que lo deseen leer aquí y tenga que mantenerlos esperando por algo que tal vez no llegue

Por lo mientras agradezco a los que opinaron tomándose la molestia de decir Hiii:

**Tsubame Gaeishi** Que bueno que te haya gustado, ojala te animes a comentar en este

**Tatyscor**: Gracias por tu comentario, que bueno vayas digiriendo. Mmmm sobre tu duda si la conteste en el capitulo 2; Yushi era coronel, Syuusuke general y la cereza teniente. Espero con eso aclare tu duda.

Si la relación de esos tres sera linda y mas cuando llegue el cuarto a la lista muhahaha (en este capitulo aparece).

Y para tu complacencia tratare de subirlo semana con semana con la única condición que tu sigas leyendo y comentando vale

**X : G**racias por comentar, me alegra que te decidieras a comentar, ves no muerdo, espero te guste este capitulo donde ya aparecerá tu príncipe, sabes de quien hablo. Ojala sigas leyendo. Y ya te mande el correo con las instrucciones para dejar el review.

**Maes**: Cariño mió que buena noticia me diste con eso jajaja y por cierto muchas gracias por el regalito de las canciones me ha inspirado mucho talvez use la de moon on the water. Sobre tu cometario si lo pensare la sorpresita para Yushi puede ser algo inesperado.

**

* * *

**

**Y antes de seguir quiero dedicar este capitulo a alguien muy especial para mi.**

**_Mi bote se lleno en menos de un año, y solo tú estuviste para escucharme GRACIAS por todo el tiempo que haz estado conmigo y como te dije antes tú me haces sonreír, ojala quieras seguir a mi lado. _**

* * *

Acotaciones

**XXXXXXX **cambio de escena

**PppppP** Cambio de época

**UuU **Notas de capitulo iniciales y finales

"entre comillas "pensamientos y notas de personajes

Bueno ahora si vamos al capitulo, ojala les guste

**UuU UuU UuU UuU**

* * *

LATE

By Yahg Tao

四分の一: Freedom

**UuU UuU UuU UuU**

Había pasado 10 días desde que le pequeño comenzó a trabajar en la escritura de la vasija. A diario llega temprano y se iba hasta que se acordaba de que tenía una vida. Al parecer era al único que le importaba lo que hacían, pues hasta su propio jefe se la pasaba haciéndole bromitas con el material por lo que le costaba mucho avanzar.

Como aquella ocasión en donde mientras la sacaba de la vitrina, se le había resbalado de las manos y cayendo al suelo se rompió en pedacitos, estaba que le daba el colapso, hasta que detrás de un librero dos risas estridentes se dejaron escuchar, esas dos las conocía a la perfección un era la del cirujano y la otra del editor del periódico, acaso esos dos no tenían nada que hacer

-Jajajaja, tienes razón Jiroh esto me ha relajado y es que ver la cara de sufrimiento de Gakuto- san es tan divertido

-Z….ZZZZZZ……

Estaba que se lo llevaba su mamá había roto una importante pieza de la humanidad y estos "risueños" se lo premiaban

-Jajaja Mukahi-san lo siento mucho- hablo por fin el oji-azul – no te asustes todo fue idea de Jiroh – agregó mientras sacaba otra vasija igual a la rota de su espalda

-Nani??? – sus ojos no creía lo que veían

-Eso que acabas de romper, era una replica bañada en aceite – explico.

Mientras la cara del traductor se ponía de todos los colores nadie entendía si de pena o de coraje, aunque yo opto por ambas..

Pero regresando a lo importante.

Por la tarde estaba revisándola a ver si encontraba algún indicio de lo que pudo a ver pasado con la pieza, por que de algo estaba seguro, esa reliquia no había sido quebrada en la actualidad, alguien había quitado ese pedazo para evitar que se leyera completo, Además si estaba en lo correcto esa vasija no tenía la intención de existir.

**PppppP cambio de época Ppppp**

Después de botarlo en su cama, decidió salir a dar un paseo, le dolían los brazos, pero de seguro a el le dolería mas al despertar.

Mientras caminaba por el fuerte varios militares la observaban maravillados era raro ver a tan frágil señorita caminando por hay. Eso causo su gracia, normalmente siempre que la miraban temblaban, tal vez mas seguido se vestiría así

-Buenas noches teniente- saludo una voz a sus espaldas, tan tranquila y clara como siempre

Volteo rápidamente con una mano sobre su pecho y haciendo una reverencia – ¡Coronel!

Y efectivamente frete a ella estaba un castaño con una sonrisa que parecía tatuada- ¡¡¡¡Ohhh que bella se ve esta noche!!!!, es lamentable que su acompañante no este presente ijij, la podría acompañar yo al menos esta noche – dijo mientras revelaba dos bellos ojos azulados y extendía su mano ofreciéndola a la gentil dama

**PppppP cambio de época Ppppp**

Camina pensando en que había pasado con aquel vestigio, lo mejor era consultarlo con el cirujano aunque… - se detuvo sobre su marcha – tal vez no le interese - ahhhh- tomo un suspiro para quitar esa idea de su cabeza, no por nada lo había contratado, no por nada todos los días llegaba para despedirlo es que realmente el moreno tenía varias atenciones con el y si era tan detallista de seguro le interesaría el tema.

Una vez que llego al recibidor se encontró con una jovencita de coletas que venía tarareando una suave canción, talvez ella sabía a que hora llegaría, mmmm como se llamaba ¡¡¡ah si!!!! Tomoka– la llamó

-Se le ofrece algo Mukahi-sama – se le acerco con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo (ya verán por que)

-Sabes a que hora llegará el señor hoy??? – se sentía extraño preguntando eso

-No exactamente, pero dijo que llegaría temprano, dijo que traería una sorpresita

-Ohhh ya veo entonces estará bien que lo espere, tengo que hablar con él

-¿¿¿¿¿Con el????- repito sorprendida la castaña

La cereza se extraño es que acaso todos tenía miedo de su jefe, ni que fuera tan malo, además solo hablarían.

De pronto la puerta principal fue abierta de golpe, dejando ver a un peli-naranja que lucia una bella sonrisa y cargaba un portafolio en la mano derecha y en la otra un osito de medio metro

-Ohaiyoooo!!!! – se anuncio, mientras se paraba a lado de los otros dos colorines, abrazaba con fuerza al peluche y botaba su portafolio – perdón por llegar tarde

-Ohhhh Jiroh-sama kyayaya usted siempre tan oportuno sentencio la del lunar

-Oeee Tomo-chan ayúdame a esconder esto si?

-Claro- ella tomo al Teddy y se perdió por las escaleras .El la seguiría, para asegurarse de que todo saliera como quería, cuando noto al pelirrojo – ehhh no se supone que tu ya no estabas aquí

-Fingiré que no escuche eso – dijo indignado- p…

-Lo siento no te enfades conmigo por favor!!!! Por favor!!!! …. - la actitud del dormilón cambio en un zas!. Ahora lloraba arrepentido suplicando un perdón, vaya que el sueño lo sensibilizaba

-Esta bien, por…

-Hehehehe- grito eufórico interrumpiendo a la cereza

-Eh Jir…

-Heheheheheh me ha perdonado

- -.-''' Jir…

-Haremos fiesta j eje je!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Con un demonio hazme caso!!!!!!!!- grito exasperado, por ser ignorado

-Bua buaauauaua – y volvió a llorar – no te enojes buauauauaua

Esto era demasiado – Akutagawa-kun no estoy enojado solo una pregunta, me responderás????

-Solo si vuelves a reír y no te enojas conmigo si????

-Si, claro

El recién llegado presto atención a lo que decía el "profesor" y cuando la pregunta de que si podía esperar al que llegaría, el peli-naranja lo abrazo y asintió con la cabeza furiosamente.

Jiroh: De seguro a él también le dará gusto hablar contigo, sabes a veces es muy solitario pero es buena persona y que mejor que platicar con alguien como tu jajajajaj le dará mucha alegría que alguien nuevo en la casa lo reciba- si si si tu espera vale que te parece en la biblioteca –dijo al tiempo que arrastraba y encerraba en el recinto.

Adentro de la habitación

Gakuto – Ya que – se dijo al ver que no podría salir al menos hasta que el azúcar se le bajara al editor. Mientras tanto echaría un vistazo a lo que había por hay

**PppppP cambio de época Ppppp**

Estaba sentada a lado de una fuente que con el reflejo de la luna hacía ver la piel de ambos más blanca de que en realidad eran. El estaba de pie observando el agua como si fuera lo mas entretenido del mundo-sabes Athyr- comenzó y sustituyo su mueca alegre por una de seriedad

Ella se extraño, nunca antes la había llamado por su nombre y puesto esa cara al mismo tiempo, por lo que presto toda su atención al General

Cuando era niño había una persona que me gustaba, pero estaba tan absorta en su familia que ni me notaba, así que lo único que podía hacer era admirarla y tratar de estar a su lado, y tratar de ayudarla en lo que fuera .Pero un dìa me di cuenta de que ella amaba a otro.

-Señor???- ella no comprendía a donde quería llegar

-Athyr – la tomo de la mano –Me gustaría poder estar en la misma situación que él y tener a alguien que me ame. Ojala te hubiera conocido antes que Seth – le soltó la mano la sonrisa volvió a parecer y se marcho dejando a la pelirroja con cara de What??

Cuando estuvo a tres pasos de ella le dijo -Por cierto, ese tiara te sienta bien, debe quererte mucho.Y por fin se aparto de ella quien no entendió de que iba la platica. Se levanto y fue a ver como estaba su amante cuando dio la vuelta delante ella estaba el moreno de los ojos azules

-Con que aquí estabas??- dijo mirando como se marcha su superior

**PppppP cambio de época Ppppp**

7:00 pm

Estuvo esperando mmmm bueno quien sabe ya ni se molestaba en tratar de saber cuanto tiempo había estado en esa habitación, pero había algo que le daba sueño, talvez el hecho de que Jiroh Akutagawa pasara mucho tiempo en ese lugar había logrado que parte de su escénica dormilona se quedara hay, así que se sentó en el sofá, cerro los ojos y no supo mas.

**XXXXXXX Cambio de escena XXXXXXX**

Aeropuerto 10:00 pm

diablos-Es que acaso nadie se acordaba que hoy llegaba llevaba mas de media hora en aquel. Y se decían su familia y amigos, pero ya verían ingratos, lo habían dejado congelarse hasta el alma en la estación, odiaba el frío nunca se había acostumbrado.

-Ya me escuchara Yushi cuando llegue- sentencio furioso, tomo su maleta y decidió ir a casa

**XXXXXXX Cambio de escena XXXXXXX**

10:15 pm hospital general

Estaba a la mitad de una revisión de una paciente que había operado en la mañana, un

Hombre que había llegado en calidad de muerto o al menos eso creía algunos, hasta hace minutos que había mostrado mejoría.

Pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que debía estar en casa mmm bueno el ama de llaves lo entendería y en cuanto a Gakuto ya se disculparía mañana. Mmmm No, no era eso, pero la verdad no se acordaba que.

**XXXXXXX Cambio de escena XXXXXXX**

Mientras tanto en la estación de trenes un grupo de personas esperaba atento a que alguien llegara

Atobe: Jiroh este seguro que era en este lugar????, Ore-sama se aburre y estas flores también- el capricho rubio hablo demandando un poco de atención

Jiroh: Zzzzzz…. – ni le contesto estaba mas ocupado

Ryoma: **Mada mada dane** y para esto vine desde Alemania

Tezuka:: Echizen!!!

-Ok venimos –dijo con fastidio, antes de que el de anteojos lo regañara

-Ji ji ji , pues a mi no me molesta hablo un castaño que sostenía un ramo de rosas rojas, la espera del ser amado de be tener un poco de sufrimiento.

….

Oishi: Ohhh y si le paso algo, que tal si el avión se cayó a mitad del atlántico, el pobre debe estar muriendo de frío, o si unos terroristas atacaron su avión y lo chocaron contra la torre Ifel, ohhh dios que haremos- chillaba con preocupación

Todos miraron con extrañados al oji-verde y lo ignoraron, claro luego diría que todos son jugadores de una serie de caricaturas no?.Decidido nadie dejaría que Syuchiro tomara café antes de salir de casa

Pero un momento el grandioso Ore-sama noto algo- Oishi dijiste avión????

-Si acaso el no llegaría en avión – hablo como si nada- pasa algo

- O.O

-So tontos.- dijo el más pequeño del grupo mientras se cobijaba en los brazos de su novio el más serio de los presentes.

Tu serás muy listo no, Enano???- dijo molesto el chico del lunar al tiempo que apretaba sus flores, en quien podía descargar su furia sin remordimientos.

-Que divertido nosotros aquí y el recién llegado debe estarse congelando en el aeropuerto- syusuke miro a todos y se dedico a seguir sus charla con las rosas – Ay!!! Pobre tal vez ya murió, alguno de ustedes vio Titanic.

Tezuka- será mejor que vayamos a casa no creo que se halla quedado a esperarnos eternamente- trato de sonar lo mas calmad, cosa complicada mas, cuando un chamaquito te esta mordiendo el lóbulo

Los demás afirmaron y se dirigieron a la mansión del cirujano, tal vez Él ya habría llegado

**PppppP cambio de época Ppppp**

Después de su pregunta el egipcio la arrincono entre la pared y el mismo, para abrazarla suavemente –zafiro sigo pensando que eres la mujer mas bella que conozco- la separo de su regazo para mirarla a los ojos – pero….No termino de decir lo que quería cuando la chica ya estaba mojada de los pies a la cabeza – efectivamente su gran amor la había aventado al agua

-Ahhhhhh- ella salio desesperada y desconcertada del estanque

-Jajajajaja te lo mereces – canturreaba el peli-azul, viendo como su compañera salía del agua temblando como un gatito. Sus cabellos se habían pegado a su cara y el vestido a su cuerpo

-¡¡¡ Ohhhhh!!!! Asi te ves mejor zafiro – dijo con una sonrisa picara y triunfante – haz pensado recibirme así todos los días

La cereza trataba de escurrirse cuando oyó ese comentario- ¡¡¡¡eres un desgraciado y tonto Seth!!! – no puedo evitar gritarle que clase de comentario era ese

-Yo solo decía- pero nada preocupación, al contrario su sonrisa seguía tan fresca como al principio, le gustaba hacerla berrear – además no fui yo quien trajo a "alguien" arrastrando desde la mitad del desierto

Ella lo miro y tenia razón, la verdad si se había pasado, pero esto no se quedaba así, se acerco a el amenazadoramente y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

-No Athyr, estas toda mojada, me voy a enfermar- rogaba algo de clemencia

-Entonces ya seremos dos- y apretaba más su abrazo riendo maléficamente.

La resignación llego al hombre y se dejo abrazar, es mas Él la abrazo con mas fuerza, si iban a estar juntos enfermos, pues que al menos valiera la pena.

**PppppP cambio de época Ppppp**

11:00 pm

Entro asomando lentamente su cabeza a ver si había alguien que se dignara a recibirlo y como no vio nada decido entrar de lleno. Dejo su maleta en el recibidor- Ahora a buscar a ese traidor –se escabullo por la sala, la cocina y nada. Por lo que ascendió, tal vez estaba en su quinto sueño.

Mientras subía noto que una lenta canción era lo que escuchaba, pero donde???

**XXXXXXX Cambio de escena XXXXXXX**

11.:05 p.m.

Ya lo recordaba lo que había olvidado- venia conduciendo apresuradamente, como puedo olvidarlo, si hasta el propio Jiroh le había mandado un mensaje recordándole, de seguro y con su humorcito se había ido directo a casa lo bueno que vivía cerca.

**XXXXXXX Cambio de escena XXXXXXX**

11:20 pm

Claro como no lo pensó. "La biblioteca", su querido Yushi era un fanático de los libros y todas esas cosas. Se dirigió a paso lento, le daría una sorpresita jijiji

Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta la música ceso y el abrió la puerta lenta y cuidadosamente., entonces noto la falta de luz. Vaya que ese tipo fue raro pero eso facilitaría su travesura.

Sobre el sofá descansaba el traductor que para estas horas esta abriendo sus zafiros, tratando de acomodar sus ideas, que había pasado y donde estaba. Ohhh si ya recodaba. Pero sus recuerdos se fueron al caño cuando sintió las mano de alguien recorrerle la mejilla y bruscamente tapar sus boca.

-He ingrato ya llegue "gracias" por ir a recogerme – el intruso dijo con una voz que le dio escalofríos al pequeño, sobre todo que era la voz de una chico, decidido los ricos era tan "extravagantes", pero que estaba pensando tenia que quitarse a esa persona de encima

Aghg ghaghagah – trato de gritar pero ese hombre era mas fuerte- aghagahagah- repitió su acción. De pronto sintió que la mano fue retirada y sustituida con algo más suave y fuerte, que era. " no tonto Mukahi la pregunta sería quien es???" se dijo así mismo.

-Y abrió los ojos como platos, cuando noto que la presión en su boca esta siendo provocada por los labios del invasor, quien disfrutaba pasándole las manos por la cara, para despegarse un segundo

-Siempre haz tenido esa cara tan linda- Regreso a lo que hacia. Las palmas ahora bajaban por su pecho y se detuvo como tratando de reconocer ese delgado y pequeño torso

-Hey Yushi, que te has operado? – pregunto el recién con risita sarcástica

El menor estaba que no se la creía, pero cuando se formulo la pregunta sobre su "finito" cuerpo respondió con agresividad -Baka quien te crees que eres… baka baka, además yo no soy Yushi

-Eh????- el que estaba montado sobre el, se despego de golpe, si ese no era su Yushi quien jodidos era

Para respuesta de los "amantes" la luz se encendió dejando paso a un moreno que los miraba extrañado. Los otros dos se miraron fijamente. La cereza bajo la mirada avergonzado, es que en esta casa todos eran algo raritos. El otro lo miro y no tardo ni tres segundos en gritar

-¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhh diablos, tu no eres mi Yushi!!!!!!!

-Desde un principio quería decírtelo- el arqueólogo estaba serio, de alguna forma tenía que ofrecer una disculpa a los presentes. – Yo siento si arru…

Pero no le dieron la oportunidad de terminar pues besador ya estaba sobre el- No importa quien seas ángel, de todas formas eres lindo ven acá y dame un beso de bienvenida

-Ahhhhhh Help me!!!! – Grito histéricamente la cereza- tratando de quitarse a ese tipo- Oshitari-san haga algo

Y como invocación el cirujano reacciono- ¡¡¡¡¡¡ Eij, No, suelta ahora mismo a Gackuto-san!!!!!!!

El recién llamado volteo, con tristeza a ver al anfitrión- Yushi malo, me hubieras dicho que este niño es tu amante

-¡¡¡¡ Chotto mate, aquí nadie es amante de nadie – chillo el más desfavorecido del momento

Yushi- lo siento Eiji, pero no podía dejar que conocieras a mi amante hasta después –

-Ohhh ya veo, pero como siempre tienes buen gusto Ni-san

-Hey!!!- acaso no cuento- De plano nadie pelo al pobre afectado, esos dos platicaban de quien sabe que, pero un momento – dijiste hermano

Kikumaru se incorporo dándole chance de pararse y corrió a lado de su jefe – Si Yushi es mi hermano mayor.

Aparte de extravagantes, desiguales "ricos bastardos" – se dijo para si el profesor

-Lamento nuevamente que mis conocidos lo pongan en una situación difícil Mukahi- kun. Por cierto le presento a Kikumaru Eiji, mi hermano

-Kikumaru, Su hermano????- como dos hermanos podían tener apellidos diferentes

-Ehhh, verá realmente es mi medio hermano –explico Oshitari

-Ahhhh- los miro atentamente mientras el chico de la bandita reía abrazando a su hermano, que clase de hermanos eran esos dos, como para que el menor llegara y se pusiera "cariñoso" con el más serio.

-**Kahi**-chan!!!!!!!!!!!- una voz chillona e infantil lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, reconocía esa voz donde fuera, se trataba del peli-naranja con el cual había estado los 10 días atrás

-Jiroh!!!! Suelta a ese hombre ahora mismo!!!!- sentencio un chico de casquete corto muy corto que entraba a la habitación

-Pero mamá, Kahi-chan es mi amigo, verdad Kahi?????

….

-A mi se me hace que le comieron la lengua los ratones- dijo con mofa un rubio que lo miraba atentamente

-Jijiji, mas bien pienso que fue nuestro pelirrojo tuvo algo que ver- hablo un castaño mientras se acercaba al recién llegado – Eiji esta rosas son para ti

-Fujiko!!!!!- que gusto verte- lo abrazo efusivamente

-Eso no lo permitiré, Syuusuke Fuji, el otro quien traía flores alejo a la dream Pair

Eiji, ORE SAMA NO BIGI NI YOI NA!! – dijo mientras le daba un ramo de rosas negras

-Vaya Atobe son muy lindas, gracias

El castaño quien termino en el suelo abrió sus ojos con un brillo asesino en ellos- Si, gracias Atobe

_-**Mada mada dane** _

Que diablos era todo ese circo justo cuando se había acostumbrado al cirujano y al editor llegaban mas "extraños" con sus caprichos "ricos bastardos". Y el que solo quería hablar.

CONTINUARA…..

* * *

Ok termine heeee que felicidad, se que este estuvo muy simple, pero no tenìa mucha seriedad después de bajones de botecito. Si tienen alguna duda pregunten para eso estoy. 

AHORA TANTO USTEDES COMO YO TENEMOS DOS OPCIONES

USTEDES – Ya que se aventaron a leer todo este cuento tiene dos opciones "decir que lindo e irse como si nada" ó "decir que lindo ¡¡¡¡dejare un review para que siga"

YO- Wooooa soy tan feliz, ya que tengo más de 5 review, en este capitulo¡¡¡¡¡escribiré más rápido!!!!

ó

Ahhhhh bueno creo que mejor me voy a buscar otras ideas buauauauauaua ( la autora se va a llorar a otro lado)

_**(Mensaje subliminal REVIEWS PLEASE)**_

**_PD Alguien que me diga como contestar review en la pagina por fa, no tengo la mas minima idea. _**

Ahora si

_**ANATA TO ZUTTO ISSHONI ITAI DE SU**_


	5. WENSEN

Heeee aquí ando otra vez muahahha, lamento si no publique la semana pasada es que… me comí el capitulo, con sal y limón muahahaha, pero en cambio edite el primero como debía hacerlo hace mucho

Pasando a otras cosas l esto es una montaña rusa ehhhhh podría gritar de la emoción pero me duele la garganta, tome algo muy frió (Y no, cero cerveza).

Pero bueno no estoy para contarles mi pequeño viaje. Muchas gracias a los que opinaron, me alegro que aun sigan vivos muajajajaj

**Tsubame Gaeishi**: querida que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y tu aguanta tal vez en este capitulo ya se revele que onda con la ollita muahahahah. Etto te confundo con las imágenes pasadas y presentes????

**Maes** Cariño muchas gracias por tu comentario como siempre eres un pilar (creo que sufro complejo Tezquiano, tal vez tu encuentre la cura jajajaja. Gracias por el video del Ranger, me partí de risa con la presentación y la LUNAR TALK HEAD.

Cambiando de tema mmm si esos hermanitos se quieren mucho, ya veras cuanto jajajaja

**Perla:** Woooa ya somos dos que conocemos a alguien que dará patatús muuahahaha ( será la misma ???? XD)

**Esmeralda**: Mmmm los delirios de Seigaku mon eh??? Pues si como toda buena procreadora se preocupa por su gatito. Mmmm lo de Titanic Perla tiene razón (ese era el propósito) un naufrago en medio del Atlántico, ahhhhh podre Jack muahahahah se murió y luego se hundió muahahahahahah ( ok ya me callo)

Para las dos: el cuarteto de la rok???? (Ojala Rubí pronto aparezca

PD LA MERMELADA ES PELIGROSA Y TAMBIEN EL AGUA DE JAMAICA Y JUNTAS SON DINAMITA, NO INTENTEN MEZCLARLAS CUANDO ESCRIBAN MUAHAHAHAHA

**X **No te apures, se que tienes poco tiempo y talvez te escribí muy confuso, el dìa que quieras te enseñe a dejar el review, en la historia que tu elijas, vale.

Si tu príncipe es genial y no no quería pasarse con la cereza mas bien era con su hermano ( insisto que estaba pensando cuando puse esa relación, ahhhh si ya me acorde en lo rico que sabían los chapulines)

**Butterfly **Estarás disculpada solo si besas mi anillo muahahaha (XD ESTOY DEMENTE) No, no es cierto ok muchas gracias por que a pesar de todo aun sigues rondando por aquí, yo también a veces me pregunto como le hacemos las fanáticas para atender a todo, tal vez el unicornio de Jiroh nos de la respuesta.

Sobre el review dos mmmmm si es algo ya existente y como dices en el presente se presentara cuenta con ello. Wooooa tienes poderes de adivina jajajaja si desgraciadamente en el pasado no será tan lindo el final

En cuanto a la pelea por el gato, pues ya esta planteada solo evolucionara secundariamente.

Hermanastros… mmmm pues de hecho en la idea original lo eran pero me equivoque al escribir

Aunque estamos por terminar el invierno tal vez en algunas cosas si pueda hacerte caso jajajaja

**Tatyscor **Bueno bienvenida, ojala te hayas divertido de lo lindo y si pues que chafas vacas.

Que clase de Hermanos son, bueno en este capi Eiji te responderá a ti y a la cereza.

Wooooa haz pensado hacerle la guerra a Inui tus datos son tan buenos como los de el, puéis tuviera que dar un porcentaje a las relaciones seria muy similar al tuyo, con la diferencia que olvidaste al GRAN ORE-SAMA. **Bye bye **

**Kisame Hoshigaki**Gracias por el review y si ese Seth que creo que piensas es el crees (las grandes mentes piensan igual muahahah) bueno tal vez no pero eres la segunda persona que cree en ese Seth, tendré que darte un premio. A la primera persona le dedique una tarde en un café, con pay de zarzamora, que pides tu jajaj

**YA TERMINE CON LOS REVIEW'S Y ANTES DE DEJARLOS CON EL CÀP¡¡¡¡¡¡POR FA ALGUIEN QUE ME DIGA COMO CONTESTO LOS COMENTARIOS (MENSAJE SUBLIMINAL ¡¡¡¡¡¡AYUDENME QUE NO DOY UNA!!!!!!!!)**

Acotaciones

**XXXXXXX **cambio de escena

**PppppP** Cambio de época

**UuU **Notas de capitulo iniciales y finales

"entre comillas "pensamientos y notas de personajes

Pasamos al capitulo

FIFTH: WENSEN

By Yahg

Un fuerte escándalo se oía en la sala, reinaban los gritos desesperados y alguno que matte. Mientras tanto en una habitación que conectaba ala biblioteca

-Así de fácil es- dijo con acento "gracioso" y divertido el recién llegado

-Mmmm la verdad me suena raro- la cereza parecía confundida y es que la platica que sostenía con Kikumaru Eiji era extraña e innecesaria en ningún momento el había solicitado una explicación. Como había terminado hay, ahhhhh si ya se acordaba

FLASH BACK

Después de toso el revoltijo que se armo, estaba dispuesto a ir a su casa pero cuando abrió la puerta noto que eran deshoras para partir, confundido cerró la puerta y volvió a insistir tal vez sus ojos le engañaban, pero nada el resultado era igual. Estaba pensando en llamar un taxi cuando giro encontró que delante de él estaban un par de celestes llamas que lo miraban con...

**PppppP** Cambio de época **PppppP**

Siguieron su jueguito un poco mas al menos hasta que ambos estuvieron satisfechos

-Athyr creo que ya deberíamos ir a casa – y como si fuera una orden el la tomo en brazos y se la llevo

Ella hizo un puchero – me haces sentir como una tonta princesa

Ese comentario causo su gracia después de todo ella seguía siendo una niña no tendría mas de 16 años –zafiro sabes que todas las mujeres de alguna forma son princesas hijas de **_Mut_**

-Mmmmm???- pregunto interesada, su amante cada vez era mas raro

**PppppP** Cambio de época **PppppP**

Con curiosidad o al menos eso interpreto

-Mr. Gackuto , se va??? – la pregunta se quedo en el aire pues la cereza no respondió, se le había hecho nudo la garganta

Y lo que vino fue sentir su mano siendo tirada con fuerza y la voz del pelirrojo en su oído

-De ninguna forma permitiré que te vayas sin conocernos mejor

Por un momento el maestro pensó en…

Hasta que la voz del otro lo interrumpió - Good very good, you are comfortable? Agrego mientras tomaba asiento en un sofá que estaba en medio de la habitación y a su vez descubría un bulto de metro y medio

-Hai - dijo viendo donde se hallaba. Una recamara donde fácilmente su apartamento cabía sin mayor problema, pintada en color salmón, la mayoría de los muebles eran de madrea oscura, inclusive la cama donde reposaba su trasero era especial con un edredón en negro dedujo que las sabanas y almohadas también tenían ese color

- Me alegro que estés tan confortable. Su sonrisa se ilumino, hacia tiempo que no tenía compañía, pero algo mata su curiosidad y no dudo en hacérselo saber al pequeño que tenìa enfrente- Y….

-Y…. ¿qué? – sin mas rodeos Kahi preguntó, nunca había sido bueno adivinando

Eiji- hasta donde haz llegado con Yuu-nii-san- cuestiono como quien lo hace con ¿Qué día es hoy?

-Nani???- O.o su sorpresa era enorme – Yo no he…- pero su vergüenza gano

Kikumaru parecía entender a la perfección lo que su invitado habìa querido decir – Ahhhhh que aburrido- dijo con desgano mientras abrazaba a nueva y peluda adquisición

Un bufido por parte de la cereza lo interrumpieron- Pues no se que esperabas yo solo he venido a trabajar

-Ahhhhh si claro todos dicen eso- el neko trataba de sacar toda la verdad, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacer enojar al otro, que inmediatamente se paro protesto y tenia toda la intención de salir de aquel lugar.

-Perdón, lo siento no fue mi intención molestarte, pero…. Además lo que hay entre Yushi y yo solo es un juego-ahora ataba un listón al cuello del oso

Ehhhh?????? – como que un juego si lo que el vio y sintió fue muy real

Es muy sencillo, no haz notado lo fácil que es???

**Fin de Flash back**

Y la cereza cada vez entendía menos. Pero así es como había llegado a aquel momento y la frase hecha por un de los residentes

Hablo de nuevo el viajero- Sabes Yushi es alguien muy especial – su mirada se volvió nostálgica- es cuidadoso y gentil, pero por su carácter tan "sincero" nunca ha tenido nada serio

**PppppP** Cambio de época **PppppP**

-Si Princesa todas ustedes son hijas de Mut y Hator que nos fueron concedidas a los hombres para hacernos felices – después de eso se quedo pensativo, como que faltaba algo en el relato y justo cuando giro su vista a la de su pequeña vio que esta lo miraba sorprendida y triste. Demonios ahora que dije, se pregunto mentalmente

-Ja si es que todas las mujeres somos princesa hijas de la felicidad yo debo ser de Anubis

-Maldición por mas que trataba de hacerla sentir bien ,esta se empeñaba en arruinarle el plan, pero el era mas inteligente- Talvez sea cierto Athyr,pero estoy feliz de que estés aquí eres las muestra de que los dioses son sabios y benévolos

-Huh??'

-Si por que en vida estarás a mi lado para darme felicidad y cuando parta serás tu quien juzgue mi alma quien mejor que tu que la conoce como nadie- Presto!! Situación salvada al menos eso entendió cuando a la del **kalasiris** se le junto la sangre en las mejillas

-Si- ella miro a Seth y sonrió – de alguna forma siempre sabia que decir para hacerla sonreír- Si cuando me toque juzgarte haré que caigas en el peor de los castigos – y serio perversamente muahahahaha

-Oeeee!!!! que eres una malagradecida- chillo el oji-azul, todo esto era parte de su jueguito de enamorados

**PppppP** Cambio de época **PppppP**

-A veces pienso que… -de nostalgia el semblante del teddy boy evoluciono a uno serio y pensativo – todo es mi culpa

-Ehhh??? Gackuto se intereso, pues en las pocas horas desde que se conocían el viajero jamás había puesto ninguna de esas caras; dedujo que debìa ser algo de gran importancia y sin querer lo invito a continuar

-Cuando…

Kikumaru estaba dispuesto a seguir pero lo demás no llego pues un estridente ruido hizo que la atención de ambos se centrara en el marco de la puerta que los comunicaba a la biblioteca

-Ja te encontré – desde ese hueco una varonil voz se dejo escuchar para luego seguir con un chasquido, que dio paso a una enorme figura que tomo al teddy boy por la cintura y velozmente se lo paso a la mano derecha

-Ahhhh me secuestran!!!- dijo el gato con una pasividad que pretendía ser un grito de auxilio (nadie creería esa petición)

-Hey espera!!- grito el traductor, no podía dejar que se llevaran a su nuevo "amigo" (OK no me respondan), se levanto de la cama y fue dispuesto a salvarlo, cuando una risotada lo detuvo.

-Cálmate Kahi-chan- la voz del mismo pelirrojo lo paro- solo es un amigo, ne Kabaji ? – volteo a ver al imponente moreno

-Usu!!!!

Eso lo dejo confundido pero en paz y eso lo importante, estaba seriamente en cambiar de arqueólogo a Sociólogo su primer libro se llamaría:

**Los ricos: Su bastardos y su extravagante mundo**

Mientras este estaba en su mundo el gran hombre salio con el gato en brazos, siguiendo al que ahora reconocía como Atobe-san, no sabia porque pero le daba la sensación de haber visto su cara en otro lado. Y se quedo en su mundo hasta que noto que Jiroh lo arrastraba hacía el comedor

Una vez que llegaron, noto que en la mesa estaba la manada de locos, en el puesto principal estaba el rubio del lunar a su derecha estaba kabaji, seguido por el de la sonrisa perpetua, el niño de la mirada escalofriante y para rematar el serio de lentes. A su izquierda estaba Eiji, un lugar libre, a continuación la "mamá" y otro asiento libre. En el otro extremo de la mesa estaba el propio Yushi

-Heeeeee, ya llegamos, lo encontré en la luna jijii- se rió el peli-naranja mientras entraban y dejaba a su carga e iba a su lugar

-Adelante Mukahi- dijo con una sonrisa amable, extendiendo su mano dando a entender que el lugar junto a el le pertenecía. La cena fue servida y cada uno hacia su propio grupito. lo mas llamativo de la noche fue que jefe de la mesa (entiéndase Atobe) y el castaño de la derecha (Syu) "peleaban" por la atención del recién llegado, quien solo asentía feliz ante cualquier comentario y entretenidamente picaba la frutilla de su pastel, parecía que le gustaba confrontarlos y que lo disfrutaba al máximo . Visto desde ese punto de vista los otros dos infelices tardarían años en lograr algo.

Ahhhh- ese grito distrajo a todos, que se preguntaron a prisa que había sucedido

-Este maldito psicópata –chillo el rubio señalando al sonriente – me ataco y nadie hizo nada

-Usu!!!

-Silencio Kabaji

-Usu!!!

Ryoma- Y solo por eso nos interrumpes – el pequeño estaba algo molesto, pues estaba ganándole terreno al cuello de su amante antes de la interrupción

-Maldito criajo caliente!!! mira lo este loco me hizo- dijo mostrando su mano que lucia un bello rojo y tres pequeños puntos

-o.O – esa reacción fue general

-Hay lo siento Atobe pero es que el tenedor se me resbalo- por fin el acusado dijo algo

Atobe estaba por ir a arreglarle el carácter, cuando su mano fue intervenida por las suaves manitas de cierto pelirrojo

Ahhhhh – eso es lo que todos dirían si no fuera por que Eiji tomo la mano y empezó a picarla con otro cubierto – te duele???...

-Mada mada dane – el enano se rió arrogantemente mientras que Keigo era torturado por el siniestro gato (N/A AHORA SI YA HAY GATO CON TRINCHETE MUAHAHAHA)

-Woooa FUJIKO, ese es el método medieval del que me hablabas???- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras continuaba "examinando"

-mmm no Eiji, el otro consiste en tener un poco de agua de por medio jijijiij

Y la comprensión y benevolencia del Ore-sama se fue al caño – CON UN JODIDO EIJI, DEJA MI MANO

**XXXXXXX**

Atobe fue atendido por el medico presente y La interacción siguió sin mayor novedad y cuando llego la hora de ir adormir paso lo mas interesante.

**XXXXXXX**

Hacia rato que la mayoría se había perdido por hay solo o en parejas eso no importaba, recargaba su delgado cuerpo sobre una banquilla del jardín ese día si que había sido agotador y sin embargo no tenía sueño, tal vez su propia conciencia no le permitía quedarse como si nada el motivo de todo al menos para el era aquel trabajo, pero ahora era muy tarde para decírselo a su jefe, de seguro el se encontraba durmiendo.

Ahhhhh- dio un respingo mientras observaba la fuente del lugar si esa del ángel semi desnudo, se quedo mirándola que no sintió cuando alguien a su lado se estableció y además encendió una pequeña luz y empezó a fumar , fue el aroma a tabaco lo que lo despertó busco de quien provenía cuando encontró al peli-azul, que también reinaba en su mundo

-Oshitari-san!!!!!

-Hi Gakuto, espero no te moleste – dijo refiriéndose a su cigarro

-No

Y nada, ninguno de los dos dijo gran cosa, solo se dedicaban a mirar lo que fuera

….

**PppppP** Cambio de época **PppppP**

- Seth???

-Mmmm?- el mas grande estaba mas ocupado besándole los hombros

-Ya que soy una princesa, hay algo que te quiero pedir, pero por favor no te vayas a reír de mi si???

El se separo de ella la miro detenidamente y sonrió – sabes que todo lo que me digas lo tomo enserio hasta el peor chiste

-Si, bueno yo….

-Huh????

**PppppP** Cambio de época **PppppP**

Sabes Gakuto – el de anteojos rompió el silencio

-Si…-

**PppppP** Cambio de época **PppppP**

-Bueno a mí me gustaría… que….

-Huh????

- Te ordeno que te quedes a mi lado por siempre!!!!- el zafiro termino su frase, le costaba decir algo tan cursi pero después de analizarlo, no habría nadie con quien le gustaría pasar esa prueba.

El la miro sorprendido, nunca antes le había pedido eso, pero se sentía feliz, pues había parejas que último que querían era la reincidencia en esta y otras vidas. Su tiempo era algo de lo que no perdería momento.

-Será un placer zafiro.

**CONTINUARA…..**

Ok termine heeee que felicidad, se que este estuvo muy simple, pero no tenìa mucha seriedad después de que me comí el capitulo buauaua, al menos tenìa buen sabor. Si tienen alguna duda pregunten para eso estoy.

Vamos a la sección de:

**PREGUNTAS QUE SIEMPRE TUVO Y POR FLOJERA O MIEDO A SER MORDIDO NO PREGUNTO**

**Mut **Madre en el Partenón Egipcio diosa de las mujeres embarazadas y familias

**Good very good, you are comfortable? **Por si alguien no entendió es muy bien, estas cómodo?

**Hator: **Diosa del amor y el cielo

**Anubis: **Dios de la muerte y el embalsamamiento

**Los ricos: Su bastardo y extravagante mundo: **Libro que Gakuto algún día publicara, pero si llama ahora lo obtendrá junto con un bonito regalo… (Sin comentarios)

Presto muahahaha

MMM creo que yano es necesario plantearles las dos opciones, ahora solo les dire que sigan a su corazón ò de perdida a su razón que les grita: Hey lincha o dale ánimos a esta loca **_(Mensaje subliminal REVIEWS PLEASE)_**

Ahora si

**ANATA TO ZUTTO ISSHONI ITAI DE SU**


	6. ENTEF SESENVA

Muchas gracias a los leen y mas a los que opinaron, me alegro que aun sigan vivos muajajajaj:

**Maes-** deseo mmm mas tardes como esa jajajaja, lo demas ya te lo dije.

**Tatyscor** – preciosa gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, si me divertí mucho escribiendo la escena d e la cena mmm seria interesante verte como Inui.

**Kisame Hoshisaki**- gracias por leer. Esa risa diabólica no me gusto, pero ya que. Si todos necesitamos uno sobre todo yo y con urgencia.

**Pastelito** mmm que rico nombre, gracias por leer, en este Cáp. Se va la plática de esos dos

**X**- gracias por tu opinión tu sigue leyendo que aquí ya sale lo de la olla

* * *

**YA TERMINE CON LOS REVIEW'S Y ANTES DE DEJARLOS CON EL CÀP, **

**NECESITO DECIRLES TRES COSAS:**

**1 EL CAPITULO PASADO RECIBI UN FUERTE GOLPE EN LA CABEZA LO QUE ME DAÑO (SIN COMENTARIOS PLEASE) Y AGREGUE UNA PARTE QUE NO DEBÌA. **

**GOMEN NASAI!!!!! MMM SOLO FUE EN LA PARTE FINAL EN DONDE EMPIEZA LA PLATICA DE LA DIRTY, ESO NO DEBÌA IR HASTA AHORA. **

**AKI NOS ARRANCAMOS.**

**2.- EN ESTE CAPITULO SOLO HAY PRESENTE Y DIRTY PAIR JUJUUJU**

**3.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡POR FA ALGUIEN QUE ME DIGA COMO CONTESTO LOS COMENTARIOS (MENSAJE SUBLIMINAL ¡¡¡¡¡¡AYUDENME QUE NO DOY UNA!!!!!!!!)**

* * *

Acotaciones

**XXXXXXX **cambio de escena

**PppppP** Cambio de época

**UuU **Notas de capitulo iniciales y finales

"entre comillas "pensamientos y en este capitulo al inicio es dialogo. Después vuelven a ser notitas de personajes

Pasamos al capitulo

* * *

ZESDE: ENTEF SESEN-VA

BY: YAHG

"Sabes de niño siempre soñaba en ser un príncipe todos los adoran nadie dice que no a sus peticiones

"De pequeño deseaba ser como cualquier otro, salir a la calle y acompañar a mis padres al súper, comer dulces hasta hartarme"

"Mi madre fue todo, vivíamos en una pequeña casa, por ella aprendí a hablar lenguas muertas, mi madre era profesora, bueno al menos así fue hasta que se volvió a casar y tuvimos que mudarnos, después de eso ella me dejo de lado"

"A mí me paso algo parecido, solo que en el día de la boda conocí a mi medio hermano, Eiji el era su bendición. Crecimos juntos y el pelirrojito empezó a llenar lo huecos que yo tenía, el fue mi primer amigo, poco nos importo que no fuéramos de la misma madre." Ahhhh- el peli azul tomo un suspiro – Pero al ser yo el mayor la familia decidió que yo heredaría todo y Eiji solo lo que yo quisiera….

Esa historia sonaba triste para la cereza, a veces las familias terminan matándose y odiándose por los cochinos bienes, pero el cirujano siguió hablando

"Fue como empecé a estudiar medicina, pero el siempre estaba hay. Una noche me sorprendí porque…

**FLASH BACK (NARRACIÓN DE YUSHI)**

Mientras estudiaba escuche ruidos de…música'?????- me incorpore y busque de donde provenía, encontré una puerta que jamás había visto estaba en medio de dos librero, al abrir lo encontré; estaba mí pelirrojo sentado en el suelo comiendo dulces en compañía de Jiroh su mejor amigo"

-¡¡¡¡¡Yuu-chan, que sorpresa!!!!- me miro con sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa enorme., me quede de piedra desde cuando estaba esa habitación hay, tenia 17 años y jamás la había visto – ¿te gusta? – me llamo cuando noto que yo observaba todo a mi alrededor una habitación en color salmón…. (Ustedes ya saben)

-Qué hi….???

-Je je hehehe- acabo de cambiar mi habitación por la tarde

-Porque, no estabas cómodo?????- me preocupaba que estuviera conforme, de alguna forma su caprichos se me volvieron ordenes

-Nop, no es eso solo que así ya no estarás solo por las noches, puedes venir aquí y platicar conmigo, que yo estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites jejejeje.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK (NARRACIÓN DE YUSHI)**

A partir de esa noche, cuando no podía mas iba me iba a su habitación, siempre era recibido por una abrazo, eso es muy reconfortante- el moreno parecio sonreir al recordar toda esa historia – ahhhh luego el impuso un juego el seria mi amante hasta que llegara otra persona, esa noche acepte el trato pues estaba que la cabeza me pesaba toneladas, tal vez por eso seguimos así el se encarga de analizar a mis prospectos jajajaja – se río y por ultimo agrego- Digamos que el fue mi inspiración.

Gackuto se quedo callado de alguna forma entendía al rico muchas veces el sintió esa soledad y el reconfortamiento de otra persona siempre es importante, Yuushi lo conoció por su imouto y el por aquel hombre

Y tu Gackuto, como fue que te decidiste a ser quien eres???'- pregunto interesado el oji-azul

La cereza se aclaro la garganta y pensó que no habría nada de malo en decir la verdad – bueno cuando tuve 13 años descubrí que las hadas, príncipes y demás seres mágico eran solo cuentos para niños. Ellos se fueron y jamás regresaron y no hubo ni soberano ni hada madrina que me los regresara, tuve que apañármelas solito, sabes es difícil para cualquiera pero mas para un "huérfano". Mmmm – la cereza pareció recordar algunas cosas desagradables, que fueron fáciles deducir por su cara y luego continuo- Y entonces lo conocí, al principio lo odiaba pues representaba lo que detestaba: Todo un príncipe y sobre todo era mi maestro de historia en la secundaria, fue una tarde después de tres años cuando me di cuenta que estábamos enamorados como bobos.

El amo de la casa alzo una ceja, este chico se contradecía en algunas partes, pero era interesante

-Si,…. El creo en mí un amor por todo este asunto y me motivo a estudiar Arqueología, hasta ese momento era al único que le interesaba como persona, y digamos que entendí que en este mundo no existía la perfección pero si las personas como el.

Pasaron algunos años y estaba pensando en decirle una propuesta que me habían hecho, pero el se me adelanto, ese día llego mas temprano que de costumbre, trajo uvas, vino y un ramen instantáneo

-EH????- Oshitari se quedo sorprendido, eso de los frutos y el vino era exquisito pero… con ramen de sobrecito, que clase de hombre era aquel….

-Jajajajaja- el menor se empezó a reír al ver la cara de su compañero y como si supiera que pensaba le claro- si, su intención era montarnos una "fiesticita", pero el tenia un sentido algo "especial" y una buena justificación.

Yo me quede sorprendido cuando durante la cena el coloco un sobre blanco sobre la tabla y empezó con un discurso- la cereza se volvió a quedar callada, dejando en expectación al otro - en donde solo me informo que el tenía conocimiento de la propuesta hecha, me dijo que si deseaba la siguiera. Se paro de la mesa y me dejo para que viera el contenido- Sabe a dentro de ese sobre había un boleto de avión.-, el día en el que partí el fue el único que fue a despedirme.

Mmmmm ahora que lo pienso mas que amante se porto como el padre que nunca tuve jejejeeje

El moreno se sorprendió, sus historias eran tan parecidas, lo único diferente había sido el país.

Siguieron un rato mas platicando de que es lo que había pasado en vida. Yuu contó sobre cono había terminado por olvidar a su adorado hermano en el aeropuerto, el pelirrojo contó como había pasado una noche en la cárcel, ante las carcajadas del peli-azul, después de el vagabundo con delirios de felicidad y por ultimo de cómo le había quitado la moto a su amigo, para llegara pedir el trabajo. Ambos estaban felices y cuando miraron el reloj descubrieron que eran las 5:45 am

-¡¡¡Oh que tarde!!! – dijo el pequeño asustado

-Ahhhh – mmm mi turno empieza dentro de 1 hora (N/A que es mucho, verán porque), su voz era de lo mas pausada, tratando de incorporarse de su cómoda posición

El arqueólogo miraba a quien sabe donde, cuando recordó la génesis del porque se había quedado el día anterior

-Ehhh- empezó nerviosamente

-El otro volteo dirigiendo toda su atención- si???

-Yo deseo hablar con usted

-Ahhhh si- era divertido ver al menudito temblando de frió y nervios

-Si yo… bueno es sobre su vasija ehhh…

Si por fin quizás podría saber que decía aquella cosa y el podría dormir tranquilo – Ok te escucho

Gakuto tomo todo su aire y empezó- sabe no estoy seguro de si sea buena idea seguir, desde hace tiempo note algo pero no le di gran importancia, ahora he llegado a la mitad del la traducción, pienso que es mejor dejarlo así, esta cerámica no debí descubrirse nunca, sabe que a veces los saqueadores retumbas son astutos, le explicar…

Què???- que estaba escuchando sus ojos se abrieron como platos mirando expectante a la cereza – que porque??- solo alcanzo a decir eso

_**A A T**_

_**PAI-SET HEF HU ER GET**_

_**PAI- SET XA**_

…

_**MERT PAI-SET MET **_

_**ENTEF SESEN-VA **_

…

Su anterior discurso se fue al caño por lo que mejor recito una de las partes que mas confirmo su teoría. El otro miro interrogante

-Es una de las ultimas frases que contiene su obra, yo pienso que…

-¡¡¡¡Silencio!!!!!No me interesa saber que pueda decir, yo quiero que termines su traducción, tengo interés especial en ella comprendes- la voz del rico se alzo algo irritada

-Hai – de todo el tiempo que lo conocía jamás lo había visto así y eso realmente lo asusto, tal vez no debí cuestionar mas i seguir su trabajo

Esto fue notado por el cirujano que retrocedió dos pasos, bueno tal vez no debió gritar así, tal vez era hora de que el otro se enterara cual era el propósito real- Tengo prisa sígueme!!!- ordeno mientras se dirigía hacía la casa

**XXXXXXX cambio de escena XXXXXXX**

Miraba entretenido esa gran habitación, y es que nunca se imagino que pondría pie en ella era tan privada, y es que quien imaginaria que terminaría sentado en el baño personal de Yuushi Oshitari, en el filo de una fuente que nutria la tina de agua.

Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas quería creer que por el vapor y una vez empecé

-Tal vez creas que estoy loco, por lo que te diré, pero por favor escucha hasta que llegue al final- recargue mi cabeza sobre un filo y lo mire fijamente

-Hace varios meses tengo un sueño que es recurrente y cada vez mas largo, todo empieza con arena mucha arena, de pronto un fuerte se extiende, mmmm es como si lo recorriera velozmente, no veo mi cuerpo, mas bien yo solo soy un espectador. – el moreno se quedo callado, por su parte la cereza estaba escuchando todo con atención, cuando el era niño tenía un sueño similar.

-Luego…- retomo el cirujano- a parecen varias personas, alas que no distingo me hablan es como si conviviéramos juntos, pero hay una en especial que me llama la atención, es una figura de una mujer siempre o en la mayoría estoy con ella y siempre trato de saber quien es, pero lo único que veo son sus ojos azules, son tan profundos y…

Yuushi volteo a ver a kahi que lo miraba confundido, ok el debía ir al grano – por eso te contrate, esos sueños empezaron a surgir cunado Atobe me obsequio la vasija en la que trabajas, se que sonara extraño, pero presiento que esa "cosa" tiene algo que ver, no es normal que de pronto sueñe condujeres que ni conozco y que de seguro ya ni existen- bien lo había confesado todo, solo esperaba que el "profesor" no saliera huyendo en busca de ayuda profesional.

Gakuto lo miro y luego sonrió- sabe esos sueños son naturales cuando se tienen fuertes presiones de trabajo- el también solía tener esos sueños pero no con tanto detalle, un momento ahora que lo recordaba la vasija mencionaba dos gemas zafiros para ser exactos y…

Genial hasta este muchacho creía que estaba loco- sabes pensé que me entenderías- no termino su baño, pues eso le molesto un poco y el se paro de golpe saliendo de la tina enfrente del otro.

-¡¡¡¡¡Tápese!!!!- Que si antes se sonrojo por el "vapor" ahora si era por tener a su jefe desnudo frente a el, trato de recuperar su cordura y empezó- Sabe no creo que este loco, le creo yo…

-Genial, entonces continua en la traducción- dijo mientras se acercaba y acariciaba la mejilla del pequeño- sabes sabia que no me desilusionarías- cada vez las distancias se rompían y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca ambos respiraban el mismo aire- tengo prisa, nos vemos por la noche- el moreno salio cubriéndose con una bata en negro, dejando al arqueólogo con la palabra en la boca y algo "exaltado"

-Ahhhhhh maldito rico– grito al verse- pero mmm eso de los sueños me preocupa, será mejor que siga- el también salio de hay con la mejor intención de regresar a su trabajo, por la noche quería a ver avanzado un poco más, tal vez después de todo el también estaba loco.

**CONTINUARA…..**

* * *

**Lamento si es un asco y muy corto sorry esto del puente no me ayuda y ms el estar enferma (de salud) **

Vamos a la sección de:

**PREGUNTAS QUE SIEMPRE TUVO Y POR FLOJERA O MIEDO A SER MORDIDO NO PREGUNTO**

**UVAS, VINO Y UN RAMEN INSTANTÁNEO** – Ohhh si que romántico imagínense a una parejita en medio de una celebración comiendo ramen instantáneo

"**FIESTICITA" – **el punto favorito para ir a jugar muahahahah

"**ESPECIAL"** – un sentido simple y raro por no decir torpe

**_A A T, PAI-SET… Y DEMÁS POEMA- _**me gustaría darles la traducción pero aun es pronto, no se apuren no se de nada lindo solo algo trágico luego les digo

**_EXALTADO_** – emocionado, excitado serian sus sinónimos

* * *

Bueno ahora si ya termine, apiádense de mi y apóyenme muahahaha

Ja ne


	7. Profligate

**Maes: **Cariño cada vez estas mas desquiciada pero aun así te adoro jajaja. Sobre lo que m habías dicho el gato no se va tirar a nadie y mucho menos con el tenedor XD

**Kisame Hoshigaki-** gracias por la observación tratare de cuidar eso un poco más.

**Tatyscor** Woooa Taty cada vez me sorprendo mas, tienes la imaginación de un niño no te ofendas eso es bueno al menos para mi, me da gusto cada vez que leo uno de tus review's.

Sobre las escenitas mmmm interesante, sigue leyendo y por ultimo GRACIAS ERES LA UNICA QUE ME PUSO ATENCION A MI LLAMADO.

PD tus preguntas te las responderé no por aquí, me puedes dar tu MSN, luego te explico por que.

**El cuarteto de la rok**

**ZAFIRO **el tenedor si a mi también**. Ja tengo una sorpresita para ti espero te agrade.**

**PERLA **soldadito parado mmm no lo había visto de esa forma. Cuidare eso detalles (voy a ir a golpear a alguien jaja). Mmmm enserio haz sido tan buena jajaja , esto ya perece complacencias o carta para el viejo pascuero jajaja mmmm tratare de hacer Cáp. mas largos pero no prometo nada.

**ESMERALDA **Pobre Yukimura, ya le he dicho a Zafiro, no lo conozco y ya siento lastima. Wooooa me sorprendes eres la primera que nota eso sobre el nombre jajaa y si, si me gusta K.G

**Para las tres: **acercamientos mmm si lo se los deje hay nada mas que baketona soy jajaja, es que la verdad no me inspire para ello.

**Tsubame Gaeshi** estas perdonada jajaja, lamento si cada vez te enredo más te juro por Mizuki que ya habrá mas de esa cosa y alguna otra jajajaj ya te había dicho muahahahaha, espero no decepcionarte.

**X: **Mmmm ya vi cuan enamorada estas del gato, lo del brazo a torcer mmmm eso te lo mande en el mail. Sobre lo me dijiste lo pensare

**YA TERMINE CON LOS REVIEW'S Y ANTES DE DEJARLOS CON EL CÀP¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**TENGO DOS COSAS QUE DECIRLES: **

**1.- LOS MENSAJES TRATARE DE CONTESTARLOS PERSONALMENTE (COMO HACE TIEMPO), LES PARECE BIEN???**

**POR CORREO, O MSN USTEDES ELIJAN. **

**2.-AVISO OPORTUNO**

DESDICHADA, DESQUICADA Y REVUELTA AUTORA BUSCA BETA CON EXPERIENCIA EN ESCENITAS YAOI COHESION Y COHERENCIA.

PUNTO IMPORTANTE ES QUE HAYAS LEIDO ESTA HISTORIA.

SI TU ERES UNA O UNO QUE CREE CUMPLIR CON ESTOS REQUISITOS Y QUIERES AYUDAR A ESTA LOCA. PUEDES SOLICITAR EL PUESTO JAJAJA

PAGA: MMM PODRAS LEER LOS CAPITULOS ANTES QUE NADIE, PRESTACIONES MMMM YA DISCUTIREMOS ESAS.

¡¡¡¡POSTULATE POR ESTE MEDIO!!!!

Ok basta de juegos, pero no me negaran que siempre dicen eso las ofertas. Ahhhh y antes que me manden con mi santa madre lo de la Beta es enserio.

Ya para dejarlos en paz tengo 2 cosas mas que agregar

1.- este capitulo será mas largo a complacencia de **PERLA, querida, sabes me dieron complejos de viejo pascuero así que aquí tienes esta cosa, espero te guste. (mmm a la media hora cambie de opinión)**

**2.- **El capitulo va dedicado a Mi-chan y a Tsubame Gaeishi. Preciosas gracias por las pláticas tan entretenidas XD, chicas ya cambie mi nombre muahhaha

Ahora si acabamos con las notas pasemos al capitulo no sin antes recordarles (mmm ya me han de odiar) :

Acotaciones

**XXXXXXX **cambio de escena

**PppppP** Cambio de época

**UuU **Notas de capitulo iniciales y finales

"entre comillas "pensamientos y notas de personajes

* * *

**سبتيمو****: Profligate**

**By: Burrito (antes Yahg)**

**_¡La _**_**Única**_**_, la hermana sin igual,_**

_**La más hermosa de entre todas!**_

_**Es como la primera estrella de la mañana**_

_**Al inicio de un año feliz.**_

Miraba con atención de derecha a izquierda mientras anotaba algo en algunas hojas al menos la primera frase se podía leer así. Se tomo un suspiro. Para algunos la forma de este trabajo era la menos acertada que era eso de traducir el primer párrafo y luego la primera oración de los siguientes.

-Ignorantes se llama **hojear** – grito a lo ancho y largo de la pequeña habitación.

**PppppP** Cambio de época **PppppP**

Caminaba por las calles tranquilamente mmm el día de ayer si que había sido movidito, pero a la vez muy divertido. Desde hace tiempo cada vez que despertaba lo hacia con una sonrisa, el llenaba su vida y la hacia sonreír, claro que esto no se lo diría pues estaría de creído durante mucho tiempo. – salio del de la construcción y se dirigió al mercado mmm talvez algunas frutas y alguna que otra baratija algún detalle para el.

Mientras tanto en el interior de una habitación un moreno descansaba y estiraba sus manos en busca de su amante.

-Athyr – la llamo – y al ver que no había respuesta estiro sus manos para hallarla pero nada ella había desaparecido. Bufo molesto no era la primera vez que se lo hacia, a veces se preguntaba por que sus dama actuaba como un saqueador.

-,,,,, será mejor que espere – se tomo el brazo inconscientemente mientras recordaba el escarmiento que le había dado la pelirroja aquella vez en que la siguió al pueblo , mmm ella era muy independiente.

**XXXXXXX **cambio de escena **XXXXXXX**

Por fin había llegado a su destino la plaza donde a diario se vendían todo tipo de cosas desde lámparas maravillosas hasta esclavos.

-Por que ir primero?? – se pregunto así misma de pronto un señor grueso y alto llamo su atención – Hey señorita pruebe estos datiles no encontrara otros mas deliciosos y frescos en todo Egipto- el hombre sonrió, una vez que su "presa" se acerco

**PppppP** Cambio de época **PppppP**

- mmmm, – el menor se quedo en silencio con la intención de agudizar su odio, desde hace rato había escuchado pequeños ¡CRACK! – deposito la vasija sobre una pequeña mesita y se incorporo. Dio vueltas alrededor del lugar y busco de donde provenía aquel molesto sonido, pero nada y entonces el silencio volvió a reinar

-Tal vez solo fue mi imaginación – la cereza se dispuso a seguir con su trabajo mmmm si coordinaba bien las ideas el texto seguía con:

_**Adoro a Hathor,**_

_**¡Alabanzas a mi Señora! …**_

Cuando de pronto Crack, volvió a sonar, esta vez sin duda no había sido producto de su imaginación, volvió a dejar su cómodo lugar y mas crack se dejaron escuchar, se guió por el sonido y entonces llego a el lugar donde estaba la gran vitrina – que demoni… - dijo al encontrar a dos "bultitos" devorando algo con destreza

-Hey que creen que hacen???

Al verse descubiertas dos pares de luceros brillaron en la "oscuridad" uno celeste y el otro café.

-KAHI- CHAN ¡!!!!!!- gritaron con entusiasmo y lo siguiente que la cereza vio fue como su trabajo se le perdió de su campo visual.

Mientras 2 subían por la escaleras y uno era cargado como bulto, una voz seria y madurase dejo escuchar- bien mukahi- san, es bueno que trabajes tan dedicadamente, pero de vez en cuando debes darte un descanso por eso Jiroh y yo decidimos que serías nuestro invitado a tomar el te.

**PppppP Cambio de época PppppP**

Miraba con interés a todos lo frutos, cierto cada uno se veía apetitoso su color café lo indicaba tomo dos y se los mostró al señor quien sonrió ampliamente- valla señorita usted es muy buena, por que no escoge otro

-Ohhh no, no hay necesidad solo es para mi amado y yo

-MMM ya veo – el señor cobro la tarifa y justo cuando la pequeña iba a pagar una blanca mano se estiro por detrás de su cuello, dando al robusto hombre dos monedas de oro.

La teniente volteo rápidamente para ver quien había sido. Encontrándose con un castaño de candida sonrisa que la miraba divertido.

-General!!!- ese hombre era tan raro, salía de quien sabe donde

-Buenos Días teniente, haciendo las compras???

-Si –

-Mmmm entonces me permitiría a acompañarla esta mañana

-Por supuesto- no sabía por que pero estaba feliz ese hombre además de ser la figura de autoridad era una persona muy humana y atenta.

Ambos militares iniciaron su marcha por el basto mercado.

**PppppP Cambio de época PppppP**

La mesa era de marfil, el juego de té era de la porcelana mas fina y por ultimo el te era mango, mmm muy rico o solo que esos pequeños detalles eran insignificantes gracias a la compañía de ambos alegres seres que reían sin parar por cualquier tontería, comentaban de lo divertido que había pasado ser las vacaciones del pelirrojo, mientras la cereza comía con delicadeza la pequeña galleta con chocolate blanco y trocitos de avellanas, nunca había sido bueno para meterse en platicas ajenas y hoy no sería el día talvez estos desquciados solo quería estar acompañados.

Su mente empezó a volar lejos de aquel lugar, en un momento así en que podría centrarse…. Ahhh si sus amigos, hacía días que no sabia de ellos nada, la última vez fue el quien los despido en el aeropuerto. "mmm como estarán, espero que realmente estén trabajando…. en la excavación"

-Hey Kahi!!!!- dos voces lo despertaron de sus dulces pensamientos

-Huh???- tu que piensas de Fujiko-san – dijo el editor con un tono de voz algo alegre

Fujiko-san????- mmm se dijo tratando de hacer memoria de quien era aquel sujeto, la imagen que rodó por su mente fue de la cena del día anterior en la mesa estaba mmm oishi, el chico de lentes, su pequeño amante y… claro aquel que le había clavado un tenedor al narcisista, ahhhhh ya se acordaba, si Syusuke Fuji- mmm me parece que es buena persona, pero porque la pregunta??

-Nada nada cosas de nosotros jajaja

-como sea, protesto Eiji, lo importante no ese eso, Mukahi-san, dígame como va con la vasija de mi hermano- la voz del pelirrojo sono peligrosa, lo que provoco en la cereza un leve escalofrió.

-Mmm pues es algo complicado avanzar en algunas cosas la vasija no esta del todo completa, eso ya había intentado discutirlo con Yushi-kun, pero el me dijo que no había problema el tiene un interés en especial- termino aquella frase mientras miraba el interior de la taza que sostenía en su mano.

-Mmmmoeee!! Que bien pero veo que no es el único que tiene un interés especial me equivoco Mukahi-san??- el gato jugaba con cucharita

-mmmm????- el profesor lo miro atentamente, no entendía que había querido decir con eso,

-Ahhhhh desde cuando llamas a Yuu-chan como kun- dijo el dormilón que miraba divertido el cuadro que formaban los pelirrojos

A la cereza se le colorearon las mejillas al instante y por alguna razón quiso salir corriendo del interrogatorio, bueno si habían paso la barrera de confianza aquella mañana, pero es que todo fue tan rápido que ni el mismo se dio cuenta en que momento le paso la idea de llamar por su nombre al peli-azul. Avergonzado cerro los ojos y pues ni hablar tenía que darle una explicación a esos dos.

-Yo… - junto todo su valor y empezó.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ohh mira, es Fujiko!!!!!!- es lo único que oyó, abrió los ojos y vio a un castaño que se acercaba a la mesa

-lo dije sin querer- soltó en un suspiro, pero por nadie fue atendido pues ahora a sus compañeros de té solo prestaban atención al pastel de arandanos y a las flores que tenía en la mano.

-Eiji, que gusto verte- dijo el sonriente hombre- mmm estas listo????

Kikumaru centro su atención en los ojos de Fuji y sonrió- Si

Por un momento en aquellas miradas vio algo como fuego, viéndolos bien, esos dos se veían como sacados del sueño de cualquier mujer, sonrió para si, mientras notaba que el castaño se llevaba de la mano al otro que iba de lo mas feliz.

-Ahhhh – Eiji no es justo siempre me dejas – una pequeña voz resonó en sus oídos y es cuando recordó que el editor seguía a su lado, pero de la nada se paro como alma llevada por el diablo se hecho a correr en dirección a donde estaba un automóvil de color Fiucsa??- que tarde se supone que yo debo llegar a cerrar la edición de la tarde. El motor de llamativo coche fue forzado a ir lo mas rápido que se podía y la cereza solo vio el rastro de humo que dejo.

-Perfecto!!! Estos dos me invitan a acompañarlos y me abandonan huh- su labios formaron un gesto de desagrado, definitivo después de este trabajo empezaría a trabajar en su libro, ahhhh que podría ser peor… - el oji-azul hizo una pausa para pensar en algo que quedara bien con la frase. Miro al cielo y su respuesta apareció- genial va a llover y con relámpagos. Se apuro entonces a recoger las pequeñas tazas, sabía que para eso había sirvientes, pero no le quitaba nada ayudar un poco.

**XXXXXXX cambio de escena XXXXXXX**

Negros y arena era todo lo que distinguía. Un montón de manchas moviéndose sobre el escenario cubierto de arena y hay estaba otra vez la silueta pequeña que por algún motivo no se despegaba de él.

Esta vez al parecer si podía palpar las cosas, por fin trataría de saber quien era esa persona, justo cuando coloco una mano en su hombro con la intención de girarla; una voz lo llamo, se oía distante y angustiada, cada vez mas fuerte y mas cerca, lo que alejo a las "fantasías" y poco a poco despertó.

Se encontraba recostado en una camilla. Frente a el un hombre de bata blanca que lo miraba preocupado y es que nadie se esperaba que Yuushi Oshitari se desvaneciera a la mitad de una consulta, lo feo había sido que antes de caer estaba de pie.

-Mmm Yuushi te encuentras bien – aquel hombre de castaños cabellos lo miraba con felicidad, por fin después de dos horas lo había conseguido reanimar – me tenias preocupado

El cirujano giro su vista, a donde fuera que viera las paredes mostraban lindos detalles en colores pasteles y figuras infantiles, reconocería ese lugar donde fuera, claro era el consultorio de **Taki Haginosuke**, ese había encontrado su puesto ideal en pediatría, desde el la UNI, había demostrado cierta ternura y paciencia para los mocosos.

-¿¿¿Qué paso???- dejo de lado todas preguntas del otro

-Mmmm pues que te desmayaste a mitad de una sesión, tu pobre paciente estaba tan angustiado que te practico masaje cardiaco, de hecho yo llegue a la mitad de ello.

**Flash Back**

-Ya ya ya no llores pequeño, un joven de impecable blancura caminaba por lo pasillos cargando a un niño de no mas de 5 años quien chillaba a garganta limpia- mmm mira Mizu-chan no es tan malo te aseguro que Yuta- chan volverá mañana hast…- pero en vez de ayudarlo el niño de cabellos ondulados chillo mas fuerte.

-Ya ya ya – trato de nueva cuenta de consolarlo. Cuando de pronto hubo algo que escucho que le llamo la atención

_**-NO TE MUERAS, YOU ARE YOUNG, LUCHA POR TU VIDA. BURNING!!!!!**_

Eso sin duda fue algo difícil de ignorar y más cuando reconoció de donde provenía la petición, dejo al pequeño Mizuki sentadito en una banquita y se dirigió a prisa hacia la habitación donde el cuadro que encontró por demás lo mas extraño que había visto

El amable paciente que había entrado hacia media hora estaba hecho una fiera encima del cuerpo del otro (todavía no hay Yaoi, no se emocionen) pegándole en el pecho con la lámpara del escritorio

**Fin de Flash Back**

-No se cuanto tiempo llevaba así, lo bueno que como gritaba tan fuerte me llamo, talvez todavía seguirías bajo sus "cuidados" Yushi quiso reír un poco Takashi Kawamura llevaba siendo su paciente dos años y esa una forma de demostrar cariño – ahhh- se quejo con razón le dolía el pecho.

-Sabes el director se entero del accidente y me pidió que cuando despertaras te dijera que tomaras el resto de la tarde

-Enserio gracias- dijo mientras se paraba lentamente, fue ayudado por el castaño.

-Sabes Oshitari deberías dejar los turnos nocturnos y conseguirte una novia, al menos quien te haría masaje cardiaco seria una guapa señorita y no un fornido burning sushi Boy. – Taki se rió un poco por el recién inventado sobre nombre.

Yushi solo ladeo la cabeza mientras salía del consultorio, bueno al menos llegaría temprano casa

**PppppP Cambio de época PppppP**

-Athyr?- el castaño detuvo su marcha mientras observaba lo que la pelirroja llevaba en la canastilla que iba casi vacía

-Si

-Eso es todo lo que llevaras?

-Si – la teniente se puso una mano en la cintura y algo pensativa dijo- mmm Seth y yo no consumimos mucho es más casi siempre se nos olvida comer – jejeje

Las gemas del castaño se abrieron con sorpresa mmm con que a eso se le llama estar enamorado, piensa sen el bienestar de ambos sobre todo- ahhhhhh – suspiro le dirigió una sonrisa a la pequeña al tiempo que le mostraba una fruta grande de color verde- mmm se que no necesitan mucho pero considera esto como un regalo

Ella emitió una sonrisa nerviosa era buen detalle pero cargar con eso? El lo noto y sonrió – no te preocupes es mi presente y lo cargare por ti al igual que esto- le quito de las manos la canasta.

Athyr no sabía ni que hacer estaba tan roja y apenada que solo se movió cuando el general la tomo de la mano y se la llevo.

**PppppP Cambio de época PppppP**

Todo había sido tan rápido, solo había ido a dejar las taza a la cocina lavarlas ya que no encontró a nadie. Vio el reloj marcando las 6 PM mmm era tiempo de irse, era lo mejor no quería que le sucediera otro accidente como el de ayer bajo por su chaqueta y cuando regreso el cielo estaba mas negro que la conciencia de un político y luces eléctricas anunciaban que no solo seria agua lo que cayera, detestaba aquellos días mas que a nada, no es que le tuviera miedo a los relámpagos, simplemente el sonido lo desesperaba por que demonios tenía que haber un ruido tan fastidioso.

Iba a la mitad del recibidor cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió, revelando al joven cirujano que se sostenía con cuidado el pecho se quedo sorprendido si no se equivocaba faltaba tiempo para que este llegara. Por su parte el peli-azul alzo la vista fijándose en el pequeño y no puedo evitar sonreír ja tal vez quisiera repetir la escena de la mañana, mmmm a él en lo personal no le molestaría.

Ambos se quedaron viéndose, ninguno se atrevía a moverse de su lugar hasta que el cielo con un estridente sonido los interrumpió y la voz del pelirrojo sonó- ehhh Oshitari-san ya me iba, pero usted puede avanzar de la puerta- eso lo dijo mientras dirigía su vista hacía el pecho del jefe y entonces lo noto- Se encuentra bien – pregunto interesado.

-Si solo que me ataco un ardiente chico – dijo con una risa media rara

- Qué????? – la cereza corrió a su lado y presto su cuerpo como sostén – que mal pero no lo amenazaron, no esta herido, esos bandalos a veces pueden llegar a estar enfermos- dijo tan rápido y angustiado que al rico le dio risa, viéndolo bien se parecía a una sirvienta que tuvo hace años, era linda gentil mmm era como su madre antes de que apareciera su hermano. – ehhhh Gakuto yo….

-Nada!!!! Ahora mismo no hay nadie en casa, sabe yo cuidare de usted ahora- la cereza estaba tan preocupada, bueno nunca había sido tan amoroso, pero después de estar viviendo con Choutaro Ootori algo había prendido, además lo veía como deber civil y humano ayudar a la desvalido, tal vez el hombre que descansaba sobre sus hombros estaba herido y por su orgullo no se atrevía a decirlo, vaya que cada vez se extrañaba mas de si mismo.

**PppppP Cambio de época PppppP**

Habían llegado hasta una plaza a las afueras del mercado era un lugar muy tranquilo, el miraba todo en ella. Ella miraba a donde fuera y que mejor lugar que el cielo que empezaba a tornarse negro – mmmm que extraño podría jurar que esta mañana cuando salio el cielo brillaba y el calor era intenso, vaya cada vez se extrañaba del tiempo

-Athyr- el joven de la eterna sonrisa la llamó – puedo preguntarte algo

El zafiro lo miro con seriedad y fijo sus ojos en las dos gemas tan similares a las suyas – Claro díganme

-A ti te gusta la vida???, te gusta este día???, que clima te gusta más???, hay algo que te gustaría hacer con muchas ganas??? Y por último eres feliz????

-eh?? – se quedo sorprendida esas peguntas era inusuales, pero que podría esperarse de un general que era conocido como el obelisco, se quedo un tiempo pensando las respuestas – Si mi vida es agradable, si me gusta, todos los días son iguales depende de lo que uno haga para que le guste o no, el clima?? … me gustan los días grises es una buena señal de que lloverá y si no lo ha notado vivimos en un lugar que ente mas agua haya es mejor – es pregunta la dio con una sonrisa- lo que me gustaría con muchas ganas, si , si tengo algo lo que deseo es poder tener una vida normal, no es que me queje de mi situación, soy afortunada pero si pudiera ser un civil sería genial.

El general se quedo sorprendido nunca había odio una respuesta como esa, una vez cuando la pregunto a su anterior coronel este respondió que si en este mundo hubiera mas guerras el mundo sería mejor, el en lo personal solo tenía un ideal que eran tan similar al de la joven que tenía enfrente…

-Y a la ultima pregunta no soy feliz, la felicidad es algo que es relativo hoy podré ser la mujer mas feliz y ya mañana no , pienso que la pregunta sería estas conforme con lo que tienes??? Y en ese caso respondería sin dudar que si

-O.o ja ya veo – el coronel sonrió como siempre y miro el mismo cielo que antes veía la pelirroja, de un momento a otro una gota cayo sobre su nariz. Y al instante ambos se vieron caminando tranquilamente bajo la lluvia.

**XXXXXXX cambio de escena XXXXXXX**

Había llegado al cuarto como mejor pudo el menudito y ahora el moreno descansaba sobre su gran cama, la cereza había ido en busca de un botiquín.

"Que desgraciado soy"- pensaba el cirujano mientras veía el techo de su habitación, desde que llego hasta que se encontraba en aquella cama no le había dicho que solo un "entusiasta" paciente había querido salvar su vida, pero Nya! al menos sería divertido tener a su enfermera y eso que había sugerencia de su pediatra.

En el portal apareció la agitada cereza, había corrido por toda la casa en busca del estuche de curación – ya vine- dicho eso se acerco lentamente y un sonrojo adorno su cara por lo que diría a continuación – ¡¡¡¡quítate la ropa!!!!- dijo casi gritando haciendo que sonara a un orden desesperada

-Hoeeee Gakuto no te parece muy pronto para… - el cirujano se sonrió con una mueca algo "especial"

Al pobre pelirrojo se le incremento el rojo de la cara y avergonzado y irritado dijo – No es eso no sea pervertido!!!!

Acto seguido el peli-azul se giro en su cama dando la espalda al profesor – yo se que me deseas, peor no tienes el valor de decirlo así que lo haremos a tu forma si vienes aquí ahora puede que cambie de parecer…

…..

…..

Ô. ó

Esto era ridículo, el preocupado por sus heridas y este rico bastardo le salía con delirios de amante de ninguna forma caería en su juego, por lo que, aunque fuera agresivo lo curaría de cualquier forma y luego se largaría a casa. Se acerco con paso firme hasta quedar a un lado de la cama se monto en ella y haciendo algo de presión giro al cirujano para que le diera la cara, este se sorprendido por su agresividad. Listo lo tenía como quería, dejo el botiquín un costado y lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa y con amabas manos abrió aquella prenda dejando al descubierto el pecho del jefe una pequeña mancha estaba presente con algo de sangre seca.

-Ves estas herido- dijo mientras sacaba un algodón mojado con alcohol – el traductor estaba ocupado limpiando la herida y por su parte Yushi no dejaba de ver las facciones de su cuidador, pero toda su atención se centro en los delgados y rosados labios, los veía moverse, al parece el otro hablaba de quien sabe que; sin saberlo había algo en esa boca que llama su atención y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Gackuto : sabe ahora estuve buscando un poco mas en la vasija, recuerda que usted me dijo que soñaba con za… - eso es lo que el traductor estaba hablando hasta que fue callado por una mancha que después de cerrar su boca se apoderó de su persona en un abrazo fuerte, trato de despegarse y se encontró cara a cara con el cirujano, no supo porque pero lo único que hizo fue cerrar lo ojos y corresponder a ese beso.

El cuerpo del moreno tomo ambas manos de la cereza y retiro el material de curación luego con su propio peso se dejo caer sobre el delicado cuerpecillo.

Afuera por fin el cielo se había liberado dejando caer grandes gotas de lluvia y de vez en cuando algún estridente sonido.

**Yo la llame, ella escucho mis plegarias**

**Ella me envió a mi amada**

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

Notas finales: 

Ok lamento la tardanza, pero la semana pasada fue horrible. Mi inspiración se la llevo un tipo que al enterarse de que escribía se puso a hacerme el live acción, esa idea para cualquiera puede ser tentadora, pero el tipo casi me describió la escena de una película porno vulgar y de producción patito que sus gemidos parecían oraciones o.o

Y ahora que publico estoy que me voto de la risa. Alguno de ustedes ha oído Valentine Kiss, pues sabrán que existen 4 versiones, hasta hace poco gracias a mi preciosa Maes (cariño eres un amor) yo solo tenía la de Atobe y Yuushi, pero como el destino es grande y Maes es una viciosa me acaba de pasar las otras dos. Shishido mmm bueno es decente, pero la Sanada hay por dios, hijo mió no cantes solo mejor dedicate a ir con Yukimura XD, solo les digo que al final se avienta un grito que ustedes piensan que acaban de matar a un gato jajajajajajaja.

Ok ya me guardo mis comentarios xd

Pd no tengo nada contra el personaje, pero… quien la quiera puede pedírmela con gusto se las paso.

Vamos a la sección de:

**PREGUNTAS QUE SIEMPRE TUVO Y POR FLOJERA O MIEDO A SER MORDIDO NO PREGUNTO**

**HOJEAR** Técnica de lectura, facilita el asunto y es aplicable para otros caso ku ku ku ku ku

**DATILES** Los dátiles son oriundos de Oriente Medio y del norte de Africa

**TAKI HAGINOSUKE**- No se si recuerden que existe este personaje en la Hyotei, no es que sea su fan pero ya me dio penita al pobre nadie lo menciona ni por error.

**LOS DOS FRAGMENTOS DE POEMAS- **pertenecen al Ciclo de Siete Estancias

Mmm creo ahorráis ya les dije todo, bueno me despido y que tengan buena semana

**JA NE **

_**ANATA TO ZUTTO ISSHONI ITAI DE SU**_


	8. kers en druif

**Maes: **Te Adoro Te Amo Te Quiero Te Aprecio Y Todos Los Demas Muahhahaha Ya Sabrás Porque

**X: **Ok Ya Te Mande La Respuesta A Lo De Eso…

**tatyscor**Espero Algún Día Platicar Contigo Pero Mientras Tanto Gracias Por El Comentario Me Animo Mucho Y Disfruta El Cap

**Hally362** --' ' ' No Te Preocupes Casi Nadie Entendió Los Primeros Mmm Me Hace Pensar Que Soy Rara Jajaja Y Eso Que Lo Edite Hace Poco, Lo Bueno Es Que Poco A Poco Me Agarraron La Onda , Pero Aun Así Me Disculpo Contigo Mengo!!!!!.

Gracias Por El Comentario Tu Sigue Leyendo Y Si No Entiendes Pregunta Que Para eso Ando Por Aquí JA NE

**Kisame Hoshigaki **O.o Por Un Momento Pensé Que Te Animarías A Probar El Yaoi Jejejeje, Interesante Propuesta. Que Bueno Que Te Haya Gustado Esta Cosa, Gracias Por Leer.

**Clow reed1 Hi **bienvenid.. no importa, pero tu eras por lo que sufria ahhhhhh que triste, bueno lo genial es que te hayas dado a conocer soy tan feliz jujujujujujujuju.

--' ' ' NO TE PREOCUPES NO ERES EL UNICO ME VUELVO A DISCULPAR MENGO!!!!!! SUGOI GENTE ADAPTABLE SOY TAN FELIZ

_**AHORA SI JOHNNNY YA PUEDO MORIR EN TUS BRAZOS MIENTRAS…. **_

_**OK PERDON ME PROYECTE JEJEJE**_

Pd YO SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO SOLO POR TI y hasta que los demas me corran de aquí.

**Pastelito **no problem bizcochito muahhaha dos por uno jejeje mmm -- no es la primera vez que me sentencian aunque jamas me habìa mandado a la horca que interesante, perdona (enserio voy a ir a matar a alguien… hounto ni enfermera)

_**Voy a morir demasiado joven buauauauaua pero no quiero morir sola!!!!**_

…

Ohhhh el juez me ha perdonado soy libre muuahahhaha, tomare en cuenta no escribir en estado de enfermedad … aunque si no ponemos en ese plan creo que debería dejar de hacerlo (soy una enferma muahahahah) y dejare que el sentimiento de culpa no se apodere de mi XD (pero es algo que deseaba hacer mmm si hay historias que tienen mas de 1 año sin publicación, digamos que es una forma de recordatorio, ademas que a esta historia(desde la original) le tengo aprecio, aunque sus borradores hayan ido a visitar a los pepenadores, saludos a todos ellos que trabajan duro XD )

Cap 7 SERVICIO A LA COMUNIDAD MUHAAHAHHAHA PAGUE MI CRIMEN JEJEJEJE. QUE BUENO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO MMM SI LAPARTE DE TAKA-CHAN ME GUSTO MUCHO ESCRIBIRLA NO QUERÌA PONER LA ORIGINAL DONDE TODO ES DRAMATICO JEJEJE ME IBAN A DAR GANAS DE LLORAR.

No ERES LA UNICA QUE ADORA AL CIRUJANO Y POR SUPUESTO A LA CEREZA.

Si ya no me regañes que lloraré (No, no es cierto) la beta es para que me ayude en las escenitas que la verdad no soy muy buena.

La gran diferencia yo en mis 5 sentidos…. No!!!! En los 5 soy una persona tipo Tezuka o Sanada no tengo nada contra ellos pero me canse de vivir así desde hace años demasiada seriedad me aburrió ahora soy una loca que de 5 sentidos no hay nada muahahahahha

**El cuarteto de la rok **

**PERLA **Orale que poema mmmm creo te agrado la presentación del pobre uUu y también el capitulo. Si agrande el capitulo solo por tu cartita de navida muahahahaha

**ESMERALDA **mmm ok me muero muhahahahah pero antes les dejo lo que será el ultimo capitulo (recuerden que moriré y como no encontré beta, pues aquí se acaba el fic) ohhh si los rudolphinos han venido a invadirnos muahahahahahaha Nfu!!!! Hello Kitty O.o esta bien lo que tu digas

**ZAFIRO **mengo lamento lo de la canción. ¡¡¿¿ Que a ti jamás se te ha olvidado ingerir alimento XD??!! .Bendito sea el estomago por a mi es lo que me recuerda si ya comí o no.

**Para las tres: **Mi beta mmmmmm pues esta muy lejos y distante de que llegue mientras me montare este sin su ayuda, ya que, mi mano???? Ok lo que digan yo les creo

**Misao Kirimachi Surasai : **que bueno que te haya gustado, creo que me montare una encuesta QUE FUE LO QUE NO ENTENDIERON JIJIIJJIJ

Si el amor es eterno lo que no somos nosotros -- vivan parejas de POT , silver pair mmmm vere que hago y si ya no puedo pues te haré uno solo de ellos dos XD

O. H. C mmm pues es de mis favoritas y algunas cosas son para este jajajja, después de que tuve que cambiar la idea del original mmm si no me equivoco todo esto equivale a los primeros dos capítulos del verdadero Late, tal vez algun dìa lo suba en su versión original y ustedes puedan ver que las ideas son muy diferentes jejejeje. Lo del HESCAFE mmmm tal vez lo use muahahahahha. Lo de Atobe/Eiji/Fuji. En serio crees que me la fume …. Tengo un plan para esa muahahahahah.

**Tsubame Gaeshi **Que bueno que te haya gustado. Yushi pervertido mmmm no que va notese el sarcasmo

**YA TERMINE CON LOS REVIEW'S MMM ESTE SERA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DONDE CONTESTE REVIEW AQUÍ ESO SERA PARA LAS PERSONAS QUE DE ALGUNA FORMA TENGO CONTACTO CON ELLOS LOS DEMA SEGUIRE CONTESTANDO POR AQUÍ **

* * *

Pasemos al capitulo no sin antes recordarles

Acotaciones por este hay dos nuevas:

::::Pov y acción de Yuushi::::

+o+o+o+o Pov y accion de Gakuto+o+o+o+o

Y las de siempre

**XXXXXXX **cambio de escena

**PppppP** Cambio de época

**UuU **Notas de capitulo iniciales y finales

"entre comillas "pensamientos y notas de personajes

* * *

**Восьмое: kers en druif**

**By: Burrito (antes yahg)**

_落和不退回形式水池的淚花一些消滅的地方_

El cuerpo del moreno tomo ambas manos de la cereza y retiro el material de curación luego con su propio peso se dejo caer sobre el delicado cuerpecillo.

Afuera por fin el cielo se había liberado dejando caer grandes gotas de lluvia y de vez en cuando algún estridente sonido.

A dentro el peli- azul disfrutaba de los candidos labios del pequeño, este aunque en un principio se había dejado llevar ahora trataba de alejar el cuerpo del cirujano de su lado, pero sinceramente el peso del moreno era algo con lo que sus pequeñas manos no podían competir , lo único que se le ocurrió fue pellizcarle el trasero, al menos con "EL" siempre funcionaba, al acto el peliazul dio un respingo y se levanto del pequeño con un gesto de entre molestia y excitación lo que permitió que la cereza huyera al menos de regazo de su jefe.

Bueno no negaba que si de alguna forma el también quería, pero… Y justo cuando creyó que el mayor lo dejaría ir, una mano se aferro a su tobillo y lo jalo hacía la cama nuevamente.

-Ohhh vamos gaku no te haré nada que tu no me pidas- al parecer el peli azul se había vuelto loco. Un rayo ilumino la habitación y eso dio un ambiente como sacado de una película de terror solo faltaba que el cirujano tuviera una hacha a la mano XD

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del arqueólogo cuando sintió de nuevo las manos de de su compañero en su cintura para su defensa solo grito: - FUEGO!!!!

Yuushi volteo a donde la cereza señalaba y solo vio su cama una sonrisa perversa se le formo en los labios.

**PppppP** Cambio de época **PppppP**

No importaba nada mas ambos caminaban con demasiada calma. La gente corría en busca de algún lugar donde salvaguardarse pronto lo único que escucharon fue sus propias respiraciones y siguieron hasta que llegaron a la fuente donde antes estaban hay parado en me dio de la lluvia el coronel.

Pronto la pelirroja lo vio y se acerco corriendo dejando atrás al castaño quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa, que podría decir en momentos como esos.

Pero sus subordinados fueron mas rápidos que el

Seth: General, gracias por traer a Athyr

Athyr: Seth no digas eso que me haces parecer una pequeña

Ambos empezaron una discusión de quien era el infante, el castaño cada vez se sorprendía mas era posible que ahora esos dos que se daba de coscorrones se amaran tanto, definitivamente el amor era extraño. Cuando terminaron con su pelea la pareja invito al superior a comer, cosa que el obelisco acepto si chistar.

**PppppP** Cambio de época **PppppP**

La ropa comenzó a estorbar o al menos eso sintió el peliazul quien se deshizo de su camisa, ayudado por la cereza (quien entiende al muchacho).

**::::Pov y acción de Yuushi::::**

Sus pequeñas manos recorrieron todo mi torso mmm eso era delicioso, tal vez este era el masaje del que Taki me hablaba tendría que… no, ahora solo importábamos los dos, para que no se quejara de mi falta de colaboración hice lo mismo que el y lo libere de sus camisa- eres tan…. Irresistible- dije mientras comenzaba a besar sus delgados hombros.

**+o+o+o+o Pov y acción de Gakuto+o+o+o+o **

Mis manos se pusieron en marcha, baje por su pecho con mis manos trazándome un ruta, de pronto el me detuvo solo para igualar nuestras circunstancias, me dio al de frió, pero su comentario me dejo pasmado sentía que ante ya había escuchado esa voz, bueno suena tonto después de haber convivido con el por 11 días, pero enserio alguna vez ya oído esa frase, quise mirarlo a los ojos pero el hundió su cara en mi cuello y comenzó a besarme los hombros, se sentía muy bien y al caño se fueron todos mis pensamientos del "escuchar"

Suspire débilmente y entonces el volteo a verme con una sonrisa, sin saber por que puse una mano en su mejilla y con la otra le atraje hacia mi, rodeándole el cuello.

**:::: Yuushi::::**

Un gemido, si juro que eso fue, me causo algo de gracia y lo mire me abrazo por el cuello con mucha dulzura, que lindo, pensé y como siempre he sido muy inquieto me dedique ahora a colocar mis mas nos sobre sus caderas pero había algo que me molestaba ese pantalón nunca me gusto que nada se cruzara en mi camino, cuidado eliminaría ese obstáculo poco a poco lo baje con todo y ropa interior.

**+o+o+o+o Gakuto+o+o+o+o **

Lo mire directamente a los ojos le sonreí y levanté las caderas para facilitarle la tarea de desnudarme completamente, mas tarde me cobraría el ser la victima.

En la habitación solos componían una canción, el coro eran sonoros gemidos, que si hubiera alguien en la casa ya hubiera ido a callarlos.

**XXXXXXX **cambio de escena** XXXXXXX**

Estábamos abrazados solo las sabanas nos cubrían y afuera por fin paro de llover mmm que bueno que el director me había dejado ir temprano. En mis brazos él se movio un poco y se acurruco, a mi no me molestaba, es más, así podía seguir aspirando ese delicado perfume de sus cabellos era una mezcla de dulzura como a chicle de... cereza.

-Yuushi???- La cereza llamo suavemente

-Mmmm- - el cirujano contesto algo amodorrado

-Recuerdas que dijiste que en tus sueños, constantemente veías a una mujer

-Si, por-

-Talvez te parezca raro o que me estoy volviendo loco pero la vasija menciona algo sobre una mujer – ka cereza iba a seguir con la explicación pero que mejor que algo textual

_**La Única, la hermana sin igual,**_

_**La más hermosa de entre todas!**_

_**Es como la primera estrella de la mañana**_

****

-Y eso – al peli-azul le pareció… bueno el estaba mas ocupado tratando de descansar después de tanta actividad

-¡¡¡¡ Oshitari Yuushi!!!! Le estoy diciendo algo serio y usted ni en cuenta – el traductor se había molestado he hizo un puchero

Yuushi le tomo por el mentón – nada de eso importa ahora, sabes me gustaría dormir un poco antes de que desaparezcas

-Ehhh???? - que había sido eso, acaso pensaba correrlo después de….

**PppppP** Cambio de época **PppppP**

La mesa era pequeña pero fácilmente cabían los tres. El puso los platos y ella coloco en ellos un tipo pasta de color amarillo encima tenía algún tipo de cereal. Por su parte el general partió la fruta nada era mejor que compartir.

Y empezaron a comer tranquilamente, al menos la pareja por que el de la sonrisa tatuada miraba todo con detenimiento sobretodo a la pelirroja que ni cuenta de que era observada, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el coronel.

Pasa algo señor – dijo seriamente

El otro volteo a verlos y alejo un poco el platón de su lado- no es nada importante solo que miraba, últimamente he pensado en cambiar de casa y me gusta mucho la suya – dijo con una sonrisa algo extraña. La cereza sonrió como si nada y siguió comiendo, pero a los ojos del moreno algo no andaba bien tal vez después acompañaría al superior y le preguntaría que pasaba.

**PppppP** Cambio de época **PppppP**

- jajajja no para nada Gakuto – rió el cirujano, por muy cruel que fuera jamás lo haría – lo que pasa es que una vez alguien me dijo que los Ángeles solo viene para hacer feliz a la gente y rápido regresan a donde deben – dijo mientras abría los ojos y miraba sonrojarse a su compañero

Puf!!! Justo en el blanco la cereza ahora era una manzana mas roja que nada, eso no era justo iba a protestar cuando los brazos del otro se aferraron mas a su cuerpo y dijo - me gustaría quedarme siempre así contigo o al menos hasta que me lo permitas – y de nuevo volvió a cerrar lo ojos.

El traductor no supo que hacer, más que imitar al mayor y dormir.

**PppppP** Cambio de época **PppppP**

La comida paso tranquilamente y los tres se quedaron platicando hasta el anochecer, un poco mas tarde el castaño por fin se despidió tomo su espada y se marcho escoltado por el peli-azul, quien dijo tener que ir a recoger algo que olvido en el templo.

Caminaron hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la casa

Y entonces el obelisco se detuvo ensancho sus sonrisa y – se ve bien que no ibas a recoger nada, pero no puedo decirte mucho acerca de lo que se

Al coronel también se le dibujo una sonrisa – Ja se que no se puede pero al menos podría compartir su conocimiento con este hombre que le acaba de servir en su casa

Y el mayor se giro para darle la cara al otro, la sonrisa desapareció de su cara y sus ojos azules se mostraron con un brillo algo extraño- Veras Seth…. Ahhhh…. El pacto de paz fue violado por los ciudadanos del oeste y el señor del este esta furioso, han matado a mas de la mitad de sus tropas, el quiere responder el ataque, por otra parte nuestro señor con el fin de mantener la poca paz que nos queda ha ofrecido su ayuda a el soberano del este. Mmm hasta ahora lo único que se es que como siendo el mayor de sus generales, posiblemente me toque a mi llevar a mi escuadrón- el castaño miro seriamente al otro quien analizaba lo dicho - sabes lo que eso significa no??

Seth – mas muerte

…..

**PppppP** Cambio de época **PppppP**

La noche había sido encantadora venia platicando felizmente con su copiloto

-Eiji te gusto la película

-Si muy divertida, sobre todo cuando la tipa se arrojo del avión y….

-Si esa parte también me gusto – el castaño detuvo la marcha de de su auto frente a la elegante mansión y tomo la mano del pelirrojo – eiji esta vez si te quedaras mas tiempo

-Si mi plan es quedarme , ya me aburrí de viajar…- el neko detuvo su discurso cuando sintió las manos del castaño sobre las de el y emitió una risita – jijijij Fujiko veo que me extrañaste

-Demasiado – el tensai se iba acercando lentamente a los labios del otro y…. Nada solo beso al asiento. El pelirrojo estaba afuera saltando como monito – vamos Fujiko que tengo hambre

"maldición"- pensó el castaño esta era la sexta vez en la noche que el acróbata se le escapaba "pero ya caerás" una sonrisita se formo en sus labios y también bajo del coche.

Entraron a la casa y eiji con toda su alegría¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YUuu-chan ya llegué!!!! – grito a todo pulmón, pero no hubo respuesta. Syuusuke miraba atentamente el suelo, mientras seguia a su "amigo" a donde fuera, había algo interesante en el recibidor vio dos pares de huellas separadas, luego en el estudio no vio nada y de nuevo en el recibidor noto el detalle que las huellas se unían y se formaban solo un par y medio.

-Eiji?? – el castaño compartiría su descubrimiento

-Huh??? - el pelirrojo buscaba como desesperado a su hermano

-Sabes si Gakuto-san usa prótesis en la pierna

- O. o No por que – la pregunta había sido de la mas extraña

-Ahhh – suspiro el tensai- mira- señalo, su descubrimiento

El pelirrojo pareció entender todo a la perfección y las dos ensoñaciones siguieron el rastro escaleras arriba con una sonrisa de pervertidos que no podían con ella.

**XXXXXXX **cambio de escena** XXXXXXX**

Se removió nuevamente cuando sintió que un aire se colaba por debajo de sus piernas, tan cómodo que estaba en los brazos de su jefe, abrió los ojos perezosamente y vislumbro a dos manchas negras que les brillaban a cada uno un par de zafiros, se volvió a acomodar en el regazo de Yuushi cuando de pronto abrió los ojos como platos, dos personas estaban hay

-AHHHHH – grito con todas sus fuerzas y eso que ni siquiera sabia quienes era, pero su vergüenza era máxima, luego entonces… dos pares de zafiros – Ahhhhhhhh – Si, había adivinado, se trataba del hermanito y su amante.

Yuushi despertó asustado por el grito de su acompañante y vio a todos lados lo que vio lo dejo de lo mas calmado, lo que no le gusto es que ya no había manta o sabana que los cubriera

-Eiji- serias tan amable de regresarme la sabana, dijo como si nada

-Nop- la diversión para la Dream Pair era enorme y mas cuando la cereza salio corriendo hacia el baño

…….

Fuji- creo que Gakuto-san se apeno – dijo con su habitual sonrisa se agacho y recogió unos pequeños boxers – mmm tal vez necesite esto ahora vengo- y así el castaño salio en busca de la cereza.

Mientras que en el baño

-Baka baka!!! – se maldecía el pequeño- de pronto un golpe en la puerta lo llamo

-Quien!!!!! – dijo histérico

-Jejeje Gakuto-san olvido algo en la habitación.

"si mi dignidad" – váyase

-Me iría con gusto señor pero si no le regreso esto temo que usted no saldrá

A continuación la puerta cedió lentamente y del otro lado el castaño sonreía como siempre, en sus manos sostenía un pequeño bóxer de color azul pastel. Al acto se lo arranco de las manos al castaño y volvió a encerrarse.

A fuera el tensai reía divertido – que divertido seria si usted fuera mi cuñado – dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que el enclaustrado lo escuchara

"De ninguna for…." – bueno tal vez si. Pero al menos el no sería el único molestado – Me encantaría Fuji-san, pero temo que Kikumaru- san todavía le falta salir con Atobe-san- dijo esperando que su intención fuera bien recibida

Fuji se quedo callado, después de todo tenía razón.- jijiji me atrapo- dijo divertido, que mas podía hacer.

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

Notas finales:

Ok lamento la tardanza, no tengo perdón pero ni hablar ahhh y tambien si este capitulo fue corto

Esta vez no hay sección de **PREGUNTAS QUE SIEMPRE TUVO Y POR FLOJERA O MIEDO A SER MORDIDO NO PREGUNTO. **Pues a la que le dio flojera fue a mí además no creo que haya nada para comentar.

**JA NE **

_**ANATA TO ZUTTO ISSHONI ITAI DE SU**_


	9. El principe de la felicidad

OK ya volví después de la LARGAAAAAAAAAAAAA espera, cosa que realmente no fue mi culpa peor bueno sigamos que ya estanos atrasados.Gracias por los comentarios:

**Maes **– querida entiendo tu necesidad y te perdono por dejarnos tanto tiempo, si hasta yo sufrí con la falta de capitulo. Sigue leyendo huhaahahha

**Hally362** que bueno que te animaras a dejar tu comentario, que bueno que te agrade la dirty y si quieres ver miel, este es tú capitulo, lo de la dream mmmm lo dejo así por ahora, aunque creo que eres la más acertada a mi idea. Muchas gracias por el comentario

**X-**cariño gracias por el comentario y los besos solo que creo que te equivocaste, pero bueno ettto si gakuto es lindo y si en este capitulo tambien pasara lo que esperabas.

**Algodon de Azucar** me pase ok pero ojala este capitulo te guste

**Kyara Jinn-Black**que bueno que vivas por que a gakuto todvia le falta por ponerse rojo

**Kisame Hoshigaki** si ahora solo viene la explicación de las venganza, gracias por leer

**El cuarteto de la roca****-** ok ustedes se pusieron hacer el desayuno, me invitan jajajaja, veo que no les gusto el capitulo, bueno queridas nada me tomo a mal yo pedí critica y se las agradezco. A lo que si van rápido pues si pero nunca dije que fuera una novela donde se pueden quedar dos meses en la misma escena, además no subestimes el poder de la extrañeza. Sobre la justificación es este capitulo. Y lo de betas acepto me gusta la idea pero las tres ok???

PD que la ganza aparezca jajajajajajaja

**tatyscor-** que bueno que te guste y te divierta esta historia. A mi me divierte leer opiniones jejejeje además que esas escenas son mis favoritas jajajajaja sobre todo la de la prótesis.

**Pastelito **jajajja cantidad por diversión eso me gusta, ojala este capitulo también te guste, por cierto eres chilanga no jajajajja.  
A que va todo esto que espero que leas las nota finales.

OK YA LOS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO DE ESTA SEMANA LAMENTO LA DEMORA Y POR FAVOR LEAN LAS NOTAS FINALES, SIMBOLOGIA PARA ESTE CAPITULO, PUES SERA LA MISMA QUE HEMOS VENIDO OCUPANDO

* * *

LATE

By Mizuki-Nfu!!!

**CAPITULO 9: EL PRINCIPE DE LA FELICIDAD**

Regreso como pudo con toda la pena no por lo que había hecho, si no con quien lo había hecho. Al entrar a la habitación los vio de lo mas tranquilos Eiji jugaba con los cabellos de su castaño mientras que el hermano se encontraba tomando una taza de café , era como si nada hubiera pasado, si tal vez lo mejor era actuar de aquella forma entro a paso lento como si con cada uno cuidara al propio suelo

-Buenas noches – fue lo único que dijo al notar que la atención se centraba en el

-buenas???Excelentes!!!- grito con emoción el pelirrojo de la bandita

-//////// - su sonrojo igualo a su cabello -- si claro yo … tal vez su cara, su expresión ó posiblemente el sudor indicaron al peliazul, que seria bueno hacer algo y dejando su taza sobre la mesita se incorporo, se paso detrás de la ceraza y la abrazo rodeo su pecho y lo atrajo hasta el- vamos Eiji no molestes a mi…

**XXXX cambio d e época XXXX **

Después de dejar al castaño el moreno regreso a su casa, mmm no le entusiasmaba la idea de que la situación se complicara si llegaba a pasar que seria de ellos, se quedo un momento callado y por fin entro a casa, donde fue recibido por la sonrisa de su enamorada, de alguna forma eso lo reconforto y a paso lento llego hasta ella.

-Dime Athyr que es lo que mas te gusta

- Ella se quedo viéndolo algo extrañada cuando se lo proponía el moreno podía ser muy raro, lo tomo de las manos y con su misma sonrisa dijo – me gustan mucha cosas pero la que mas disfruto es estar a tu lado

Vaya que la víbora puede llegar a ser muy cursi – dijo el mostrando una de esas cínicas sonrisas

-- tonto – dijo ella aventándolo por mas que se esforzará el tipo le salía con comentarios como esos ganas de mandarlo secar.

Si, pero así me adoras

-Si, no se por que lo hago

Ahora vino el turno de él para quedarse callado y mirarla con seriedad, su mirada mostraba tristeza y un poco de dolor, bajo la mirada y dijo – tienes razón no se por que me amas siendo como soy, pero sabes estoy feliz de que lo hagas.

Por un momento sintió que su pequeño corazón se contraía de pena, dolor o simplemente amor, tomo un suspiro y se acerco hasta abrazarlo – a pesar de todo te amo por algo tan sencillo….

**XXXX cambio d e época XXXX **

Todos en la habitación esperaban con ansias la respuesta del cirujano, tanto que el castaño abrió los ojos, el hermanito se le formaban nudos en la garganta y al traductor se le doblaban las piernas, como aquella vez cuando lo descubrieron besando a su profesor.

Por su parte el moreno se quedo pensando en como decir lo que tenía en mente sin que sonara demasiado cruel y manipulador- el es mi…empleado con confusión sexual

O.o fue la reacción de los otros tres y es que nadie esperaba que dijera tal cosa y luego vino:

Eiji - …- (Nya???)

Syu (Que cruel)…

Gackuto… (….) – No pensó mucho ò todo lo que pensó salio tan rápido- ¡¡¡¡¡Ooooe que es eso de confundido sexual!!!!!!– su rojo ahora era de coraje- ¡¡¡¡si el que parecía eso eras tu, además como que empleado si ni que fuera…!!!!!!

Yuushi miro al techo haciendo como oídos sordos de lo que decía el chaparrito- Que, es la verdad eres mi empleado…

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón del pelirrojo se hiciera chiquito, hasta el punto de querer desaparecer y su cuerpo reacciono con sus piernas que optaron por salir corriendo lo mas lejos y rápido que le permitieran. El locutor y la parejita se quedaron viendo como salía corriendo

Yuushi- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Que?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo el moreno cuando el otro colorin lo vio como se mira a un violador.

-Yuu-baka – dijo jugando con los cabellos del castaño que permanecía en silencio – eres un tonto, no mas bien cruel, por eso no consigues pareja, si querías ser tan directo, mejor le hubieras dicho que fue por confusión, por diversión o simplemente por "necesidad" – y dejando al castaño se acerco al peliazul para abrazarlo

-Yuu-chan no todos tienen la fortaleza como tu y yo; sería bueno que te dieras la oportunidad de conocer la de otros y acercando sus labios al oído del peliazul susurro – además puede ser divertido y el trabajo te saldría gratis- eso ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa de matiz extraño, viéndolo bien había pasado mucho tiempo con el sádico que descansaba sobre el sofá. – Ve por el y aclara el asunto nii-san.

El de lentes se quedo analizando sus opciones y no es por que le importara el trabajo gratis, pero odiaba perder y esta no seria la primera vez –salio tras el rastro de la cereza – mientras corría varias imágenes le llegaron a la mente la primera era que mientras lo hacían había sentido calor ( y no del que están pensando) si no una ternura, unas ganas de proteger a esa persona, la segunda era que en verdad ese pelirrojo le agradaba, la tercera era que no seria mala idea intentar algo con el ,después de todo no sería la primera vez y la ultima y mas importante es que el condenado corría como demonio pues hasta hace tres segundos los tenía enfrente y había hecho puf!!!.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, la otra pareja miraba entretenida la cama y al unisimo dijeron – esto es mejor que la novela de las 10 pm.

Había corrido por donde sus piernas lo habían llevado, su corazón se sentía como un chicharo y sus ojos no lo dejaban ver bien por donde iba, mas bien funcionaba como por inercia, reconociendo lugares que había estado en todo este tiempo, desfilo por el corredor del segundo piso bajo la escalinata que daba hacía una habitación de te y entrando en ella se sentó en una silla tomo aire y trato de calmarse, pero fue inútil cuando una voz lo llamó, nuevamente sintió su malestar acompañado de un dolor estomacal. Y cuando ambos se vieron en la misma estancia la cereza salio corriendo nuevamente por inercia.

-Mukahi Gackuto, espera!!!!- Grito el medico esperando que eso bastara para detenerlo, pero por el contrario el enano salio disparado con mayor potencia – (maldito niño, espera que te alcance)

Y así una persecución por la casa empezó, uno que otro sirviente se asomo a los pasillos confundido, creyendo que tenían niños otra vez; Pero ¡¡¡que niños, ni que nada!!! Cuando veían al señor de la casa y al pelirrojo arqueólogo corriendo en calzones ambos como desesperados

Emma- hay santo niño de antoche – dijo una viejita con los ojos como platos mientras emparejaba su puerta – esta juventud, no vaya a ser que al rato quieran hacerme algo, la señora cubrió su pecho y sonreía como maniática.

La carrera se fue del segundo piso al primero y de hay al jardín donde el moreno lo vio por ultima vez. Lo que paso realmente es que el pelirrojo había trepado a un árbol y esta era la situación actual.

El agraciado moreno camino por el lugar tranquilizando su respiración y de paso buscando a su victima que como ya sabemos había desaparecido frente a sus ojos. Camino y camino por el amplio parque mientras iba diciendo – Que quieres que te diga, no soy bueno expresando las cosas y mas cuando las personas se esconden de mi- y en cada lugar que se paraba gritaba lo mismo, su experimento no tardo mucho en tener resultado cuando la traviesa cabecita cereza se asomo de un roble que estaba a la mitad del jardín -Hablare contigo siempre y cuando no me llames necesitado sexual, por que no lo soy

-Esta bien pero entonces como te explicas que terminamos juntos en la cama- el rico bastardo dijo con toda su calma, como si disfrutara molestando y haciendo berrear al más pequeño, que por un momento se quedo en silencio pero a los dos segundos volvió recargado … ¡¡¡¡ES ALGO QUE USTED SEÑOR DEBERIA EXPLICARME!!!!!

Oshitari suspiro hondo y empezó – esta bien te diré lo que paso y la verdad no espero que me comprendas del todo, por que lo hice la verdad no lo se es algo que no podría explicarte…

-Entonces como te atreves a decirme que el confundido soy yo, si ni siquiera tú sabes – reclamo fuertemente la cereza, lo que provoco que el moreno lo mirara seriamente -¿Y tu, Gakuto? podrías decirme por que te quedaste

.. …. A decir verdad no lo se realmente, solo que sentí las ganas de quedarme a tu lado¡¡¡¡¡PERO ESO NO QUITA QUE ME HAYAS LLAMADO TU "EMPLEADO", SABES QUE ESO ES CONFUNDIBLE Y QUIEN TE OIGA PENSARA QUE SOY UNA CLASE DE…!!!!!!!

Esa forma de ser, extrajo una sonrisa del cirujano quien sin saber por que lo abrazo con dulzura, cerro los ojos como queriendo disfrutar el momento dijo con suave voz – si estamos de confesiones yo también no se por que, pero sentí la necesidad de estar contigo como ahora, lo que paso no lo esperaba, pero no me arrepiento, es más lo volvería a hacer.

La cereza miraba atento el pecho de su jefe mientras escuchaba esas palabras y la ultima frase lo dejo sorprendido era aquello una clase de declaración o es que había visto demasiadas novelas

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunto mientras su cabeza le gritaba – estas soñando Mukahi despiértate de una vez… y su corazón gritaba

–¡¡¡ hey dile que si aceptas!!!

Cabeza- torpe como va a decir eso, si no es una novela

Corazón – abre bien los ojos cerebrito y mira al adonis que tenemos enfrente

La cabeza se quedo callada un momento y cuando recupero el habla – Awwwwwwwww que estas esperando cereza Egipto-maniática – reclamo el órgano.

La plática interna se acabo cuando el tensai dijo esta vez como petición que mas bien sonó a orden – quédate conmigo, mira no se es que te ame, la verdad no se ni por que te estoy diciendo esto pero siento que a tu lado pueden suceder cosas buenas, tal vez creas que te estoy usando pero no es así, de verdad yo… - no es que estuviera hecho bolas con los sentimientos si no que no sabia decir lo que quería y es que con las personas que hablaba eran Jiroh, su hermano (cuando no andaba de viaje) y sus pacientes donde solo hablaban del corazón y otros males. Ósea que su experiencia en el campo romántico era nula – a mí me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo y no por que te pague, si no por que quieres, que por lo que dices sientes lo mismo, así que te quedarás?

El arqueólogo miro y escucho atento, es cierto el tampoco lo amaba como tal, si, lo quería, sentía simpatía por el y hasta habían pasado la noche, pero si no lo amaba entonces ¿Por que su corazón saltaba cuando lo miraba¿Por sus manos temblaban le hablaba¿Por que en su estomago sentía nidos de mariposas? y por ultimo ¿por que sentía felicidad al estar contra el cuerpo del mayor?

Lo que vino, Gackuto no supo si fue por que dijo alguna frase en voz alta ó solo fue una coincidencia de lo que su mente gritaba – Por qué nos conocimos en otra vida…- pero supo que fue real cuando la voz de Yuushi Oshitari retumbo en sus oídos.

**XXXX cambio d e época XXXX **

-Te amo por que tu me dijiste algo que nadie mas me dijo – la pelirroja se sonrojo al decir eso espera que nunca tuviera que confesar aquello, pero no había marcha atrás

Ehhhhh- el moreno estaba pensando en que haría sido aquello por lo que su amada dama se había quedado a su lado, a veces el corazón de las mujeres es complicado y el estaba intrigado en saber cual había sido la razón con la que la conquisto.

Athyr se tomo como niña pequeña las mejillas y se sonrió un poco, sus ojos demostraban felicidad y entusiasmo - me dijiste, algo que nadie me había dicho antes algo que me conmovió y por ello me enamore de ti….

Cada vez mas la curiosidad del caballero crecía estaba ansioso por saber que era, por lo que apresuro a su compañera – Athyr???

UuU me dijiste –soldado cuide sus armas que estas harán que su día sea bello, por que usted ha sobrevivido por ellas. – dicho el gran mensaje se sonrojo aun mas y emitió una risa alegre como diciendo soy genial y que.

El gran misterio de las mujeres ó al menos de la suya se remitía a algo tan…. Simple, el coronel sintió como una gota rodaba por su cien era algo que jamás se le habría ocurrido, a veces se le olvidaba que bajo de toda ese nombre de teniente estaba la chica que le gustaba reír y ser espontánea. Volteo a verla y esta sonreía con dulzura

Seth- supongo que esta bien – se encogió de hombros y sonrió devolviéndole la sonrisa – esperaba que esa felicidad no se desvaneciera tan rápido.

**XXXX cambio de época XXXX **

Dos figuras se abrazaban en el jardín mientras que otras dos estaban en el las escalerillas de la entrada viendo a dicha pareja

-Ves Fujiko, esos dos son mejores que la novela de las 10

-Jijijiji si Eiji, solo espero que esta vez si les dure -

El pelirrojo volteo interesado e interrogante a su compañero -Dijiste algo Fujiko???

El castaño sonrió como si nada –No, no me hagas caso hablo solo

**CONTINUARA……..**

* * *

OK termine espero les haya gustado y si no… lo siento mi inspiración es todo lo que pudo hacer para acomodar las cosas como recuerdo que iban aunque tuve que escribir el capitulo nuevamente, la responsable fue una de ustedes pero no diré quien solo una persona lo sabe, pero de igual forma y como no importa este capitulo me gusto.

Puse algunas cosas que considere divertidas por ejemplo hacer a ATHYR algo inocente, esa parte me recordó a cierta persona (no intentes demandarme si lees esto) no pude evitarlo.

Ahhhh si, si alguien no entendió algún concepto puede avisarme y con gusto se los aclaro jejejejeje

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: CHILANGAS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA DIGAN YO!!!!! QUE TENEMOS UN PLAN PARA LAS AMANTES DEL GÉNERO Y DE LOS BUENOS RATOS NFU!!! **

Bueno creo que es todo lo que tengo que decirles nos vemos en la próxima actualización

Y recuerden apóyenme y nunca más sufrirán hambre (eso que, creo que comí demasiados dulces)

**_CUANDO EL TIEMPO SE PUEDE SABOREAR Y ES SABOR NARANJA (xd mi nueva firma)_**


	10. Espejismos

¡Yey! He vuelto si el ultimo dia del año jujuju son las 03:03 minutos del 31 de diciembre estoy oyendo GO TO THE TOP! (de Atobe) y acabo determinar de responder reviews ( si yo hago capitulo luego, respondo review y por ultimo hago estas notas del inicio soy rara y que)y eso me hace feliz .

Se que no tengo perdón después de meses, GOMEN NASAI!!!! (me figure a mi misma como la/el de fruit basket) como sea les dejo este capitulo que trate de hacerlo mas largo ,es mi forma de pedir disculpas y desearles FELIZ AÑO NUEVO… en notas finales viene todo el mensaje.

Por ahora vamos a la parte que mas me gusta responder reviews y sigo esperando a los ingratos que ni hola dicen malos por favor por los buenos tiempos ya aunque sea como regalo de navidad atrasado o propósito de año nuevo déjenme un review me conformo con saber sus nombres no sean malos (Mizuki se va a un rincón a llorar ,pero encuentra una pelota y se pone a jugar)

**Rina Sayata** Me alegro que te haya gustado y si tambien te quiero mucho

**Pastelit**o Si regrese y me fui a encerrarme al trabajo pero he vuelto, me da gusto que a alguien le levante algo jujuju perdona mi mente pervertida afloro y ya sabes cuando quieras platicar aquí ando jejeje por cierto ya te agregue a mi contactos y espero tu respuesta soy yahgm…Esta vez no fue falta de programación si no de respiración jajaja pero trato de expiarme con un Cáp. mas largo ojala te guste. A que mal que no seas del df planeábamos hacer una salida enferma (zafiro, las que se apuntaran y tu servidora) pero ya no se pudo, ya organizaremos otra. Saludos y muchos besos

**tatysco**r - Si tu estas contenta con leerme imagínate como estoy yo al recibir un review tuyo jajajaja .Si yuushi es un poco torpe, pero en este se redime un poco jujuju. Si te gusta la dream pair este es tu capitulo tal vez no sea tan gracioso pero ojala te guste y tambien ha mas de fuji , tu curiosidad aumento que padre me siento feliz pues espérate que todavía le falta a este jovenzuelo jujuju

**El cuarteto de la rok** - Si chicas hizo Puff y no es lo único que hará puff!(son tres de la mañana y apenas estoy contestando reviews, eso siempre lo dejo al ultimo y creo que mi cerebro es el que hará puff!!!)

Rubi: si la novela de las diez es genial,estoy pensando en montarme la mia el titulo sera Jo… bueno luego les cuento jajaja. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo.

Perla – me alegro que te haya gustado

Esmeralda - si se voló mi capitulo una de las lectoras pero ya que. Como le dije a zafiro no es solo sexy si no extraodinario jujuju

Zafiro – si cariño lo que tu no sabes que aparte de sexy y cirujano es luffy y se estira por lo que quiere jujujuju

**Algodon de Azucar**- gracias por el comentario haré lo posible por mejorar

**Hally362** – aquí esta la continuación para que no esperes mas, gracias por leerme y saludos

**Kisame Hoshigaki** Cariño te entiendo también estoy por hacer puff!! Y por cierto quiero ser la primera en decir FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!Que sigas cumpliendo muchos mas te mando un besote (oficialmente lo soy son tres de la mañana del 31 de diciembre del 2007 ) me hubiera gustado pasarla contigo pero no se pudo ni hablar.

**Candy-chama** – una lectora nueva mis oraciones son escuchadas que felicidad, ojala no desaparezcas, wooa eres genial los nueve de un jalon solo conozco a otra persona que hizo eso y soy yo jajajaja necesitaba ver que habia puesto en el ultimo tengo mala memoria, pero bueno BIENVENIDA!

La dirty existe, me alegro que te parezca interesante y si el plato se repite jujujuju y sobre tu petición ya hice algo en la oración va trasero gakuto y yuushi jujujuju

Pasemos al capitulo no sin antes recordarles

Acotaciones por este hay dos nuevas:

+o+o+o+o Pov de Gakuto+o+o+o+o

Y las de siempre

**XXXXXXX **cambio de escena

**PppppP** Cambio de época

**UuU **Notas de capitulo iniciales y finales

"entre comillas "pensamientos y notas de personajes

El disclamer ya ni se los doy solo deben saber que si POT FUERA MIO SERIA RICA MUHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

Capitulo 10: Espejismos

Ya llegaban los días mas fríos en aquella ciudad, el invierno cada vez era más duro y en la víspera del año nuevo; el estaba metido en su laboratorio secreto, bueno no era tan secreto pero si lo podía reclamar como suyo, después de pasar algunos meses en ese trabajo ya ese cuarto-museo era suyo, cualquiera se preguntaría por que aun no termina de traducir la vasija y sinceramente el también se lo preguntaba, hace algunos meses que empezó en esa traducción, claro cualquier personal norma lo hubiera terminado rápido pero con los dueños de la casa, amigos y cof cof su jefe amante eguptomaniatico y para colmo **A.S**(1) había sido imposible – ahhhhh – suspiró para si al recordar aquella vez en que su jefe…

**Flash Back**

Estaba recargado contra una vitrina tomando un poco de agua mientras miraba el reloj, al terminar dejo su vaso en una mesita y se dirigió a su encierro cuando de la nada escucho que unos pasos presurosos se acercaban hacia el, suspiro pensando en que nuevamente el viajero y el editor estaban jugando correteadas se giro para verlos y pedirles que no hicieran tanto ruido pero al girar se sintió atrapado entre la vitrina y un fuerte pecho, ya sabia a quien pertenecía y al instante se vio atacado a besos por su sexy e "inexpresivo" novio quien sonreía en el espacio de cada uno

-Kahi te extrañe tanto- la voz sonaba tan suave y provocadora que hizo que el pelirrojo le quedaran las piernas como dos barras de mantequilla y con voz de cordero respondió un sencillo yo también.

-Ah si – la sonrisa creció en el rostro del cirujano – pues no perdamos tiempo

-Tiempo?- pregunto confundido

….

**Fin de Flash Back**

Y así es como en muchas ocasiones habían terminado como dios los trajo al mundo razón por la que no había mostrado mayor avance y no es que se quejara pues el moreno era tan… agraciado en ese aspecto, pero parecía que el tiempo era su principal motor, la muestra perfecta era aquella vez; al preguntar por el tiempo y su relación pareciese que a yuushi le hubieran dicho ¡¡Ábrete sésamo!! Para que Yuushi lo llevara hasta su cama y le hiciera… ya basta no podía seguir pensando en aquello solo necesita recordar que había sido extraordinario aunque su trasero le doliera como si pasara una sandia por un li… -se sonrojo al acto esa mente pervertida era resultado de su convivencia con esa panda de locos.

-Ya basta Mukahi. Se regaño asimismo dándose unas ligeras cachetadas para concentrarse hasta ahora volvía a retomar el trabajo, tenia que aprovechar que su amante había salido de la ciudad por ese día y en sus notas tenía lo siguiente:

_**A A T**_

_**PAI-SET HEF HU ER GET**_

_**PAI- SET XA**_

…..

_**MERT PAI-SET MET**_

_**ENTEF SESEN-VA**_

De esa primera parte faltaba un pedazo tal vez el mas importante por ahora ese era su primer contacto con la vasija el cual hablaba de la debilidad de una persona, en líneas siguientes el tipo de información cambiaba pues ahora hablaba de una mujer

_**¡La Única, la hermana sin igual,**_

_**La más hermosa de entre todas!**_

_**Es como la primera estrella de la mañana**_

_**Al inicio de un año feliz.**_

A continuación otro pedazo destrozado y seguía con una loada a Athor diosa del amor, que le ofrecía un hombre para agradecer que su amada estuviera a su lado

**Adoro a Hathor,**

**¡Alabanzas a mi Señora¡**

**Yo la llame, ella escucho mis plegarias**

**Ella me envió a mi amada**

Tomo un suspiro claro que le inquietaba esa joya frente a el y hasta hay llevaba se puso a trabajar en los siguiente columnas

**rwfaf Hrw ksnt matn bA ai Ht tht.**

**i n sdma nain af Hr stAsai r mwt n iita (i)**

**naf Hr xAa Hr xt r smAtai**

**wDa wi DHwty Htp nTrw xsf xnsw Hai**

**sS m mAat sDm ra mdw.i sg wiA**

Miraba con atención de derecha a izquierda mientras anotaba algo en algunas hojas cada vez que leía e iba traduciendo se le hacia mas extraña es como si la persona que escribiera o dictara este pedazo fuera otra completamente distinta al enamorado de la hermana sin igual

**PppppP**** Cambio de época ****PppppP**

Los días pasaban lentos y parecía que nada sucedería, eso era buena noticia para los tres militares sobre todo para cierto castaño que por fin podía pasar mas tiempo a lado de su adorado amante

Entre besos y caricias se iban quitando la ropa, sentían que su temperatura iba en aumento y es que el tenerlo así le excitaba era un placer prohibido un capricho pero tenia que estar con el por que era la única persona que lo soportaba como era y el ama como a nadie aunque a cierto monje no le gustara, con el ya era el segundo amante que le quitaba al sacerdote principal, pero ninguno mas importante que el pelirrojo de hermosos zafiros que ahora estaba bajo su cuerpo, si tenia que decirlo si sentía debilidad por los colorines.

…

Estaban en medio de una importante actividad cuando escucharon los ruidos de alguien acercándose, el mayor pidió a su acompañante que guardara silencio y desde afuera de sus aposentos escucharon la voz de la única dama en aquel fuerte

-Señor - la cereza sabía del "terrible" secreto de su superior y esperaba no estar interrumpiendo pero el silencio la hizo interpretar todo se hizo como la que no pasaba nada y solo murmuro –lo siento

Adentro el apachurrado estaba con cara de sorpresa, acaso todos sabían del tipo de relación que llevaba con el general se sonrojo con solo pensarlo y sus mejillas se cubrieron de un carmesí intenso

-Que sucede primor – dijo con esfuerzo el castaño, la voz no le respondía del todo bien cuando estaba a lado de su adoración.

-Iras de cabeza frente a Thot y ni Ra te salvara- comento el amante antes de seguir ahogándose en la escencia del militar.

**PppppP**** Cambio de época ****PppppP**

Mientras que en un buen museo habitación la cereza trabajaba afuera el mundo segui con su curso y como buena víspera de año nuevo cierto pelirrojo se encontraba en medio de la sala dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra

-Hey tu Tomoka pon esa maceta en el patio que hay ira el condón gigante

-si señor

Un rubio entro en escena oyendo esa frase y sin quererlo se sonrojo que tipo de fiesta planeaba Eiji, sabia que estar junto con ese fotógrafo de quinta no le hacia bien pero esto era el colmo y sin embargo se atrevió a preguntar

-Eiji-kun Ore-sama exige saber que tipo de fiesta planeas hacer

-Ahhh Ohaiyo yaa Atobe mmm algo común no es genial Fujiko-chan me dio la idea una fiesta al estilo griego, verdad que vendrás – la cara de ilusión y sus ojos brillaron mientras se le pegaba cada vez mas al otro – en navidad no te pudiste quedar pero verdad que para esta si.

-Pero Eiji si me quede –un dejo de molestia se hizo notar en la preciosa voz de Atobe- no recuerdas con quien amaneciste en navidad

Eiji hizo una pausa mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de recordar lo que decía el chulito pero solo a su mente vino la imagen la imagen de alguien ayudándolo a desvestirse- rió nerviosamente y mientras veía la cara de enojo del rubio decidió terminar sus recuerdos oooohhhh si ya recuerdo esa si que fue una fiesta loca jujujuju "ahora recuerdo por que me dolía tanto las piernas jujuju"

Al hablar estos dos de la cocina salio Jiroh que venia con un delantal y un refractario, viendo quien estaba junto a su gran amigo sonrió como pequeño y se acerco

-Keigo-chan quieres probar – ofreció un molde con una sustancia gelatinosa de color violeta

-¡¡¡¡¿Qué rayos es eso??!!!!- con desprecio la voz del rico se oyó, cosa que deprimió al editor y al instante regreso a la cocina

Esa imagen fue extraña a los ojos de Eiji, tal vez estaba alucinando pero Jiroh le estaba ofreciendo de su maravilloso postre de moras y fresas, eso no lo hacia con nadie a menos…

-que desconsiderado eres- la voz suave y dulce de Fuji sonó, haciendo que el rubio pusiera cara de asco y abrazara con fuerza al Neko, pero eso no inmuto al castaño que siguió con su discurso- si sigues así quedaras solo viejo y amargado Atobe…kun –termino con una sonrisa

Y el pelirrojo lo vio venir otra pelea estaba por empezar, cada vez que esos dos se encontraban significaba que abría destrozos en su casa, patio o vajilla la última vez cuales ninjas se lanzaron los platos de tres vajillas como shurikens y su hermano lo hizo pegar cada plato pieza por pieza, para que luego el muy desgraciado los tirara a la basura, ante los ojos de sorpresa de su querido cuñado pues los dichosos platitos valían 10 000 dólares. Esta vez no, no pasaría todo una semana pegando platos.

-¡¡¡¡¡Mi **scuichi squach (2)**!!!! – grito como desesperado Eiji mientras se tiraba al suelo y se sostenía el pecho –cosa que espanto a los otros dos que ya se proponían aventarse las sabanas que estaban en su camino .Ambos vieron como se retorcía en el suelo y se juraron tregua al hacerlo Eiji dejo su teatro se paro y sonrió- vaya por fin jijij, pero que tontos un humano no tiene un scuichi squach dicho eso se fue dejando a los otros fríos y con la gran pregunta que rayos era un scuichi squach.

Así la tarde paso rápidamente entre preparativos para la fiesta de la noche que estuvieron a cargo de Eiji, Jiroh, tomoka y muy poca ayuda del los otros dos que a cada rato se cabreaban y se tranquilizaban con la promesa de Eiji de echarlos a patadas si no se callaban. Esa noche los visitarían sus padres (si raro en ellos) algunos amigos (adivinen quien tocara puerta… serán los pitufos; Ya enserio todos lo que no han salido o bien desaparecieron)

**XXXXXXX cambio de escena XXXXXXX**

Y dieron las 10 de la noche en el pequeño cuarto por fin había terminado las columnas que se propuso, si para un simple mortal parecería cosa de un ratito pero era difícil cuando no se ven bien y algunas palabras son de un dialecto poco usado pero el lo tenia ¡¡¡¡Siiiii!!!! Trágate eso Sasabe, ahora que lo pensaba de seguro la expedición estaba por terminar y eso significaba que pronto vería de nuevo a sus amigos la silver pair como el los nombro, por que pues se le ocurrió el día en que conoció a esos dos y lo primero que vio fue el crucifijo de plata en el suelo y luego a esos dos con toda su pasión, cada vez que pensaba en ellos su sonrisa se iluminaba.

Después de festejar y recordar a los ausentes dejo su pluma sobre la mesa y leyó la traducción, cada vez se convencía en poner la nueva traducción como una segunda parte pues no era la misma persona que había escrito las primeras líneas, pero ahora tomaría su merecido descanso e iría a ver si su cuñado no había destruido la casa. Como olvidar que Yushi le encargo la situación de una forma muy peculiar.

**Flash Back +o+o+o+o Narración 100 Gakuto+o+o+o+o**

Estábamos abrazados después de la agitada noche ya me había acostumbrado a su ritmo pero esperaba que esta vez fuera mas gentil al moverme y no me tratara como costal de papas, necesitaba hablarle de algo que se llama tacto

Me incorpore y le sonreí me sonrió y preguntó

-Kahi sabes que día es hoy

-Si 31 no?- dije confundido y adormilado

-Exacto mi día favorito- respondió con entusiasmo

-No me digas hoy es dia de luna nueva, de pago y de salir temprano lo que significa que vendrás hecho una llamarada- pregunte como si dijera la hora

-Huy que entusiasmo, pero es el ultimo dia del año mañana es otro año y para mi el primero que veré a tu lado – me dijo con una sonrisa extraña en su cara, si la sonrisa de un enamorado, en efecto tonta, sincera y a la vez irresistible.

Antes de irse se acerco a mi y se despidió con un beso delicado en los labios, pero no lo dejaría ir así me incorpore y lo abrace como si me aferrara a mi salvación- regresa pronto Eiji-Kun organizara una fiesta

-Si lo se – y dicho eso salio de la habitación, me acosté de nuevo en la cama ya me pararía mas tarde cuando de pronto sentí que alguien me abrazo mire los brazos y sonreí – ya vete que se te hará tarde

-Si si, solo un favor te encargo de que Eiji no destruya la casa – lo mire atónito

-por favor, me dijo otra vez y esta vez se fue pero antes sentí un ardor en los glúteos y no del que están pensando, si no que el rico bastardo me había pellizcado; huyo antes deque reprochara mientras decía que esa noche no dejaría que durmiera, abría que festejar el año nuevo"

**Flash Back +o+o+o+o Narración 100 Gakuto+o+o+o+o**

Ahora si por fin podía dormir tranquilo cuando legará le diría

**XXXXXXX cambio de escena XXXXXXX**

Los invitados empezaron a llegar, en la puerta estaba Eiji enfundado con su _**chitón**_**(3**) de color blanco, con guirnaldas en la cabeza, repartiendo los mimos trajes a los invitados. Desde un rincón era observado por sus admiradores, mientras se acomodaban sus propios vestidos, según Atobe el neko se veía bien con eso y según Fuji seria mas divertido si estuviera sin ella y por primera vez esos dos estuvieron de acuerdo en algo.

La fiesta era buena y el que mas se divertía era Yuushi pues la sorpresa que le tuvo su hermanito no se la espero, su cereza enfundada un chitón de mujer en donde resaltaba la falda ceñida a la cintura; el material era lino lo que daba buena caída y formaba grande pliegues, todo un trabajo artístico tanto del vestido como de la criatura que estaba en el.

Gakuto por su parte se moría de vergüenza por que era el único hombre con un traje de mujer que pasaba por la retorcida mente de su cuñado por que era seguro que esa había sido su idea; solo se calmo cuando una bella mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color dijo que se veía bien, después de una rato de hablar con ella se entero que se trataba de la madre de Yuushi bueno mas bien su madrastra, lo que le recordaba que al ser la madre del pelirrojo entendía de donde venia la locura.

Aunque no fue al único que conoció, además estuvo un hombre maduro de expresión dura y aire tenebroso se paseaba junto a la bella mujer obviamente era mas grande que ella su sorpresa fue enterarse que ese hombre era Yukihiro Oshitari el padre de esos dos hermanos, si miraba bien a su suegro con su amada parecía que estaba viendo a yushi y a Eiji claro que a eiji en versión femenina y castaña, bueno siendo sincero Eiji no era muy masculino jijiji.

La sorpresa mas grande se la llevo al conocer a los hermanos de Fuji Syusuke el menor de ellos nada que ver parecía tan diferente y la mayor una linda castaña parecía Syusuke con una sexy falda, que estaba pensando definitivamente a este año le diría adiós igual que su virginalmente, pues este tiempo con toda esa bola de locos lo había hecho mas… pervertido.

Ya después de tanto sorprenderse por fin pudo hablar con el Egipto maniático sobre su trabajo de la tarde

-Yuu tenemos que hablar de la vasija

El cirujano dejo lo estaba haciendo y lo siguió, una vez solos empezó a explicar sus notas y el nuevo pedazo traducido

**Que huya el día de los problemas. Mirad, mi alma extravía**

**Pero no la escucho arrastrándome a la muerte antes que vaya**

**a ella arrojándome en el fuego para consumirme **

**Que me juzgue Dyehuty, el pacificador de los dioses. **

**Que me defienda****Jonsu.**

Yuushi se quedo callado escuchando lo que atentamente le decía el traductor cuando estaba por terminar de la nada aparecieron Syusuke, Eiji, Atobe y Jiroh, desde cuando estaban hay nadie lo sabia pero dijeron escuchar lo suficiente, entonces una duda surgió de Atobe

-Y que tiene que ver eso con los sueños porno de Yuushi

Gackuto quiso fulminar con la mirada al rubio – ahhhh que para empezar la dichosa vasija es una bitácora pero no es solo de una persona este ultimo fragmento lo escribo otra persona y obviamente no es el que estaba enamorado de la "hermana sin igual"

Jiroh – oye y esa hermana tiene nombre? – la curiosidad de jiroh se había alimentado, usualmente no le gustaba nada de eso pero le pareció interesante como un cuento o bien una buena noticia.

-Si de hecho desde un principio en la primera parte lo menciona, yo pensé que estaba hablando de Athor la diosa del amor y que el enamorado estaba agradecido, pero no más adelante se menciona a Anubis el guardián del otro mundo y se relaciona a la mujer con el como el regalo para el enamorado por tanto no se refiere a Athor mas bien, el que escribió la menciona como su diosa

-algunos estaban mas que confundidos hasta que el Ore-sama se atrevió a preguntar – tiene nombre si o no?

Otro de los confundidos apoyó la noción – Nya! Como se llamaba ella… pregunto el pelirrojo interesado,

La cereza iba a responder cuando cierto castaño se le adelanto– se llamaba Athir – su tono de voz sonó tan decidido y serio que los presentes lo miraron y al sentirse observado sonrió como siempre – digo yo creo pues si la llama su luz y su diosa, alguna relación tuvo que tener con la diosa Athor no?

Gackuto lo miro extrañado y sin remedio asintió, pues si en una de las líneas por fin mencionan el nombre de la mujer que es nada mas lo que adivino él, tu **rarito, loco y sádico (4)** amante

Todos se quedaron callados mirándose entre si sintieron un poco de miedo pues la sonrisa del sádico no desaparecía era como si se burlara de ellos o supiera algo que todos ignoraban en medio de la cuenta regresiva que marcaría el nuevo año nadie se atrevió a decir nada hasta que el mismo castaño rompió el silencio

4..

Algo interesante pasara

Jijiiji

1…

¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO … en el momento en que se oyó ese grito la luz en la residencia de los Oshitari la luz desapareció y uno que otro grito se dejo escuchar cuando Syusuke Fuji se lo proponía podía ser aterrador y de la forma mas simple…

**PppppP**** Cambio de época ****PppppP**

Ya por la tarde el general visito a su matrimonio favorito pero solo encontró a la señorita y se pusieron a platicar el mayor revelo estar enamorado y que protegería de quien fuera tal querer, eso evoco en la egipcia curiosidad por como lo haria y se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Cuál seria su estrategia mas fuerte general? - la pelirroja veía al castaño quien sonreía viendo hacia las enormes masas de arena que lo cubrían todo

-Su imaginación

-Eh? – la teniente esperaba una respuesta muy diferente

-Athir apréndete esto no hay mejor arma que la mente de cada persona y si puedes hacer que sientan miedo es lo mejor, una persona con miedo es blanco fácil.

…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

OK termine espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Repito lamento la tardanza y no, no me olvide de ustedes solo ahora si con el trabajo y la escuela apenas me daba tiempo de escribir eso si podía escribir un renglón, pero tratare de no abandonarlos más tiempo.

POR CIERTO AGRADEZCO A LOS QUE HAN LEIDO ESTA HISTORIA, GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME ESTE AÑO Y CERCA DE UN AÑO DE LA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE ANTES DE CUMPLIR EL AÑO DE ELLA PUEDA TERMINARLA YEY!!!!

Y TAMBIEN COMO YA LEYERON ABARCA UN POCO DE LA FIESTA DE LOS LOCOS POR SI ALGUIEN SE PREGUNTABA QUE PASARIA EN JAJAJAJA LA VERDAD ME GUSTO MUCHO ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO.

YA ANTES DE CALLARME LES DESEO QUE EL AÑO QUE VIENE SEA PROSPERO Y LLENO DE FELICIDAD PARA USTEDES, QUE TODOS SUS PROYECTOS PERSONALES, LABORALES Y DE FANFICS SE CUMPLAN.

Ahora si las tradicionales y las ultimas de este año

**PREGUNTAS QUE SIEMPRE QUISO HACER Y POR MIEDO A SER MORDIDO NO LAS HIZO **

**1.- A.S** – Adicto sexual, ya les suena

**2.- scuichi squach – **quien haya visto invasor zim sabe de que hablo y si no bueno es un órgano que tiene zim (el extraterreno)

3.-_**chitón – **_no no estoy hablando del juego. Así se le llama a las tunicas que lucian los griegos

**4.- rarito, loco y sádico – **forma para referirse al fuji mayor, **SE LA TOME PRESTADA A ZAFIRO ANY DE SU FIC SONRISA PERDIDA**, ella lo sabe así que no intenten demandarme, (digo con eso de los derechos de autor y las copias que pueden dar (NO SOY PIRATA) abusados eh??)

Bueno creo que es todo lo que tengo que decirles nos vemos en la próxima actualización

Y recuerden apóyenme y nunca más sufrirán hambre (eso que, creo que comí demasiados dulces)

_**CUANDO EL TIEMPO SE PUEDE SABOREAR Y ES SABOR NARANJA **_


	11. Su

GRACIAS POR LEER Y A LOS QUE COMENTAN

Candy-chama, KyaraJinn-Black, Pastelito, *-*el quinteto de la rok*-*, LLLL9, Demente Mad

Tambien Agradezco a Zafiro Any por Betear este capítulo.

Pasemos al capítulo no sin antes recordarles

**XXXXXXX**cambio de escena

**PppppP** Cambio de época

"entre comillas "pensamientos y notas de personajes

El disclamer ya ni se los doy solo deben saber que si POT FUERA MIO SERIA RICA.

* * *

Late

Capítulo 11: Su

El miedo es un sentimiento de angustia e incertidumbre hacia lo desconocido. En esos momentos Athyr tenía miedo al ver superior enfrente con la sonrisa por la que era bien conocido, esa mueca que hacia al matar a un adversario o ganar una batalla, era probable que ya supiera por adelantado como terminaría todo.

-Teniente, diga al coronel que los espero cuanto antes y que un escriba mande un papiro anunciando nuestra victoria.

-Enseguida.

**PppppPcambio de época PppppP**

Habían logrado restablecer la electricidad en menos de un minuto y la fiesta siguió como si nada, pero al día siguiente apareció en los periódicos una nota que decía con algo de humor: "Los ricos no pagan la luz. Si no lo creen pueden ver un ejemplo de lo ocurrido en la mansión Oshitari. Su dueño, Oshitari Yuushi, a pesar de tener tanto dinero ha dejado que suceda algo así en su 'humilde' morada."

Se preguntaran qué tiene eso de novedoso o de raro. Bueno dos palabras: ordinario y corriente. Si algo disgusta a los ricos es que hablen de ellos de mala manera y la invención de "o- tarazos" no era precisamente un halago para el apellido; menos cuando después de tres meses la gente seguía diciendo por la calle: - Mi coche ha hecho un …; A una señora – Que o-taraza soy …. , etc… Por tanto tener un o-tarazo era lo peor que podía ocurrirle a alguien.

El patriarca de la familia estaba que trinaba, tenía la mejor intención de pasar un tiempo en "casa" pero ahora él lugar era una prisión de burla y deshonra. Komaki,**(1)** la madre de Eiji, se sonreía ante los berreos de su marido diciendo que debían dejarlo pasar. Eiji a él le daba igual y Yuushi se daba de topes contra la pared cada vez que sacaban el tema – Si, lo sé, mi amante no es muy inteligente. Ahora que lo pienso, la más normal de esa familia es Komaki o lo sería si no tuviera la manía de llamarme querida kersi. A la fecha no sé qué es kersi, pero viendo que es la madre de quien me enfundo en un _**chitón(2)**_ realmente no quiero saberlo.

Pero sin duda el o-tarazo más grande lo había cometido el rico, excéntrico e inocente rubio que había confiado en los escritores que publicaron la nota, pues con ello se había ganado el desprecio de Yukihiro Oshitari además de un veto permanente de la mansión, que también incluía una restricción de acercamiento al pelirrojo. Uno de los más alegres por la sentencia es Fuji Syuusuke, quien no para de sonreír cada vez que ve a Atobe-san a fuera de la mansión; el otro es Jiroh Akutagawa que parece estar bien acompañando al rico a todos lados. Aún presiento que todo esto fue algún plan del castaño,para afianzarse del pelirrojo – mmmm ese Fuji es más listo de lo que dice ser.

Para estas fechas la vasija ya era un hecho más que un trabajo, algunas líneas más para terminar . Hasta ahora había descifrado que se trataba de una vasija hecha por el enamorado de una joven llamada Athyr, a quien describía como un ser sin igual…

-Típico, estaba enamorado.

- Entonces ya haz notado que no lo estás - la voz que acaba de llegar le hizo dar un salto. Al voltear se encontró con el peliazul que sonreía con esa mueca de soy mejor que tú y lo sé; iba a objetar algo pero el otro se adelantó:

- No sabes cuánto me duele que no hayas podido enamorarte ciegamente de mi porque así yo … -Gackuto se rió nerviosamente, desde hace unos días su amante se había vuelto dramático- ahhhhhh yuu…

-Claro lo entiendo es por ello que tardabas tanto para….- Tal vez sería algo imposible hablar con él en ese estado, pero tenía que intentarlo…. Uno , dos , y hasta tres intentos por parte de la cereza fueron cortados por los "reclamos" del doctor, esto era imposible lo mejor era:

-¡Yuushi ya cállate!- el grito del traductor resonó por todo el museo personal, al acto el otro se calló y se le quedo mirando

- ¿Qué pasa?

-Pasa que no me dejas terminar de hablar, cuando dije lo de enamorado me refería al enamorado de la señorita de la vasija.

-Ahhh – el semblante de dramático se perdió y entonces el peliazul se puso serio – y bien?

**PppppP cambio de época PppppP**

Horas más tarde varios soldados corrían de un lado para otro pues su general se había despertado de un humorcito que era mejor correr que estar a la mira o corrías el riesgo de formar parte de la decoración del desierto y eso no sería bonito.

Athyr se pasaba entre las columnas esquivando a cada uno de ellos, hasta llegar con su superior quien al verla sonrió como siempre.

-Señor tenemos todo casi listo para partir.

-Dime Athyr: ¿nuestros amigos ya han visto el regalito que les tenemos? - Athyr se sonrió nerviosa, vaya que las ideas de el ojiazul eran rudas por no decir sádicas, pero estaban en una guerra y como su padre solía decir: " de que lloren en tu casa a que lloren en mía … pues que lloren en la tuya" – sí señor, antes de empezar la encontraran .

-Siendo así, creo que debemos mandar a todos a sus posiciones para aprovechar el factor sorpresa de la situación.

**PppppP cambio de época PppppP**

-Y eso que significa? – pregunto Yuushi después de que su cereza leyera unas líneas de la vasija. Por un momento estuvo tentado a preguntarle: ¿acaso no sabes?, pero recordó que el ser fanático de lo egipcio no lo hacía un traductor certificado así que tomo aire y empezó a leer la traducción

"_**Que huya el día de los problemas. Mirad, mi alma extravía**_

_**a mí, pero no la escucho arrastrándome a la muerte antes que vaya a ella arrojándome en el fuego para consumirme · · ·**_

_**Que me juzgue Dyehuty. Que me defienda Jonsu…."(3)**_

Antes de que terminara de leer la cereza se acercó a unas notas que tenía bajo un montón de papel, tomo una foto de aquella parte de la vasija, pasándosela al dueño para empezar a explicarle – Lo primero: es el caso de que alguno de los enamorados clamando por una respuesta, pero cambie de idea con la línea que está en la foto- al acto señalo en la imagen un tacho de rojo - Mira en el tramo de la línea 44 _**wDa**__**wi**__**DHwty**__**Htp**__**nTrw**__**xsf**__**xnsw**__**Hr.i**_

-Donde habla de Dyehuty, al principio pensé que se trataba de _**Thot**__**(4)**_

- te refieres al dios- el médico estaba algo confundido, pues en la vasija los caracteres no concordaban con la representación del Dios y en ninguna parte veía al _**ibis**__**(5)**_ volteo a ver al experto, quien continúo:

Sin embargo fíjate en la siguientes palabras la forma en como el complemento directo pronominal se realiza en este verbo a través de la preposición Hr que al estar con mayúsculas no es precisamente una preposición, más bien se enfoca a Horus quien … – Gackuto hablaba emocionado de su descubrimiento, pues él tenía la teoría que si aquello podía suceder pero el ver a la vasija mencionándolo era tan emocionante e iba a seguir hablando, hasta que vio que Yuushi se había perdido completamente, no porque fuera ignorante, si no porque a veces el mismo hablaba como si todos conocieran la historia de las palabras, se sintió un poco apenado, le sonrió al peliazul mientras le quitaba las numerosas notas de la mano – perdóname a veces hablo mucho.

- No te preocupes me gusta verte tan concentrado – el príncipe se sintió feliz al ver que su amante le estaba conociendo y tuviera la atención de detenerse por él- pero por favor puedes explicármelo en nuestro idioma- Gackuto se sonrió al tiempo que pensó que eso de "nuestro idioma"- se podía entender como una insinuación, pero no podía desbordar sus hormonas y que éstas hablaran. Por lo que volteó a otro lado y regreso la vista para encontrarse con el amante quien en vez de quedarse ahí se acercó y dio un ligero beso apenas un roce, al separarse el moreno dijo despacio – Gracias-

**PppppP cambio de época PppppP**

Al amanecer los hombres de aquel campamento empezaron a salir de sus tiendas, el más fuerte de ellos era el generalHakem, un hombre fornido, que tenia mismo años que tendría algún sabio de la corte real y eso significaba que su experiencia en las batallas era algo de temer.

Al voltear hacia lo alto de la duna, le miro ahí con esa sonrisa que le sacaba de quicio. Rápido se puso a la defensiva y su atención se situó en varias vasijas de mediano tamaño que adornaban el campamento, acompañadas de bultos de diferentes tamaños. Supuso que se trataba de alguna treta; fuera lo que fuera no lo asustaría. Es más, ya había visto ese truco antes siempre se trataba de cadáveres o huesos de animales que habían perecido, con la leyenda de: esto les pasara si no desisten.

Sonriéndose por la ingenuidad del "jovencito" regreso a su tienda por su arma mientras murmuraba algo así como – yo le enseñare a ese. Al salir sus soldados lo miraban expectantes, ninguno se había a atrevido a moverse sin que su superior se los ordenara, miro con complacencia y les sonrió, para luego hablarles lo mas fuerte que pudiera su garganta y tal vez hasta con la intensión de que el castaño le escuchara.

-¡Hombres teman esto es un truco del general, y de las serpientes que le acompañan!... Ahora… -el hombre levantó su espada y antes de moverse sus hombres imitaron el gesto, en breve todos acertaron sus armas contra los bultillos.

Se había mantenido hay sin moverse ni un poco con el fin de poder tener el primer lugar en el espectáculo que se desarrollaría en el campamentos de sus adversarios. Tal como predijo los hombres de la duna, no abrirían su pequeño regalito.

Vio al más grande de ellos empuñar la espada, para que sus subordinados le copiaran.

"Las serpientes" veían todo con atención esperando lo que ocurriría y se preguntaban si el general rival estaría por caer en su trampa, los descubriría, atacaría, etc.

El ojiazul estaba con una expresión seria, en sus ojos se veía un brillo casi demente, como si disfrutara lo que pasaba, al voltear hacia sus hombres vio las caras expectantes y como si les adivinara el pensamiento les dijo:

-Seth, Athyr, ya les había dicho que el miedo se tiene hacia algo desconocido, pero la forma de reaccionar es diferente en cada persona, por ejemplo vean a Hakem quien ha decidido afrontar su miedo con violencia y arrogancia al creer que lo ha visto todo y… – la cara de seriedad desapareció para formarse la típica sonrisa dulce que ponía, casi todo el tiempo.

La arena se empezó a teñir de rojo, los soldados lanzaban sus armas con terror y en cuanto al general ahora lo comprendía, ese maldito cínico había puesto en la decoración de su campamento a cerca de 70 personas vivas. Al acto ordenó que buscaran a los vivos. Mientras los soldados obedecían el general pensaba de dónde habrían sacado 70 almas, los tiempos de batalla hacia su territorio no habían podido darle a ese chiquillo prisioneros suficientes para; una voz en su cabeza le dijo que posiblemente esos no eran…

-¿General? - ese simple llamado le respondió su duda, cerro sus ojos con pesar, apretó sus puños; a partir de ahora Hakem y sus hombres ya no contaban con un pueblo al cual regresar.

**PppppP cambio de época PppppP**

-Entonces como te decía- Gackuto empezó a explicar - Dyehuty es Thot. Pero al hacer referencia a Horus más bien se está refiriendo a las cualidades de una persona como pacificador, alguien sereno , o que sirvió de guía para más personas.

-No será algún sacerdote? – pues el perfil de bueno, paciente y pacificador era lo más cercano a uno de esos.

- No, no lo creo, porque más adelante , este símbolo– Kahi señalo el pictograma de hombre con cabeza de halcón y una pequeña coleta - **Jonsu(6)..-**explico antes de que su compañero preguntara qué si ese no era Horus- éste era considerado un fiero defensor, pero al ponerle la coleta se dirige hacia el lado humano, por tanto éste Jonsu son características de una persona, Es decir que aparte de quien escribió la vasija había otras dos personas, de carácter diferente pero similar y… no está por demás decir que se sigue refiriendo a Athyr, su enamorado y la otra persona. Aunque eso es algo obvio, si algo tenían los antiguos escribas es que nadie escribía porque si, no cometían errores y adoptando la costumbre del norte una vasija una historia, a menos que fueras de la nobleza.

-Wooo. Eres brillante Kahi- el dueño de la mansión estaba impresionado – no cabe duda que mi novio es grandioso - tanto era su asombro que no se dio cuenta que esa palabra salió sola, pero el efecto que tuvo en traductor fue inmenso que se sonrojo bastante, al notarlo no pudo evitar – ¿Gackuto qué pasa?

-Yuushi...

-¿Si?

-¿Eres mi novio?- Tal vez era estúpido preguntarlo pero como dicen más vale tarde que nunca. El moreno noto por donde iba aquello y pensó que después de su declaración era mejor -Supongo ¿tú eres mi novio?

Definitivamente eran un par de mensos declarándose así, pero era tan romántico que la cereza no evito sonreírle -Sí, soy tu novio.

Ambos se quedaron viendo un momento y como si se le leyeran la mente guardaron todo y salieron corriendo. El tener novio era algo que iban a festejar.

Mientras iban escaleras arriba Yuushi pensó que ahora que eran una pareja formal podía expresar algo que en sus 5 cabales no diría, pero con la emoción del momento tal vez no sonaría tan mal y mientras seguía con la vista en la espalda y sobre todo en el trasero de su cereza pensó que sin duda en algún momento le diría que su trasero era el más lindo y perfecto que había visto en su vida y eso era bastante viniendo de un médico que estaba expuesto cada dos por tres.

**PppppP cambio de época PppppP**

_**¿Cuál**__** es**__** tu **__**provecho **__**que **__**estés **__**preocupado **__**por **__**la**__** vida?**__** – **_un hombre escribía en pergamino las palabras que dictaba el pelinegro sentado en un rincón esperando por lo que sería su último momento.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Ya sé que no tengo perdón, ni vergüenza, pero dejo este capítulo con la esperanza de que alguien lo lea y diga si le gusto o no.

Tambien se que oshitari y gackuto a lo largo de esta historia ya son íntimos y todo lo demás pero vamos por el mote aparte el capítulo se llama "su" y por eso ahora son su novio.

**PREGUNTAS QUE SIEMPRE QUISO HACER Y POR MIEDO A SER MORDIDO NO LAS HIZO**

1 **Komaki** – me la robe de "Sonrisa Perdida" ya que ese firme gusto mucho, aunque claro solo es el nombre y si mal no recuerdo ya tenía el permiso de Zafiro , así que no intenten demandarme.

**2****chiton** – en el cap. Anterior habíamos explicado, que es como se le conoce a la túnica de los griegos.

_3.-__**Que**__**huya**__**el**__**día**__**de**__**los**__**problemas**__**…**__**.-**__fragmento__del__ "_El diálogo de un desesperado con su alma" admito que varias cosas para la vasija han salido de aquí

_**4.-Thot**_Es un dios que tiene capacidad para dirigir a los demás, sean cuales sean sus rangos, es el equivalente de Hermes de los griegos.

_**5.-ibis**_ es un pájaro original de Egipto, un ave de plumaje blanco y negro que se alimenta de los huevos del cocodrilo y vive a las orillas del Nilo. Se ocupaba para la representación animal de Thot

**6.-****Jonsu**, dios lunar en la mitología egipcia, asociado con la medicina era protector de los enfermos y el que ahuyentaba a los _malos__espíritus_


End file.
